Something Else to Reconsider
by Hiiwaii
Summary: "Push away the differences and you shall see the truth." A S+S Love Story **Art Gallery Included... To a certain extent**
1. Chapter1

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 1. New faces

Location: Yoshitan High School

8:30am

Thursday Morning

"Two more weeks to go man.... What a fucking drag."

A dark grey, silver highlighted, two legged raptor dragged herself up the school stairs, a backpack hitched over her shoulders. She wore a white blouse, maroon tie and a straight maroon skirt, falling just above her knees. She groaned and threw her bag into her locker and slammed the door shut. Her two companions, a dragon and a human boy, which was considered a real rarity at Yoshitan High, both sniggered in unison as the locker rattled from the impact.

"My, my, my. Isn't someone having a bit of a case today."

The seventeen-year-old boy leant up against the lockers, his dark chestnut hair falling in his face. His eyes, amber and chocolate blended, flashed as a grin appeared on his childish face.

"Shut your face, Syaoran Li... I am not having a good day..."

"Reili, do you ever?"

"One day, Li, I will seriously hurt you and I will laugh."

"Wouldn't that be something to see?"

The last to speak was Kieba, the dragon. Pure white in colour, she had dark red webbed fins to protect her ears, and a blonde soft mane. On her forehead, she had a thin, blue spiked shield and a pair of golden curved horns down on her lower back. Her flicked her long, purple tipped finned tail and smiled, showing off a set of sharp teeth.

"Ya know, there is a newbie at school." She said, clicking her blue tinged claws on the tiling. Reili and Syaoran exchanged evil looks, before turning their attention to Kieba.

"Really?" Reili asked, a wicked plan forming in her mind already. "How wonderful."

"Uh huh, I am sooooo sure of it too, Dinasha. You just wanna run her into the men's during recess. Dun you lie to me."

They laughed. Reili cracked her neck and took a look over at the water fountain.

"Oi, I dunno about you lot, but I'm off to get a drink. Don't kill each other while I'm gone."

Looking like complete angels, Syaoran waited until Reili was out of ears reach.

"So... Kieba... Been practising on your flying as of late?"

Kieba glared at him, and planted her claws into the tiling. He knew well that Kieba was a wingless dragon, and it was one of those that pissed her off... But not as much as...

"And your fire breathing? Been able to pop out little fireballs yet?"

The dragon's purple eyes twitched.

"Keep it up and I'll stomp your balls into the ground." She hissed.

"I hear that they are holding flight lessons at the -"

That was the final straw.

Kieba latched herself onto Syaoran's white school shirt, before dragging him outside, ready to kick his ass.

"You know, you wouldn't have this problem if you could throw a river of flames at me."

"YOU LITTLE FUCK!!"

Throwing herself into the air, Kieba landed on the boy, pushing him face first into the ground.

He couldn't help himself. Syaoran thought that it was a blast to annoy Kieba about her "disability" as he had called it, having a go at her every time that Reili was away.  
Reili was the peacemaker of the group, but had the most conniving mind going. If anyone fucked with her "family", she would go after them and make their lives a living hell. When it came to Kieba's and Syaoran's fighting, she would hit them both over the back of the head and tell them to get over it. 

__

'Where the hell are they this time...?' Reili groaned, watching a small group rush out towards the front yard.

"Ritaso is killing Li! WOOT!" A Yoshi cried out, running past Reili and out the main entrance. Reili sighed and fixed her cap on her head.

__

'Here we go again...'

"Hey, hey, hey... Break it up, man... BREAK IT UP!"

Reili ran out over to the battle scene, but came to a complete stop as Kieba strolled off behind her, halting, then turning around and jumping on Syaoran, flattening him into the ground, before getting off him, and scraping dirt in his face, as if she was a dog.

"Reili..." The man groaned. "Maybe you should tell her to be a little nicer to me..."

"Maybe I should tell you to shut your face."

The raptor looked down at the flattened man on the ground and sniggered.

"So..." She began. "What did you do this time?"

"Not a Goddamn thing."

Reili looked unimpressed. She waved her claws at the small group that had formed around them.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE! COME ON, MOVE ALL YER ASSES!" 

Kieba laughed, proud at what she done. Reili groaned.

"Uh huh. I'm sure of it. Sure you didn't do a thing."

"HEY!" He yelled, face down in the dirt. "ALL I DID WAS HAVE A GO AT HER BECAUSE SHE AIN'T GOT NO WINGS!" He grinned. "Again."

"And... The fact that she can't breathe fire... Right?"

"Maybe..."

Reili raised a scaly brow and walked over to the man, who slightly resembled a sad and sorry pancake, and lifted him off the ground, telepathically.

"WILL YOU LET ME DOWN?!" Syaoran screamed, throwing his arms around as if he was crazy. Reili sniggered, a glint in her eye. She dropped him, square on his ass.

"Serves yourself right." She retorted, turning her back on him. "You'd think one would learn after how many years?"

Grinning, Syaoran kicked out with his leg, tripping Reili. She screamed as she hit the ground.

"YOU LITTLE A-"

"Reili!"

The raptor shuddered, knowing very well who owned the voice. Turning very slowly on her heels, she brought her pitch black, wide eyes to the eyes of the principle and sighed. She waved stupidly.

"Hi, Princy!"

The principle, Mr Prince Jad, was of centaur extraction, complete with the hideously annoying "macho" attitude. His bottom horse-like half was buckskin in colour, his tail and hair pitch black. Personally, he gave Reili the shits, yet she thought that it was rather amusing to annoy him with the use of her "pet name", "Princy" for him. 

Jad rolled his eyes.

"After another detention, Reili? I always have a little place set aside for you. Why, this would be your -"

"Seventeenth in the past three weeks! I know, isn't that the bestest?" Reili cheered, clapping her claws together like a pathetic little schoolgirl. 

"Oh, why can't you be more like Ry?" Jad sighed, in the most annoying dramatic tone of voice. He rubbed his temples.

"RY!" Syaoran blurted. "What a fag!" He and Kieba exploded into laughter.

Ry Moshitsu was a real... Teacher's Pet. Constantly sucking up to the teachers, getting his work in on time, always the first to know all the answers. A complete know it all. Never had a girl in his whole entire life. Or so everyone thought. Even Miss Zezzabellina Quintessavera, the popular Maths teacher, thought that he was a little too freaky. She now tries to stay away from him as far as possible.

Jad whipped around on all fours and glared at the man, before pulling out a note pad out of his shirt pocket.

"And that will be two after school detentions for Miss Reili Dinasha and Mr Syaoran Li." He flipped the book back into his pocket and was about to trot off, when his dark blue eyes fell upon one of the other teachers - a tigress hybrid, standing beside a student. A new student. 

A wicked grin crossed Jad's face, and he faced the group, knowing well how they hated to help the staff members with tasks. 

"I have a proposition to make. You both want off detention?"

His question caught the two off by surprise, but they nodded. Extending a finger towards the new student, Jad placed his other hand on his hip.

"Take the new kid under your wing. Show her around, and don't turn her into a meddling punk like the rest of you by the end of today. Do it well, and I'll let you off."

He leaned in on them and raised a heavy brow.

"We got ourselves a deal?"

Reili looked over at Syaoran, Syaoran looked over at Reili and they both grinned mischievously.

"Yeah. Alright Princy, bring it on."

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	2. Chapter2

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 2. Bomb Threats

Location: Yoshitan High School

1:50pm

Thursday Afternoon

"Really... I don't wish to be any trouble..."

"Nonsense! It doesn't bother us that you are with us, I mean... You are doing us a favour anyway." Reili placed her arm on the girl's shoulder and grinned. "Heh... We are rather representable students of this school. It would be nice if you followed in our steps."

The group walked into the room, faces turned, most of them, rather unimpressed. There were sniggers as the new girl walked through with Reili leaning on her.

"You know..." A fox said, leaning in closer to his friend, a small grey Yoshi/wolf hybrid. "They've got her now... She's gonna be just like them, give 'em a week."

"I'd give them the rest of today." The hybrid sneered, her silver eyes staring at them as they walked past.

Kieba growled her mane sticking up on the back of her neck.

"I'd suggest you'd fuck up, if you know what's good for you... Both..."

The fox was about to get out of his chair to protest, he couldn't stand those lot for the shithouse, when the teacher walked in, and gestured for the class to settle.

"Come on, come on, enough... I am payed to teach you lot, not baby sit you."

Miss Zezzabellina Quintessavera was her name, she was a mixture of a lot of animals, mostly Yoshian and fox, with a tiny touch of horse, which was quite evident in her long tail. A set of feathery pink tinged wings completed her looks. She scanned over the class, spotted the new girl and smiled.

"You'd better be careful.. She might just call you up in front of the class..." Reili grinned, poking the girl in the back. She shivered and sat down low in her seat.

The teacher didn't do anything of the sort. Instead, she walked around the classroom, her tail bouncing behind her, before finishing her journey at the back of the room.

"Now... Today's topic, and unfortunately module... Is gonna be on cloning. What I wanna hear from you, is your opinion, if you wish to express. Either that, or I am gonna have to pull ya up and ask you. So... You ain't gonna get out of it - that's the bottom line."

"If you ask me... It's stupid."

Quintessavera looked down at Syaoran and raised a brow.

"Stupid? Why so?"

The man sat down deep into his chair and crossed him arms over his chest.

"Don't see the point of it. Not to have parents, not knowing where you came from. It's stupid, and if anything was cloned, chances are, it would go insane because of it. Nuff said."

There was a cough from across the room, and a silver haired boy, his long hair braided, turned around on his seat, and faced the rest of the classroom.

"If you ask me.." He began in a mocking fashion, throwing the insult directly at Syaoran. "I think it's a strange, yet wonderful practise. It's truly fascinating. To create life out of a couple of cells. Amazing."

"Was I askin' you, Ry?" Syaoran retorted, giving him the finger from behind a textbook. Rolling his eyes, Ry looked over next to him and stared straight at the small girl in the chair beside him.

"What do you think?" He asked, giving her a strange smile.

Syaoran watched the young girl shudder at Ry's question and a grin crossed his face.

__

'Looks like she don't like him either... Heh... Ry tends to have that impact on people..'

He quickly gave the girl a once over, and he felt slightly light-headed. She had one of the weirdest haircuts going, but it suited her innocent face. It fell over her eyes, in crazy bangs, it was a rich honey brown in colour. It wasn't long either, it was cut rather short at the back, but unevenly at that. It didn't make her look ratty. In fact, it made her look the very opposite. 

"Oh... Ummm... Never really thought of it... I guess..." She said softly, and looked straight down at her book, hoping that the annoying silver haired boy would leave her alone. Quintessavera laughed.

"Not many do, Miss...?"

The girl tried to sink lower into her seat.

__

'I'd wish that they'd all stop looking at me...'

"Sakura."

"Got a last name? I don't really like to call my students by their first." 

"Kinomoto."

"I see now... Miss Kinomoto. Well... It's not very often that we get newbies at school. So hello." Quintessavera giggled, her wildly coloured hair falling into her face. She faced the rest of the class. "But cloning is a rather debatable topic. Which is why your reports will be so interesting to read."

A loud and highly irritating siren rang out through the rooms of the school, throwing Quintessavera off guard. Cupping her dark purple paws around her mouth to act like a mic, she began herding up the students.

"WOOT!" Reili yelled out, jumping out of her chair with joy. "RANDOM BOMB THREAT!" She punched into the air in triumph, and let out a high pitched whistle, gaining the attention of Kieba and Syaoran. She pointed to a large window and was about to jump through it, when her dark eyes flicked to Sakura, who was sitting put in her seat. Rolling her eyes, she ran up to the girl, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the seat.

"Come on, dammit, we dun have all day! You does you wanna be blown up, hey girl?"

"Perhaps that was the whole idea of it..."

Ignoring her, Reili jumped out of the window, the girl tumbling out after her.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	3. Chapter3

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 3. I want a way out

Location: Outside Foshi's Warehouse

2:10pm

Thursday Afternoon

"YEEEHA! HA HA HA HA, I am tellin' ya what, we really gotta thank Jai, ya know."

Kieba plonked down on her haunches and tried to stop laughing.

"Zezza'll be happy, she ain't got a class to teach." Reili added, bracing herself with her hand against the wall to ease her breathing.

The small group of four had ran to what seemed to be an abandoned building, known as Foshi's Warehouse, some three blocks or so from the school. Rain clouds had gathered overhead, but they didn't care. They were out of school.

Gaining back her breath, Reili looked over at Syaoran, who had kept noticeably quiet. She raised a brow.

"Hey, Mr I-dun-talk-unless-I-have-ta, what's up wit you?"

"Nothin'."

"You ain't talkin'."

"Because... I am Mr I-dun-talk-unless-I-have-ta. Perhaps that's the reason why." He snapped, crossing his arms, and looking away.

Kieba sniggered.

"Someone's havin'' one of his days..."

"I'd be careful what I say, Miss Hey-I-Can't-Fly-To-Save-My-Ass."

The little dragon's eyes went wide, and she pounced on him, ready to tear out his hair. Reili rolled her eyes, walked over to the two, grabbed Kieba by the fins and attempted to pull her off him.

"WILL YA BOTH QUIT YER SHIT!" She hit them both over the head and gestured to Sakura. "We have a guest."

Syaoran looked over to the girl and sighed in an annoying manner.

"You brought her? Why?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Cuz." Reili answered, fixing up her shirt. The young man began to look slightly annoyed at the girl's presence.

"Because why?" He asked again, his voice low. There was something about that girl, who threw him uneasy around her. There was something there.

"OH, for fuck's sake, Li, stop bein' a fuckin' ass. Have some God damn manners, will ya?!" Reili snarled.

"Ummm, It's okay. I'll go."

Sakura's words were not even heard by the two, as they were too busy having a yell-a-thon. Kieba however, watched her leave, and looked over her shoulder.

__

'They won't realise if I'm gone... They'll be screaming at each other for at least another three hours...'

Slinking down low, Kieba ran off after Sakura, leaving the two behind.

__

'I should have never come here... I knew it would happen again...'

It had begun raining some half an hour ago, and she had nowhere to go. Her footsteps where her only companions, the only thing breaking through the eerie sound of the silence and rain combined. She'd been running, trying to drive herself to exhaustion, she hoped to drop dead. No such luck. It was as if her body was doing it on purpose, making her live, letting her live through the torture that she'd been living in for the past seventeen years. 

"SHIT!"

She tripped, over herself and landed on her elbows, as she tried to brace herself from the fall.

__

'Oh stuff this...'

Her arms stinging from the gravel rash, she rolled onto her back, in the middle of an alleyway and looked up above her, feeling the rainfall on her face.

"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME DIE!" She screamed out, finally giving in to her emotions. She lay there, wondering what the Gods where thinking, wondering if they were going to answer her cries. All she heard was the rain and her heavy breathing. 

Finally, she gave up, closed her eyes, and hoped that some sort of maniac would run her over while she was in her painful sleep.

"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME DIE!"

Kieba stopped dead in her tracks, and raised her nose into the air. The voice was so alarming, so strange, that the young dragon, for a brief moment, didn't know what to do. Whether she should pursue the young girl or not seemed to be a major on her agenda. Pressing her fins against her head to keep herself warm from the rain, Kieba trotted down a small alley, trying to pin point the girl's location.

__

'Shouldn't be too hard to do... She's got an aura...'

That troubled the dragon. The fact that the girl did have a weird, yet strangely familiar aura confused her. Yet, she knew that she could track down the girl with it. Kieba shook her head to clear her mind and continued down the alley.

"Aiiiii!"

Kieba jumped six foot into the air, startled by the sight that rested before her. 

It was the girl, young Sakura, lying on the ground, passed out.

"Who!" Kieba breathed in. "Come on Kieba, pull yerself together... I mean... It's only a half-dead girl... You'll be fine..."

Crouching down beside the girl, she nudged her with her nose, trying to wake her up. No reply.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGG! I KILLED HER! OH GOD, OH GOD... WHAT AM I GONNA TELL REILI AND SYAORAN?" She looked back down at Sakura.

"Uhhhh..." She sat down on her haunches. "Reili, Syaoran? You remember that new girl in our class? Yeah! Yes, the quiet one, yeah her. Well... Uhhh... She's dead." Kieba let the excuse run through her mind. "No, no, no... That's just gammin'. Uhhhh.... Whoo boy, I'm dead."

She heard the girl groan, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well..." Shoving her head under Sakura, she flipped the girl's body onto her back, as if she was a packhorse. "At least I won't be dead. SCORE FOR KIEBA!" She laughed. "Alrighty then... Time to get you somewhere safe."

Kieba was too busy on coming up with strange excuses and trying to focus on why the girl's aura seemed so familiar to her, that she did not notice a pair of silver eyes watching them, waiting to place his pawn into the game.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	4. Chapter4

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 4. Never judge by difference

Location: Outside Foshi's Warehouse

6:20pm

Thursday Evening

"So.... How did she get to be like this?"

Zezzabellina Quintessavera walked into the bedroom, in her dark arms, a tray covered with food. Kieba watched on hungrily as Zezzabellina placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Well?" The hybrid asked. Kieba frowned.

"She decided to take her leave..." She answered, crossing her front legs.

"And why was that?"

"Uhhhhhhh..."

Reili strolled into the room, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Because some fuckhead was being his wonderful self." She said, jumping into the conversation. Zezzabellina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Syaoran?"

"You better believe it." Reili answered sarcastically. "Got a wonderful sense of hospitality and kindness, doesn't he?"

Zezzabellina groaned irritably and looked down at the form in the bed. She grinned.

"He won't be very happy about our newest member to the family, won't he?"

"And...." Reili slid up beside Zezzabellina and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping girl. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

The hybrid smiled and patted Reili's shoulder.

"Why, I'm-a gonna adopt her." She answered, clasping her paws together. Kieba sniggered as she watched Reili's jaw hit the floor.

"No you're not." Growled a masculine voice. Reili rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Here's fuckhead himself. Good afternoon, sir." She said sarcastically. Syaoran walked straight into the room, and pointed to Sakura.

"There is no friggen way am I gonna let her stay here."

"It's not up to you to decide. I own this house, I say who stays and who leaves." Zezzabellina said firmly, crossing her arms. Reili sidestepped so that she stood beside the fuming young man. 

"Ehhhh.... Zez... I am with fuckhead on this one. She can't stay, I mean... There's something different about her. Dun ask me what though, cuz it stuffs me."

"See?" Syaoran added. "We don't want her here."

Kieba kept low. She hated family disputes.

"That will be quite enough!" Zezzabellina shouted, stamping a foot on the floor. She turned to Reili. "Who was it that let you stay when creatures pushed you aside because you were a freak?"

Reili looked to the ground and sighed.

"You did."

The purple hybrid turned her attention to Syaoran.

"AND! Who the hell was it when you first came to Gemstar and everyone did the same to you as they did to Reili because you were "different", and accepted you for who you were and brought you into her home? WHO WAS THAT CREATURE?"

For the first time in a long time, Syaoran felt ashamed of himself. He knew that he had not given the newcomer a chance, but she was just different, yet familiar at the same time, that it chilled him.

"It was you." He muttered. Zezzabellina looked down at the girl and then back at the two.

"Now you tell me. I know just as well as you both do, that she has an aura, and of course that makes her well and truly different, but tell me, is that what makes her so different to you?"

Kieba felt like cheering. One could always trust Zezzabellina to come up with a way to settle things.

"Now. Reili, Kieba. Go and get dinner prepared. You'll find some food in the fridge. Do what ever the hell you want with it, except for putting arsenic in Syaoran's. Just surprise me, m'kays?"

Both reptiles nodded and trotted out of the room, the taller of the two, Reili, muttering curses underneath her breath. Zezzabellina smiled, knowing well that she had won and went back to feel the girl's forehead for any sign of sickness. Although she knew that Syaoran was still there, watching her, she didn't say anything until he went to walk out of the room.

"You know." She said softly, yet loud enough for him to hear."You two are not so different after all."

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	5. Chapter5

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 5. Anotherside

Location: Zezzabellina Quintessavera's Residence

9:10pm

Thursday Evening

"Well.... Good evening."

Zezzabellina stretched her arms out behind her and got out of her large red velvet chair and walked over to the now awake Sakura.

"How-"

"How long have you been sleepin' for? About five hours."

The young girl looked perplexed.

"How did you know what I was going to ask you?"

Zezzabellina grinned and flicked her fox-like ears at her.

"Oh..." She replied with a happy tone. "I know these things." The hybrid helped Sakura up into a sitting position on the bed and felt her forehead.

"Well, I must say, you feel a lot better. You were rather upset before... So upset that it was affecting your aura."

Sakura gripped the edge of the bed with her hands until they began to turn white.

__

'Oh Christ... She knows....'

Yawning, Zezzabellina placed her paws in her lap and faced the quivering girl. She raised a brow.

"Something wrong?"

"Y-You know about my aura? How?" 

Zezzabellina flashed her famous grin once more and patted Sakura on the head as if she was a dog.

"I can feel it, silly. If you were a tad more alert, you could probably find out mine." She watched the girl close her eyes and focus on her presence. Sure enough, she found it.

"You do have one!" Sakura exclaimed, finally letting go of the bed edges. Zezzabellina nodded and got off the bed.

"If you haven't noticed yet, so does everyone else in this household."

"Really?"

"Really really." The hybrid giggled, offering her a helping hand, which Sakura gratefully took. Once up on her feet, Sakura took the time to check out where she was, and who was in the room with her. She frowned.

"Ummm.... I hope that this does not seem intrusive or mean... But... What sort of creature are you?"

Zezzabellina thoughtfully placed a finger under her chin and frowned lightly, but cheekly.

"A hybrid, yes?" She replied, laughing. She watched the girl's face become highly confused and laughed harder.

"I," Zezzabellina began, bowing a little. "Am a fox-eared, Yoshi built, horse-tailed, winged creature. One of kind, I must add."

"Wow...." Sakura gushed. "I never knew such a creature existed until now."

"Well..." Zezzabellina sighed. "There wasn't supposed to be." 

Sakura looked on with curious eyes and the hybrid dropped her arms to her sides.

"I was.... Am, should I say, an experiment."

The girl gasped, and Zezzabellina flinched. She sighed.

"I might as well tell you the story." She began, sitting herself back down on the bed. Sakura took to suit and did the same.

"Now... Twenty-three years ago, there was, if you don't mind the slang, a "Mad Scientist". Seriously, there is nothing else that you can really call him. He was off his mind, creating any sort of creature he willed to, and most of the time, he succeeded. He simply had the power, and he knew how to use it. He, obviously, created me."

Sakura watched Zezzabellina, totally astonished.

"Where is he now?" She asked, pushing some hair from her face.

"Heh... He's dead. One of his "experiments" went a tad wrong. She sort for revenge and killed him. Word has it, he has been reincarnated, but if that's true remains a mystery. Now you see, why I am so interested in Cloning and what not. That's why I picked it for your Biology assignment. I want to hear your thoughts about it."

Sakura nodded.

"They seem to be varied."

"Quite true, Sakura." Zezzabellina said, a smile appearing on her face. "Especially Moshitsu's and Li's."

"Who?"

Zezzabellina blushed slightly at her mistake.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you might know them both by first name. Ry Moshitsu and Syaoran Li. Both top students, but it depends on what angle you look at them."

Sakura sighed and looked to the floor.

"I don't think one of them likes me very much...."

"Who?" Zezzabellina asked. "Syaoran/"

She watched the girl nod slowly and smiled.

"He's always been like that. It's not you, it's him."

Sakura looked up at Zezzabellina with hopeful eyes.

"He has?"

The hybrid nodded and grinned.

"Sarcastic, arrogant, mysterious... That's the side he shows the most."

Sakura giggled sarcastically.

"There is another side?"

Zezzabellina laughed.

"Yeah there is."

"What's it like?"

Raising her nose into the air, Zezzabellina frowned and snorted.

"They are burning the friggen dinner again..." She got off the bed, and then turned around quickly and gave her a playful look.

"If I told you, both me and him would have to kill you." 

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	6. AN You gotta read this if you dont get ...

For peeps who seem to be confused with the story line.

There seems to be peeps who are confused with where the story is going.

The use of non CCS or human chars: To put it simply, Syaoran and Sakura (They be the only humans, except for Ry Moshitsu) are not even on Our Earth. (Actually, a parallel dimension, so I guess they are on Earth in some way. Ever seen the Movie, Super Mario Bros? That could clear you up a little.) 

So, naturally, they will encounter more than just your average human being.

Kieba (The White Dragon) Reili (The anthro-ish grey reptile) and Zezzabellina Quintessavera (The Hybrid that takes Sakura in) Are not human, but they are a part of Syaoran's family.

What I meant by family is that Syaoran was adopted in at a young age (This will be brought up into the story very shortly), and has come to accept Reili and Kieba as "sisters". Zezzabellina obviously plays the role of Mum. (This too, will be brought up in the story shortly)  
  
There are a lot of missing things to this story, such as 'What happened before hand to Sakura?' And related questions..... But..... **Grins evilly** She'll speak up when the time comes. Just bear with the blotchyness for now, pwwwwwwease? All will become understandable soon! XD  
  
~Kinda.

(Next Chapter should be up soon, and more confusing than ever! ^^)


	7. Chapter 6

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 6. We learn of Ying Fa

Location: Zezzabellina Quintessavera's Residence

10:37pm

Thursday Evening

Zezzabellina sat hunched over a stack of papers on her desk, inside the study. She flicked through numerous books, sent to her from China over the years. She frowned, suddenly remembering the night that Yelan Li, Syaoran's birth mother, died.

~*Flashback*~

Stumbling over broken blocks or cement and splinters of wood, a small, dark purple, Yoshi/Fox hybrid with a horse like tail made her way towards the sound of a painful scream. She was on the search for Yelan, the one who took her in once she had escaped the experimental prisons.

"YE-AN!" She called out, her Italian accented voice having trouble with the Mistress's name. Zezzabellina was only eleven years old.

Running into the main hall room of the Li mansion, she came across the dying form of Yelan, in her frail arms, a young boy of five years. He was knocked out cold, he must have been in an accident.

"Ye-an!" Zezzabellina screamed, and she ran over to the woman, who was barely able to keep herself upright. She dropped to her kness, and the young hybrid began to cry. She reached out to help her, but instead, Yelan placed the boy in her arms.

"There is nothing you can do for me, Zezzabellina Quintessavera, but there is something you can do for Xiao Lang. Take care of him. Train him well, for he has a very big role to fulfil."

She watched the woman drop to her knees, the pain for her, unbearable.

"He is the Protector Pawn of the Faith... The pawn by the name of Ying Fa..."

Her breathing was laboured. Death was not far off now...

"Get him to your realm, Gemstar... Never let him up here when the Faith begins her training... Her teacher, the reincarnation of Clow, will teach and watch over her..."

"Wh-hat do you mean by "Pawns", Ye-an?" Zezzabellina sniffled. Yelan smiled. 

"There are three, my child... One is the protector, Syaoran... The Faith is the girl by the name of Ying Fa... The Dire... Is what will take my life away..."

Zezzabellina was more confused than ever.

There was a chill in the air, and the night sky grew even darker. Fear reflected in Zezzabellina eyes, and Yelan attempted to shoo the hybrid away.

"It's coming back... It knows I am not yet dead... Go Zezzabellina Quintessavera, GO!"

A large shadow appeared before them, turned itself into an arrow and shot itself at Zezzabellina, who was struggling to keep the boy in her arms. Instead of hitting the hybrid, Yelan took the blow, jumping in the arrow's path.

Knowing sadly that her Mistress was gone forever, Zezzabellina called upon the portal that led to the land of Gemstar, and jumped through, vowing to never let that force kill the child she was destined to protect.

~*End of Flashback*~

Twisting a mug of coffee about in the middle of her paw, Zezzabellina let the fateful memory run through her mind a final time. Only one thing confused her.

"Ying Fa..." She murmured. Never before had she heard of the name.

"Yes?"

Dropping the mug in surprise, the hybrid turned to see the young girl, Sakura, standing in the doorway of the room. She rushed over to help the creature, who was just sitting there, stunned.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, a hint of worry evident in her voice. She reached out to pick up the broken piece of china off the floor, when Zezzabellina stopped her.

"I beg your pardon?" Zezzabellina asked, her eyes trying to search the girl's.

"Ummm... I asked if you were alright..." Sakura began. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." Zezzabellina quickly replied. "But what did you say before that? I dunno if I heard you right..."

"Oh! Ummm... You said my name... Uhhhh...." She blushed. "Well... Another version of it anyway..." She grinned. "I never knew you spoke Chinese."

Zezzabellina smiled. She was defiantly the one. 

"I don't really. I only know a few words, from back in my younger years." She laughed. "I am actually Italian. Ish."

Sakura smiled.

"Italian? Wow..."

Zezzabellina nodded, and stood up from her position.

"Sakura, I don't wish to interfere, but... Did you know of someone called Eriol? Eriol Hiiragisawa?"

She watched the girl's face drop, and she mentally hit herself.

"Yes... I did... H-He died... Just after I was sent here..."

Zezzabellian sighed.

"How did he die?" She asked. She knew she was asking the questions in the wrong way, but it is better to come out bluntly instead of complicatedly.

"S-Something killed him... The same thing that killed my family, killed by best friend... I-I was told that what ever it was that was killing them was after me... Eriol told me that." Sakura bit her lip. "Three weeks later, he was dead."

Zezzabellina cursed the force that had killed all her associates in her mind. She sighed, and hugged the trembling girl.

"Well, Sakura. You are safe here for now. I don't like to make promises, that is why I just said that. If something comes, trust me, I'll be the first to know. Now..." She brought the girl to her feet.

"Go and get some sleep... There's a Biology field trip on tomorrow, and I don't want any of my students fallin' over their feet."

She watched the girl disappear out of the room and smiled, for perhaps the five hundredth time that evening. 

__

'Yup yup, she is the one.'

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	8. Chapter 7

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 7. To be put in place.

Location: Yoshitan High School

Biology Lab 2

8:52am 

Friday Morning

"Well... There's something that rarely happens...."

Zezzabellina looked across the classroom and raised a brow at Kieba.

"You don't wish to come on the field trip. Kieba?" The hybrid asked, leaning on her desk. Kieba grinned.

"Ask yerself this, Miss. When was the last time we went on one?"

The rest of the class sniggered, knowing well that the dragon was telling the truth. Zezzabellina looked rather un-impressed and rolled her eyes.

At the beginning of the Biology lesson, Zezzabellina made it out to the class that today, they were all assigned to go on a field trip to the neighbouring forest. It was only a short drive away, some twenty-five minutes away from the school, she knew that the kids needed a break from it all.

"Miss. What I don't get is that the module is Cloning, and we are going on a field trip to Zira forest. So..." Ry said, impatiently. "What's the go?"

"Hey!" Zezzabellina snorted. "I am the teacher, and what I say goes. M'kays?"

Syaoran lent back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, she lie, Moshitsu. All this trip's for is to lose you out there so we won't have to see you again. Thoughtful of her, isn't it?"

Ry gave the young man the customary finger.

"Want to do me a favour?" He growled. "Fuck up."

"What if I refused?" Syaoran retorted, giving the gesture back. From a set of chair behind the two, Reili laughed.

"Then..." Ry snarled. "I'll make your life a living Hell. Now... Isn't that nice of me?"

From her place in between the two, Sakura tried her best to try and disappear in her chair, to no avail.

__

'Zezzabellina can't be serious. There is no way that he has another side.' She thought, taking a quick glance at the chestnut haired boy who was far to engrossed in having another argument with Ry.

"ALRIGHT! THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH. KEEP IT UP AND I'LL GLUE BOTH OF YOUR ASSES PERMANENTLY TOGETHER!" Zezzabellina yelled, pounding her paws on her desk. "That way, you'll have to put up with each other until the day you both die. Heh... And..." She glanced from one man to the other. "If everything goes well, you'll both end up in eternity like that." She watched the boy's faces drop at her proposal. "Now. Isn't that nice of me?" She asked mockingly.

Sakura sighed and hid her head in her arms, resting on the desk. Oblivious to others, she had a small smile on her face. The first one all day.

Ever since she had awoken, Reili tried her best to steer clear of her, and when she had no choice but to talk to Sakura, she was un-easy. Syaoran was not helping, his attitude towards her got worse, which she had seriously thought could not happen as he was already, that fucking arrogant that it was no longer a funny situation. She now couldn't have cared less what Zezzabellina had told her. Syaoran Li was a prick. The only reason why she was smiling was because someone had put him in his place. For now.

"M'kays..." She heard Zezzabellina call out. "Get yer sorry asses on the bus I have got for you outside. We are going on a field trip.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	9. Chapter 8

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 8. Seems to be that the auras have a mind of their own.

Location: At the entrance of Zira Forest

9:27am 

Friday Morning

Sakura sat by herself on the bud ride to Zira forest, and for once, it didn't really bother her. She was usually a cheerful, easy going person, but today, she just wanted to be alone. As far as she was concerned, she wouldn't care less if she was alone for the rest of her life. Bad things happened to people who came into close bondage with her. She had been thinking, about what she could do to get Zezzabellina to hate her, so that she would not get close as well, without hurting her feelings.

__

'I can't let the same thing happen to her as to what happened to Tomoyo and Eriol... God... I wish that they were with me now. It wouldn't seem so hard...' Sakura thought, squinting out the bus window. 

The young girl was so deep in thought that she never realised that one young man had been watching her since the bus had pulled out of the school yards.

__

'She's upset... Again. Why is she always so depressed? She could at least smile once in a while.'

"And as if you can talk, fuckhead."

Syaoran broke out of his thoughts and faced Reili, who was grinning at him. 

"What the hell are you looking at? And stop calling me "fuckhead", will you?" He scowled. The reptile rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder playfully.

"I could have asked you the same, you starin' at her like that. And no. I will not cease in calling you "fuckhead", because that is what you are."

Syaoran gave her the finger.

"Besides, it's my pet name for you." Reili added, returning the gesture with the two-fingered, "fuck you" peace sign.

"I don't care if it is a "pet name", but if you read my thoughts again, I'll bash your brains in." Syaoran growled softly. Reili pouted.

"It's all part of my highly evolved species. I am expected to do that." She answered, poking her tounge at him.

"Hence the fact that you are the only one." 

"I know!" Reili exclaimed happily. "More the reason to be highly evolved."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, knowing that he would never win. He sighed and looked down at the floor of the bus, and absent-mindedly, took a glance at the depressed girl, and something happened. A part of his aura, heavens knows why, stretched out and wrapped itself around her fragile aura of pink. He sat there, dumbfounded, as they began to mingle, twist around each other, in a form of acceptance.

__

'Friggen Hell! What is it doing? GNAH! What am I doing?! What the fuck....?'

Sakura felt something surround her, something warm and comforting. Trying to focus, her whole body jolted upright as she realised that it was an aura. She felt her own playing with it, entwining with it, and she immediately became confused.

__

'What's going on here? Who...'

The new aura that was present around her was so soothing, that it began to calm her. Her body finally relaxed, and she sighed.

From down at the end of the bus, Zezzabellina had the most widest grin going. She had seen what had just taken place, and she knew that it wouldn't be the last time that would happen.

__

'All they have to do is set aside their differences. Then they'll know the truth...'

"MISS QUINTESSAVERA! WE ARE HERE!"

The bus driver's voice was loud and clear as she signalled that the trip was over. Nodding politely, Zezzabellina got out of her seat and walked up to the front and thanked the driver.

"What time do you want me back here to pick you all up?" She asked, fixing up her driver's cap. The purple hybrid stretched out her wings and smiled.

"Half past two sounds alright?"

"But of course, Quintessavera, no problem. Have fun."

As soon as the bus pulled to a halt, the aura that surrounded Sakura's vanished, leaving her feeling rather vulnerable. Shaking slightly from her experience, she held her head with one hand, and reached out to grab the back of the seat in front of her, to pull herself up, when she was given a hand.

"Need a hand?"

Looking up, Sakura's eyes met with Ry's and she shivered. Never before had she seen anything like his eyes. There was something about them...

"Ummmmmm...." She shuddered under his eyes. She couldn't be rude to him, he was the only one who had said something nice to her, apart from Zezzabellina. She took his hand and something shot up her spine. Something cold.

"Cold are we? I have noticed that it has been getting a tad chilly around this time of year..." Ry said, helping her up. Sakura could only nod, her body was screaming out for one of the two to let go. She quickly let go of his hand and let it fall to her side. 

"Something wrong?" He asked, a small smile appearing on his face. It was as if he knew that he was the cause.

"The only thing wrong..." A masculine voice broke in. "Is probably your presence."

Sakura quickly looked up and saw Syaoran and Reili, both with sarcastic grins on their faces. She sighed and looked back down at the ground. She really did not want them around. Not if they were going to be like this towards her.

__

'Go away....' Sakura mentally begged. _' I don't need anymore of your putting down...'_

From just outside of the bus, Zezzabellina looked through the window and frowned. She never did like Ry, and the way he was advancing on Sakura was nerving. Taking a step us the bus steps, she poked her head into the bus and called to them.

"Come on, you lot! The driver doesn't want to wait for you!"

Ry looked back at his teacher and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now..." She growled, returning the favour. Ry simply rolled his eyes and walked out of the bus, whispering something under his breath. Something harsh and promising.

"I'd watch out for the arrow if I was you."

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	10. Thankies sooooo much!

Letter from the Author-ess!

OMG, OMG, OMG! I never knew that I'd get sooooooo many reviews! Many Yossian thankies to Wings of Fire and Crystal Star for all the wonderful reviews! And to everyone who reads this fic, I love you guys! **hugs**  
  
~Kinda (AKA - Karinday2k)


	11. Chapter 9

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 9. Ry's proposal.

The class of twenty-seven stood in a large clearing, just outside of Zira forest, when Zezzabellina began her small "good work" speech.

"You lot were all good on the bus today... Which for once, is totally amazing... There is only the exception of one young man however..."

Her purple eyes flicked over to Ry for a brief moment, and then returned to the faces of the class.

"So.... Yeah. Now... The reason why I brought you all out here today...."

Reili, Kieba and Syaoran stood side by side, not listening to Zezzabellina's rambling. As far as they were concerned, they were going to have a little fun.

"Hehehehehe..." Reili began sniggering and looked over at Syaoran, a smirk on her dark face. Kieba raised a brow and nudged her companion, as to ask what was the deal. Being as silent as possible, Reili extended a clawed finger to Syaoran, and then over to Sakura, who was standing by herself towards the back of the group. She sniggered again.

"He's been staring at her since we got onto the bus." She said, a grin on her face. Kieba smiled and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

"Really?" She asked, amused. "Isn't that something different."

"You think?" Reili laughed. "It's hilarious just watching him. Acts as if he's never seen a shiela before."

Finally, her words caught Syaoran's attention, and he gave her the finger. He kept quiet for once and looked down at the ground.

"Has he said anything to you?" Kieba asked, her fins pricking up to show her alertness. Reili shook her head but smiled.

"Nah. He just tells me the usual."

"Shut up and stop reading my mind?" The dragon asked. She knew how the boy acted around Reili. Typical brother/sister relationship.

The raptor nodded.

"Eyup, that's the one." She replied.

Zezzabellina coughed, discovering that some of her students were failing to pay attention.

"Finished, girls?" She asked, raising a brow. Kieba nodded, and Reili stupidly shook her head. The hybrid sighed and returned to her class.

Ry was bored. So bored as a matter of fact, that he tried to pick a decent conversation with the boy that he hated the most.

__

'Dammit.... I despise that boy... Always in my road, always getting the better of everything... Still, I know his secret... '

He coughed and slid up beside Syaoran and placed his arms behind his head.

"What the hell do you want?" Syaoran asked, surprised that the silver haired boy even bothered coming over to him. Ry shrugged and gestured to Sakura with his eyes.

"Come on Li..." He began, laughing lightly. "We _are _the only guys here... Well... Of human extraction." He coughed again. "We _can_ talk you know." 

Syaoran raised his head and looked down at the man. 

"I might not want to talk to you, ever considered that?" He asked, slightly annoyied. Ry, of course, was not listening, and brought along the next topic.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" He asked with a sly tone. Syaoran looked confused.

"Who?" 

"Who do you think?" Ry said. "Sakura."

"Oh... Yeah, whatever." Syaoran replied, his eyes back onto the ground. A wide grin passed over Ry's pale face and he clapped his hands together.

"You wouldn't mind if I tried my luck with her?" He asked. There was a glint in his eye. A glint of sinister intentions.

"Well?"

It was obvious that Syaoran did not hear him.

"Huh? What do you want?" He snapped, breaking out of his train of thoughts. He still could not get over what happened on the bus. He had been dwelling on it, trying to make some sense out of it. With no results.

"Oh wells, your loss, Li, you didn't hear me.... So..." Ry turned away, strutting off towards the young woman. "Ta ta!"

Out of spite, Syaoran gave Ry the finger, a slight smirk on his face. He always did it to him, it was just a thing. In reality, he couldn't stand Ry. He was a smug creep.

"HEY! I just saw that, Li!" Zezzabellina's voice startled him. "Here. Now!"

As the boy made his way towards the teacher, he heard Ry laughing.

"Sucked in. Li, sucked in..."

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	12. Chapter 10

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 10. Loss of a Mother.

Leaving the rest of the class, confident that they would be right by themselves, Zezzabellina dragged Syaoran into the forest, in what he thought, would be to talk about his behaviour. He was in fact, rather wrong.

"Do you remember when you were younger?" She asked, coming to a stand still. Syaoran looked back at her, slightly surprised.

"More than what I want to." He replied bluntly. Zezzabellina frowned and sat on the forest floor. She beckoned him to do the same. She watched him fall to the ground, and he crossed his legs.

"I see..." She simply said. Her "son" had a curious look on his face.

"Why do you ask?" He asked. Zezzabellina sighed and faced him.

"Do you remember that you were and still are a part of a very powerful clan, back in the human realm?"

"Yes... Back in China." Syaoran looked into Zezzabellina's eyes with his own, trying to make sense of where she was taking this.

"I made a promise with your mother, before she died... Well, actually, she made me promise." 

"A promise to tell you...." Syaoran asked, raising a brow.

Zezzabellina sighed, looked up above her, as if she was asking for help from the Gods.

"A promise to train you when you became of age."

"I have already been trained, Zezzabellina, in all of my fields, magic, fighting, swordsmanship..."

She raised her paw to silence him.

"What you are to be trained in has nothing to do with the wielding of a sword." She sighed. "This is more complex."  
Syaoran knew better than to speak his mind before her now.

"All three pawns have come into place, it is your time to push away the differences to see the truth."

"What?"

Zezzabellina smiled, she knew he would be confused.

"In both of our realms, the human and its parallel dimension, Gemstar, your clan is incredibly powerful..." She looked to her side. "Too powerful."

She quickly shook her head to get herself on track.

"Do you remember Clow Reed?"

Syaoran nodded slowly.

"Yeah, both him and his reincarnation."

Syaoran only knew of Clow's existence, from stories that he had been told when he was young, he was about five years old, and he had only met his reincarnation, a young boy about the same age, only briefly. All he could really remember of him was his first name, Eriol, and the fact that he was from England.

"There was a force, something ancient, something dire. You may not have realised, but it's been tracking you for the last twelve years."

She watched his face turn pale.

"It killed everyone in your family. And very recently, it found Clow's reincarnation..."

"It killed him too, didn't it..."

Zezzabellina sighed.

"It did, yes."

Anger slowly replaced fear and sadness in the young man's body.

"Why are you telling me this now?" He shouted.

"You never let me finish, Syaoran." Zezzabellina replied sternly. He clenched his fists to simmer himself down.

"The same force has been tracking our newest member, for the last seventeen years of her life. She shares the same powers as you. Rather remarkable if you ask me."

"Was I asking?" Syaoran retorted, obviously getting pissed off.

"Don't you start with me now, boy. I have kept your ass safe for seventeen testing years. All I ask from you is your attention. And really, I don't care if you asked to know or not."

She placed her paws in her lap.

"I will ask you this, however. Do you wish to know of Sakura's history?"

Her companion was hesitant, but he eventually nodded.

"Well, as I said, she is rather powerful, like you. Unlike you though, she has been given the chance to demonstrate her powers."

"How?"

"Eriol, Clow's reincarnation and her were rather close before he died. He trained her in the arts."

"How the hell did he get around to doing that? He has always been in England, no where near Japan!" Syaoran snapped. He got up, ready to leave when the hybrid grabbed him by the hand.

"I am serious, Syaoran. There is no more mucking around. The final pawn has moved into place. It will all begin now."

He pulled his hand away, looked down at his guardian, ready to hit something. Zezzabellina never, had full control over him, dispite the fact that she raised him, and she knew fairly well that it could be her that he may hit.

"STOP WITH THIS "PAWN" SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN, ANYWAY?! He screamed, grabbing the hybrid and pulling her off the ground. He raised a fist to her face. Instead of squirming, yelling out, or becoming fearful, Zezzabellina merely stared back at the boy with a blank expression.

__

' I am gonna hit my own guardian... The one who raised me... What the hell is happening to me...?'

Without an apology or a thoughtful expression, Syaoran let Zezzabellina fall to her feet. Still, she stared at him.

"I knew you were going to do that." She stated, her words to predicting that it made him shiver.

"As I was saying... Eriol moved to Japan some seven years ago, when he was ten. He then went on to train Sakura. Makes sense?"

"In a way... But you left out a lot." Syaoran answered. The hybrid smiled.

"Well... The rest really has nothing to do with you."

"You can tell me anyway, because it might help me clear things up a little.. If that's possible."

"Cardcaptoring, my boy. That is the art she took up. It actually chose her, she didn't choose it."

By now, the young man was well and truly confused.

"Didn't you say that we shared the same abilities?" He asked. Zezzabellina frowned lightly.

"Yup... But we could never have sent you up there to assist her. You would have both been killed."

"By?"

"That nice little force I was telling you about. It would have sensed you both, came after you, and killed you. That is why you have remained in Gemstar all your life. It was just too dangerous, for you both to be in the same area."

"But now she's here, in Gemstar with me." Syaoran poked his finger in the palm of his hand, trying to be sarcastically suggestive.

"The only reason why she is here is because it's time for you both to stop the force before it comes back and takes away everything you both hold dear. Sakura's already lost -"

Her eyes flickered to the sky as it darkened and the temperature dropped sharply. The hybrid turned pale. She recognised that force. She met it the night Yelan Li died. She grabbed Syaoran's arm.

"It's here. It know you are both here..."

"What can we do?" He asked, his voice uneasy.

"Not a God damn thing." Zezzabellina replied. She looked at him with serious eyes. "What ever you do, do not run. It will sense your fear..."

His heart began to pound, trying to break free of its prison of fear. Watching a shadow appear before the two, Zezzabellina smiled. There was no way she was going to let it get her son.

"It's not you it wants... Not just yet..."

The shadow flickered, as if it was a hologram, and then moulded itself into a form of an arrow. It aimed itself at the two, before flinging itself towards them.

"MOVE IT BOY! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE YOUR TURN!"

Zezzabellina, in a futile attempt to protect her 'son', pushed the young man out of the way, taking the impact of the shadow arrow.

Lodging itself deep inside the hybrid's chest, it glowed a dull silver, before fading away, leaving behind a small puncture wound. She stood there, she knew her time living was over.

"Zezzabellina!"

Syaoran caught her as her knees went out from underneath her body.

"Zezza, why did it get you and not me?" He asked, his voice trembling. His "mother" looked up at him, smiled and let him place her on the ground.

"Not your time..." She whispered. She coughed and placed her paws over her chest. The blood seeped out between the crevices of her fingers, but she did not care.

"You've grown up to become a fine young man. Make me proud. Push away the differences and see the truth. All three pawns are into place."

Syaoran grasped Zezzabellina's paws, in an effort to keep her alive.

"Pawns? What pawns?" He asked. If she couldn't tell him, then no one would. Zezzabellina took her dying breath and and looked up at the boy with happy eyes.

"You - Syaoran Li, the Protector, the Faith - Sakura Kinomoto, and the Dire..."

She frowned. She had only been able to figure out the Protector and the Faith. As for the Dire...

"I am so sorry... I don't know the Dire..."

Zezzabellina Quintessavera had performed her final duty as a mother. In exchange for her son's protection, she gave up her life.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	13. Chapter11

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 11. Hate, fights and thoughts.

"Shit... That was quick..."

Reili and Kieba looked up to the sky. The darkness had left as quickly as it hade came, and the temperature returned to normal.

"Where's Miss and Li?" Ry asked with a sneer. "They should have been back ages ago." Inside, Ry Moshitsu was smiling. He had felt Zezzabellina's aura vanish, and he knew she was dead. He also knew the cause.

__

'Heh... Well, I told her to watch for the arrow....'

A group of creatures, ranging from Yoshian to Wolven, sat, huddled under a tree. They were petrified.

As if it was set on cue, Syaoran stumbled into the clearing, his face red with anger.   
"Where the fuck have you been?!" Reili yelled, running over to the young man, ready to hit him behind the head. She stopped however, when she saw the blood on his shirt and hands.

"Oh My God...." Kieba ran past the raptor, and began checking him over, looking for the wound.

"Jesus Christ, Syaoran... There's so much blood..." Her face became confused. "Syaoran.... I can't find a wound.... There is blood on you, but I can't find a wound..."

"It's not mine..." He said with a chill. "It's Zezzabellina's...."

Kieba backed off, her eyes wide with fright. She knew that he could sometimes be aggressive.... But to murder?

"MURDERER!" Ry roared, pointing at Syaoran. "You killed Quintessavera! MURDERER!"

Syaoran could not have cared less what Ry called him. Instead, he walked past Kieba and Reili, pushed past Ry and stood before Sakura.

"You're friggen coming with me." He growled, grabbing her arm. She was so terrified that she couldn't move, she felt Zezzabellina's blood rub onto her skin, and she tried to her best not to gag.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?!" He screamed, dragging her behind him. Sakura stumbled off after him, not really having a choice in what she wished to do. Even if she did have a wish, Syaoran couldn't have given a shit. There was only one thing on his mind.

Revenge.

He dragged her to the clearing where Zezzabellina died. There was a chill to the area, adding to the fact that there was indeed, a death had occurred there. Sakura couldn't even feel her arm anymore, the pressure that Syaoran had on it was too great. She looked down and bit her lip. Her skin began to bruise, the purple-red blotches showing up from underneath the vice like grip he had on her arm.

She had to get away soon, before this crazy psycho maniac killed her the same way he killed Zezzabellina. She remembered her Star Pendant, the charm that hung around her neck, the charm that, if called upon, would bring around her magical staff. Then, she could bash him to death. With a sudden movement, she ripped the pendant off its chain, threw it before her, and with a simple mental command, the pendant began to take its true form of a staff.

Over the years, Sakura's powers with the staff had increased impressively. Even Eriol, before he died, was astonished with what she could do with it, when properly motivated. Her captor was slightly startled, but quickly regained his thoughts.

"So it is true..."Syaoran muttered. "But, I can compensate for that."

He pulled out a amulet, black in colour and round in shape. Holding it in front of his eyes, the amulet did not take its time to change into a highly sophisticated sword, about a meter long in length.

He could see that she was off guard, she was still trying to figure out how he pulled such a stunt, and he used her stupidity to take his chance. As quickly as he could, he slit the girl's upper arm, and smiled when he saw her reel back.

Sakura's hand flew to her arm, and she felt the blood begin to flow out of the wound, warm and sticky. She could have been sick, if it wasn't for the pain that followed.

She could see the hate in her opponent's eyes, that hate was directed at her. She knew that she couldn't just stand there, trying to handle her injuries, chances are, he'd have another go at her if she was caught off guard again. He certainly knew what he was doing.

She tripped him, by dodging an attack, with her staff, and then pinned him down with its head. The head of the staff was rounded, in the circle's centre, was a bright yellow star. She stood over him, a foot planted on each side of his body. slid the staff's head up his body and pushed it into his throat.

"You fucking bastard..." She hissed. She began to push the staff further into his neck, trying to crush his throat. An effective way of killing.

Syaoran shuddered. She sure had the strength when she needed it. A small grin appeared on his face, as he saw that she was slightly off balance. Quick as he was, he grabbed both of her legs, pulled them forward so that they would go out from underneath her. Sakura fell, onto her rear, and Syaoran dragged her towards him, recovered his sword and brought it to her chest. He was on his knees, a hand to brace him, the other held his sword. He had the young woman trapped, she couldn't move with him over her like that.

__

'He'll kill me...' Sakura thought, closing her eyes._ 'Just like he killed Zezzabellina...'_

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Syaoran roared. He pressed the tip of the sword to her chest, not hard enough to draw blood.

"I didn't say a God damned thing!" She spat.

"You said that I killed Zezzabellina..." He growled. Tears dampened his eyes, but he was not going to let them fall. He could not let her see that he was getting weaker. "I would never kill my own mother!"

Sakura kept quiet, and she heard nothing but his heavy breathing. 

"Would you kill me...?"

She opened her eyes, and stared straight into his. It was her eyes that threw him off guard, bright yet dark, the colour of emerald. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

__

'She looks so.... Lost...' He realised. He felt so guilty, he didn't know what to do.

"A lot more than you think..." She whispered, and she took her gaze away.

Without another word, Syaoran pushed himself off her, and sat with his head in his hands. Sakura slowly eased herself off the ground, and watched him.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She whispered, and she was about to reach out to him, when he snapped.

"SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED FOR ME! AND THEN YOU COME AND BRING THAT GOD FORSAKEN FORCE ALONG WITH YOU, AND IT KILLS HER!" He looked up at her. He was crying. "I HATE YOU!"

Sakura jumped back, shocked by his words. Sadness replaced sympathy inside of her. She took a final look at the boy, her eyes so full of hurt, that it made him draw back. Then she turned and ran.

~*~ 

"Ehhh... Was that supposed to happen?"

Sitting up in the heavens above, sat Zezzabellina, Yelan Li, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. The one who spoke, was an creature of equine extraction, blended with dragon. She was indeed, a character.

"Well..." Nadeshiko began, with a hint of embarrassment in her voice. "Not really."

"Would have thought not." The equine sniggered, much to the displeasure of the other three.

"I'm terribly surprised that he began crying like that, Yelan." Zezzabellina said, a frown on her face. "He seemed so much stronger than that."

"Very true, Quintessavera. But now he has lost two mothers. Both you and me. He is just as lost as she is. But if you know him like me...."

"He'll become as hard as ever." Zezzabellina murmured, finishing off the woman's sentence. Both spirits nodded.

"I have hope in those two..." Nadeshiko sighed, staring down into their looking pond, at the boy who was wiping his tears, cursing as loud as he could. 

"Well, I don't." The equine muttered. "Just hear the mouth that kid's got! He's fuckin' worse then me!"

All three spirits turned and sarcastically looked at her. The equine blushed.

"Heh... Well...." She sighed, realising that she wasn't going to win. "Oh shut up...."

Zezzabellina shook her head, and frowned.

"If only one of us could go back down there and lend them a helping hand... I should have told Syaoran a lot earlier... I guess I failed you, Yelan."

"Never, Quintessavera. It was a difficult topic to bestow upon him. You did your best."

"Yes, well... Ummmm.... Technically, we can go back down to the mortal realm." Nadeshiko pointed out, much to the surprise of the others. "But... Only if we have served our time up here... I still have what, another ten years...."

"I have I think... Another six..." Yelan muttered. She looked over at Zezzabellina with a questioning look.

"Hey, don't look at me.. I only died, what? Three hours ago? Heh... I think I got a little more time to do..." She sighed and her eyes rested upon the equine, who had her nose stuck in the looking pond. A glimmer appeared in her eyes.

The equine had been listening into the conversation, heard the silence, rolled her eyes and turned to face Zezzabellina.

"I know you lot are looking at me..." She murmured. "And there is no way am I going back down there..."

(All chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	14. Chapter12

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 12. His aura begins to suffer.

Sakura sat at the edge of a rock face, and looked down to the forest covered ground below. His words had cut deep into her, and the pain that she felt was unbearable. Sure, she had been yelled and screamed at before, but this... This was different.

She breathed in, looked up at the sky, then back to the bottom of the face. She was comtemplating on taking her life. 

__

'I have had enough.... Syaoran's right... I did kill Zezzabellina... It was me who brought the force to Gemstar... Not him, he's totally innocent... I'm the murderer...'

She took a couple of steps back, for a small run up, closed her eyes and began to run. She jumped off the face, when something latched onto her shirt. She heard the sound of someone skidding along the dirt.

"I am not going to let you kill yerself!"

Sakura looked up, and there was the dragon, Kieba, with a firm grip on her shirt. She dragged her back up onto solid ground and sighed.

"Don't ever do that again.." She softly scolded. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"You should have let me die... You all wouldn't have to worry about me anymore."

Kieba sighed. Syaoran obviously had already vented out all of his anger on the girl. She noticed the gash on Sakura's shoulder. She frowned, but didn't say a word.

"Why die though? Just because something goes wrong, doesn't mean you go and throw yourself off a cliff."

"Everything's gone wrong..." Sakura murmured, looking to the ground. Kieba raised a brow.

"Like?"

She watched the young girl sigh and rest her head in her hands. 

"I have got nothing else to live for... I have no friends, the only friend I had was Zezzabellina.. And now she's dead, just like the rest!"

Kieba sighed. She looked slightly hurt.

"You got me." She said. Sakura slightly looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, Kieba."

The dragon sat down on the ground beside her, and placed a claw on her shoulder.

"Now... If you wish... Tell me everything."

Sakura shivered. She wanted to let everything out, but what would Kieba think of it? Would she freak out, cast her aside? Kieba looked down with calm and content eyes. She was willing to hear her story. Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat. It was a chance she had to take. It all came out in one, chocked sentence.

"I am the only one left out of my family... The force killed them, to torture me... God, Kieba, I miss them so much... It killed my friends, everyone I knew and held dear to me...."

Sitting away from their view, behind a couple of small trees, was Syaoran, listening into their conversation. Something tightened around his heart. He could feel her suffering.

__

'She has lost everything.... Oh, FUCK! Syaoran you fucking fool... She's been through so much pain...' His mind hissed.

"You wanna do me a favour, shut up." Syaoran whispered to himself. His mind thought differently. Still, he didn't know why, but he felt sorry for her. He gave a final look over at the girl and sighed before turning around and walking away. He couldn't feel it through his own emotional pain, but a part of his soul cried out for the first time in his life. It was crying out for her.

Kieba's ear fins pricked up while she listened to the distraught girl. She felt Syaoran near. A small smiled appeared on her face. She knew that he had followed her. 

__

'I wish that boy would stop hurting himself like that... The fool... If only he really knew.'

She turned her attention back to Sakura, who had stopped talking some five minutes ago. All she was doing now was crying.

It had been a long time since she had properly cried, to get the pain out of her body. Kieba mentally sighed. It would take a lot more than crying to bring her to peace.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Kieba whispered, taking the shivering girl into a hug. "It'll be okay. You got me, and you know that Zezza will still be along side us, even in death."

She stopped, and frowned slightly. "And it is not your fault that she died, so stop thinking that."

Sakura gasped and drew back from the dragon. She was confused.

"You can read my thoughts?" She asked, panic rising in her voice.

"I will not lie to you, Sakura..." Kieba answered, standing on her feet. "But, yes, I can. Only the thoughts that are bothering you the most. I could sense that you thought that it was your fault that Zez died. You know as well as I do, that it is not true."

Suddenly Sakura began to relax. She knew she could trust Kieba.

"That is not what Syaoran thinks...." She sighed. The dragon began laughing madly, and the girl screwed up her face.

"Oh, screw what that boy thinks!" Kieba laughed, tears glistening in her eyes. She then became serious. "Believe in what you think is true, not on what other's may think. You know you'll be right. M'kays?"

Sakura nodded, taking in Kieba's advice.

"Where is he now?" She asked, getting off the ground, brushing at her skirt. Kieba raised a brow.

"Heh... With Reili. The rest of the class has headed off home, HA, the fools are walkin'. Hehehehe... We are the only one's left here in the forest..." She began laughing, at the thoughts of a bunch of brain-less students walking towards their home town, all covered in dirt and shit from the march.

"Wells, me dear." Kieba laughed, walking up beside the girl. She gestured to her back.

"We had better get to you with the rest of us. We'll be right here in the forest for now. Jump on, and we'll get that wound on your arm checked."

Reluctantly, Sakura got on the dragon's back, and together they trotted towards their camp base, where, unknown to them, that they would be staying there for more than one night.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	15. Gallery Notice

Letter from the Author-ess! (Again!XD)

Woot! I was meaning to put this up a little while ago, but I have a pic gallery for this fic! Pix will be updated with a notice at the end of a chapter, so you gotta keep your eyes peeled to read if I have updated the pix or not!  
  
Since FFC wont let me link, you'll have to copy and paste the address into your Net address bar.   
http://www.geocities.com/yoshisbeachhut/gallery.html   
There ya'll go, there be the linkie!   
Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Hells bells, critise me all you want if ya wish to! Anythin's good!   
~Kinda (AKA - Karinday2k)


	16. Chapter13

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 13. Keeping of Gender.

"How very interesting..."

Ry squatted down in a familiar clearing, a grin plastered to his face. He looked up at the sky above him, before pulling a small vial from his shirt pocket. He moved in on a marking in the grass, and pulled a couple of blades from the Earth and placed them in the vial. He frowned.

"It will be much harder to extract... Considering that she was killed some.... Three hours ago... And the fact that there will be plant DNA alongside it.... Fuck..." He muttered, breaking up his sentences with some thinking. Popping the vial back into his pocket, he then went to grab a notepad. He smiled.

"Quintessavera was not all that hard to get..." He went on, pulling out a biro and scratching something off the paper.

He turned, and walked off, as silently as the mists, and as sinister as the darkness that was slowly setting in.

"OH HONEY! I'M HOME!"

Kieba trotted into a tiny clearing in the forest, on her back was a sleeping Sakura. She had passed out, yet again, from exhaustion and the pain that her body had been subjected to. From behind a tree, Reili poked her head out and grinned, noticing that they were both safe and sound.

"How was your day?" She asked sarcastically, placing a claw on her hip. Kieba poked her tongue at her and rested the girl down on the ground.

"She's been bleedin' for a good while, ay." She said. Reili snorted, crossed over her arms and sat onto the ground.

Sure, she was worried about the girl's current appearance, and how she got to be that way, but if Syaoran saw her back here? He'd probably go into psycho mode. The raptor sighed and placed a fist under her chin.

"Yeah... I know, Kieba. But have you thought about the consequences of bringing her back here?" She coughed slightly, the cold evening night air was beginning to get to her. "I mean... Fuckhead will flip."

Kieba waved a claw at Reili in a defensive manner for the girl.

"Nonsense, Reili. Screw what he says. I like her, she's cool. And besides, if we just left her out in the cold tonight, she wouldn't be seeing tomorrow morning. Which brings us to the next thing...."

"Warmth." The both said in unison.

Reili got off the ground, and began walking around the site, picking up whatever she could that could possibly be of service as fire material.

"Lighting up won't be a problem." She laughed, pulling a lighter out of her skirt pocket. Kieba looked on, a brow raised.

"You still smoke, Rei?" She asked, a small frown on her face. The raptor only nodded and slipped the golden coloured lighter into her pocket.

"Yeah, I do. It's called, "Getting off the edge."

"Better not be that pot shit again."

Reili stopped collecting and looked back at Kieba, who was sitting back on her haunches, looking annoyed.

"Hey, Kieba. Heh... Only when I have the shit, ay. Only when I have the shit."

She rolled her eyes.

Grinning, Reili threw a small stack of branches, leaves and other plant-like bit and pieces into a pile that was located near Sakura. She thought that it would be best if she was not moved.

"Yeah, well, Reili, news flash... Smoking Pot'll kill you."

"Not if I get around to killing her first." Snapped a voice.

Syaoran stood at the very edge of the camp site, a disgusted sneer on his face. 

"What the fuck's she doing back here?" He spat, and Kieba jumped in on Sakura's behalf.

"She needs us, and you know it."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Well, you should." Kieba muttered, turning her back on him. Syaoran rolled his eyes and sat down next to the pile of material that Reili had gathered. He raised a brow, sniggered, and waved his hand over the pile, and they ignited.

"Show off..." Reili snorted, noticing the way he was using his magic. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?" He retorted, not even bothering to met the raptor's glare.

It was just as Yelan and Zezzabellina had predicted. Syaoran was once again, as stubborn and as arrogant as ever. Typical.

Finally, the sky changed from its setting oranges of the evening to the blacks and blues of the night. Kieba, Reili and Syaoran all sat around the small fire, not speaking or making a sound. All that was to be heard was the crackling of the fire and Reili's heavy reptilian breathing. That was before a low growl interrupted the silence.

"Hehehehehe... Sorries ya'll... I dunno about you lot, but I is-a starvin'!" Kieba exclaimed, much to the relief of everyone else. 

"You can feed your face when we get home." Reili said, leaning back with her claws behind her head. Syaoran sighed.

"I don't think so, girls." He murmured. He was given confused looks.

"Come on, everyone thinks I killed Zezzabellina. There are probably cops and shit everywhere by now, the nosy bastards. We can't go back... Well... I can't anyway."

Kieba got up, a smirk on her face.

"Well that dun bother me!" She began to trot off, when Reili grabbed her tail, dragging her back.

She looked at the dragon sternly.

"No one in our family backs off, or leaves others stranded, Kieba. You know the rules."

"HA!" Kieba laughed, tugging her tail from her grasp. "Syaoran's been an asshole. An inconsiderate asshole. He deserves it." 

She stopped her taunting, looked down at the young man, and a warm smile appeared on her face.

"Oh hells bells boy, you know we aren't gonna leave you any time soon."

There was another break of silence.

Syaoran decided to take this moment of silence to reflect upon himself. He went over the fight between him and Sakura, and he could still remember her words.

__

'Would you kill me too?'

He shuddered, recalling her eyes that were staring up at him so full of pain. It was those eyes that got him to reflect, to make him go over the afternoon.

"HEY! HEY! Wake up, fuckhead!" Reili was shaking his shoulders, trying to get him back into the real world.

"Huh? What?" Syaoran jumped back into the real world. "Reili, what the hell do you want!?" He snapped. Reili stopped her shaking and took her claws off his shoulders.

"It's time we all got some rest ay?"

Kieba silently walked over to Sakura and gave the gash on her arm a quick once over, before resting down beside her, head on her claws. She looked up and with her head, gestured for the others to come over.

"There is no way in this realm that I am sleeping near her." Syaoran growled, but a quick thump behind the head from Reili made him reconsider. He turned to face her, and what he got was the pissed off glare of daggers.

"It's late. I am tired. Therefore you do not argue. Otherwise, I'll kill you. Get the picture?" She growled sarcastically. She pointed to his groin. "Now get yer ass next to her now, before I rip off your manhood."

Deciding that it would be best to do as the raptor asked him, he bared his teeth at her first, before laying down beside Sakura.

"The only reason why I am doing this..." He muttered. "...Is because I would like my privates intact."

Reili collapsed down next to him and playfully punched him in the side, before closing her eyes.

"Shut the mother fuck up, Li, and get the hell to sleep."

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	17. Chapter14

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 14. Sky Fallouts.

"IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Falling out of the sky, legs shooting out in all directions, came the most weirdest of weird characters.

"OOF!" She landed straight on her ass. She groaned, and looked around, and frowned as she went to rub her rear.

"GAH! This would be soooooooo much easier if I didn't have hooves..."

She was equine in appearance, well... Sorta. A dragon/horse creature, the colour of sapphire and the most strangest of tails. That was where her dragonish structure came into proportion, for it was long, reptilian and finned at the very tip. Her fins on her head, where incredibly similar to Kieba's yet the webbing in between were of a shiny navy blue. A long fin ran down from the back of her head to the base of her tail, and the only places where she had hair was on her forelock, a couple of side strands on each side of her head, and the feathering around her hooves. An aqua strip underneath her indicated her underbelly. Everything else was... Fur.

Ignoring the pain in her rear, she struggled to get upon all fours, and trotted around in circles before looking up to the sky, in a way of communication with the higher spirits.

"So... HEY ALL YOUR UP THERE!" By the sound of her voice, she was African American.

"Why am I down here again? There is no fricken way I am gonna find those humans you know!"

From the south, came a tickling breeze. It flew past the creature, slightly raising her into the sky. As if it was playing with her.

"Alright, alright! Dammit, Zezzabellina, I'll find them okay? God damn..."

__

'Be nice, Vaporiana...' A soft voice broke into the creature's mind. It was heavily accented with Italian. Zezzabellina's.

Vaporiana frowned and looked up at the sky, half pleading, half irritated.

"Come on." She whined. "Put me down, Zez... Otherwise, I won't be your messenger girl."

As if it was giving up, the mischievous breeze vanished, dropping Vaporiana back onto the ground. She landed gracefully, as if she was a cat, and smiled.

"Thankin' you." She muttered. Closing her eyes, Vaporiana turned her head towards the darker regions of the Zira forest. She felt something coming from there. Something powerful. Something dark. Well, that was the first reading that she received from it. Concentrating a little more towards the presence, she felt something that she rarely felt when it came to reading auras. Confusion. Plain, simple, irritating confusion. Snapping her eyes open, the equine took a feeble step back, slightly confused herself that she felt such a feeling in an aura.

"How strange..." She mumbled, her dark eyes narrowing in the aura's direction. "Aura's are not supposed to be confused. Slightly off, yes, but never, ever confused." 

She reared, feeling the winds as they tried themselves to make sense of what was happening.

"It's almost as if the owner of the aura is trying to fight what it feels. How fucking stupid of them!"

__

'VAPORIANA!' Zezzabellina's voice rang out. _'Mind your language while you are down in the mortal realm... You don't wish to give us spirits a bad name now... Don't you...'_

"Hey, Zezza," Vaporiana began. "I _am_ a spirit! Why aren't you down here yourself, finding those two humans, ay? You know them, I don't."

__

'Ah.... Si... That is true, but Vaporiana, you must remember, I have been dead for what? Two days? I have not been able to regain my spiritual strength so that I may descend on the mortal realm.' There was a soft chuckling in the equine's mind. _'So... That is why I am sending you down to find them and teach them. Alright?'_

"Yeah, yeah, alright, alright." Vaporiana muttered. She faced where she had felt the confused aura only minutes before, trying to discover who it belonged to. The first thought to enter her mind was a colour. 

The colour of green.

It was tinged red, as if it was in pain, hued with a dull blue, as if it was depressed. Vaporiana sighed. This aura needed saving. And fast.

"Yo, Zezza!" Vaporiana cried out, rearing back onto her hind legs again. She squinted towards the aura once more.

__

'Si?'

"Yah, man, that aura you was talkin' about?" She questioned. "Was it green?"

__

'Si. It was.'

A grin appeared on the equine's face. She came down on all fours and began trotting off towards the darker regions of the forest.

"One down, three to go."


	18. Chapter15

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 15. Scares, Blushes and Ry's Contemplations.

Reili awoke to the sounds of the forest birds and noises.

A pair of dull red feathered birds were chirping loudly, arguing over who would get the spot to call out for a right of a mate. There loud chatter was enough to make the raptor's teeth set of edge. Grinning mischievously, she quietly rolled over onto her side and picked a couple of rocks off the floor, before pegging them at the noisy birds.

"Heh... That oughta sort them out... Stupid birds..."

She got up, her knees cracking as she did so. Turning around to take a glance at the rest of the sleeping group, a rather amused expression appeared on her face.

Tip-toeing over to Kieba, Reili began to shake her shoulders softly.

"Hmmmmm....?" She lifted her sleepy head off her claws and faced Reili, who was now sniggering lightly. The dragon raised a brow.

"What are you giggling about, you crazy fool?" Kieba whispered, irritated because she had been rudely awoken.

"That..." Reili answered, extending a narrow clawed finger beside Kieba. Turning her head ever so slowly, Kieba's eyes rested upon the sleeping figures of Sakura and Syaoran, snuggled up together. The girl was resting upon the young man's chest, cuddled up to him as if she was a young child, her head resting under his chin. Syaoran was no better off, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, as if he was refusing to let her go. Overall, they were both rather content. 

Kieba took the moment into consideration, before laughing her head off, until tears began trickling down her face.

"I-I just..." She struggled to catch her breath. "Can't wait to see what they do when they wake!"

Reili joined in on the laughter, and combined, they woke the sleeping duo up.

The first thing they did was look into each other's eyes, horrified expressions upon their faces, as if they had just seen the walking dead. Then went on to take a gander of the compromising position that they were in, before screaming their heads off.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"I WOULD IF YOU'D LET GO OF ME!"

Sakura jumped off Syaoran, slapped him hard across the face, before taking off. On closer inspection, one would realise that her face was rather red.

By now, Reili and Kieba were in hysterics, laughing so madly, that Syaoran thought that it would be an appropriate time to call someone from the mental institution to come and collect them. Instead, he gingerly pawed his cheek, before turning a deep crimson.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" Kieba howled, banging the ground with her claws. Reili tried her best to stand, but failed. Seeing Reili fall upon her rear made Kieba laugh even harder. She thought that she was going to explode.

"You two are so uncoordinated that you are falling over yourselves..." Syaoran muttered, lowering his gaze so that the two females could not see him blushing.

"Oh, yes!" Reili grinned, snapping her fingers. "You seemed to be incredibly coordinated in what you were doing in your sleep. Gosh..." She began laughing madly again. "We had better get out of your road."

Cursing as loudly as he could, Syaoran got off the ground, fists clenched at his sides. He then proceeded to storm off, in a way that could only make the reptiles laugh harder.

"Going back for seconds, are we?!" Kieba yelled out, her face red. Syaoran turned and gave her the finger before picking up a large stick off the ground.

"What's the stick for, Li?" Reili screeched. "Don't you think your's would be good enough?"

Both reptile's exchanged looks, then exploded, rolling around on their sides, tears pouring from their eyes.

"No... I am going to kill myself with it." Syaoran growled, before turning away into the forest. "Have a nice day ladies."

~*~  


Sakura sat at a small creeks edge, and dangled her legs into the waters. She felt the soothing power of the waters, she hoped that they would take all of her problems away.

__

'God dammit... How embarrassing...' She thought, watching her feet move about slowly in the water. _'I didn't even remember doing that... I don't remember a thing...' _ She tried to remember the night, but to no avail. It was as simple as this. They had both crept into each others arms during the night, whilst in their sleep. It was their auras that made them do it, but this she did not know. There was one thing she could remember though. How safe it was to be in his arms like that.

__

'He is so arrogant though... He was going to hurt me when he dragged me off like that... Or so I thought....'

Feeling the heat of the morning sun through the trees, Sakura slid into the water, not bothering to take off her shirt, or anything as a matter of fact. 

She rested back, floating on top of the waters, not knowing that there was someone watching her.

He had masked his silver aura quite well, the spell that he had been taught in his earlier days had payed off. Watching the emerald eyed beauty swimming in the creek's waters made something inside of him growl. Ever since Sakura arrived in Gemstar, Ry Moshitsu had a fascination with her. He spent most of his time, apart from when he was not doing strange things in his lab, thinking about her. It soon became rather obsessive.

He sat there now, hiding between the shadows, watching her, contemplating on what he should do next. To go out there and get her was one option, the other was to hide, and continue watching and wanting. The first option thought it was time to come into play.

Ry strolled out of his hiding place, and down to the creek's banks. It was only then did Sakura realise that she was not alone. She almost chocked as she went under the water from fright, when a strong arm took a hold around her wrist and helped her out of the water. 

"Uhhhh... Thank you..." She said, a hint of fear in her voice.   
Ry never let go of her wrist. Instead, he gave her the once over, and smiled evilly as her white blouse that she was wearing had become transparent from the water, partially revealing her undergarments for all to see. He took a step closer towards the spooked girl.

"No need to thank me like this..." He said softly, yet cruelly. He stared deep into the girl's eyes and she fainted. He smirked, knowing the spell that he has just cast upon her. "You can thank me in other ways."

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	19. Chapter16

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 16. Unintended Situations.

Ry was not what one would call, "normal". He was always in a different world, showing different personalities, acting as if he was crazy. In fact, he was.

At one time, he could be a gentlemen, going back to the ways that if he was walking down the street with a young girl, he would take off his jacket and place it on the ground if there was a dirty area that they had to cross. He could turn into a monster, taking whatever he wanted, without giving a shit of what the other person thought, not giving a fuck about anything. Only survival and himself.

Looking over at the girl that was lying in his bed, a strange grin appeared on his face and he got up from his chair. He had sat there after he had dragged her to his home in the forest, watched her, deciding on what he should do with her. He had come to his decision. 

__

'She's totally out of it... She would never know... She doesn't need to know...'

Leaning over her, he took off her shirt, running a finger down her chest, before running them down her body to her skirt. Ry quickly took a step back, realising that the girl was stirring in her sleep. She was going to wake soon. He had to get this over and done with. Fast. He undid the buttons on her skirt, pulling it off, taking her undergarments with them, and his hideous grin widened.

He was insane.

Feeling a cold presence over her body, the girl what was lying in the bed, woke. And screamed out, startling the silver haired boy that lingered over her.

__

'Oh my God... Where am I? _Who is he? My God...'_

Sakura's eyes flicked from the boy to her body and her throat constricted. 

__

'What has he done...'

Something inside of Ry screamed out as the girl's frightened emerald eyes meet with his. She was genuinely terrified. 

__

'I haven't even had my way with her yet..' Ry thought, the sight of her eyes only adding to his monstrous appetite. His monster side lived off fear, hate and repulsion, growing with every soul that he claimed.

"You're mine.." He hissed, jumping on top of the petrified girl, and pushing himself down on her. She fought back, pushing him off her with a surprising feat of strength. Grabbing the sheets off the bed, she clutched them to her chest, in a feeble attempt to cover her body. Never before, had she felt so unprotected.

Sakura flicked her eyes around the small room, looking for a way to escape, looking for a way to freedom.

__

'Has he taken me?' She asked herself, pressing the sheet closer to her vulnerable body in a defensive act. She felt no different, much to her pleasure. She watched the boy advance on her, push her into the wall behind her, bring himself close to her, and pried legs apart.

"NO!" She screamed, punching the boy in the face, breaking his nose. She watched the boy reel off in pain, his hands flying to his nose to tend his injury.

"You little bitch." She heard him say, but Sakura was not even going to give him a second glance, as she leapt towards the door, freeing herself from her prison.

Ry was not a quitter. If he wanted something, he would get it, whether anybody liked it or not. He knew that his mother was not home, so he took off in pursuit of the honey haired, emerald eyed girl that he wanted so badly.

"I know this place like the back of my hand, my dear... I will find you." He called out down the narrow corridor. He hunted her, like a malicious poacher, listening out for her footsteps, her rapid breathing ringing like bells in his ears.

Turning gracefully around a corner, he knew he had the girl cornered. She way she was heading, down the east wing, was a dead end, trapping her.

He stopped at the mouth of a small hallway, and peered down at the girl who was huddled in the corner of the path, the sheets wrapped around her as if she was a defenceless child. And a defenceless child she was.

"You are not making this easy on me, aren't you?" Ry sneered, grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her into the air, lifting her about a foot off the ground. Crying out in pain, she dropped the sheet that was held around her body, revealing herself for the creature to see.

"It's time, my dear..." 

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	20. Chapter17

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 17. Fall of the Faith.

It was only by sheer coincidence that Kieba was walking past a rather strange hut in the forest, whilst on the lookout for both Syaoran and Sakura when she could have sworn that she heard screams. Screams of terror. But it was those screams that struck something deep inside of her.

"SAKURA!"

Running up the mansions front stairs, Kieba pounded at the doors, knowing that it was her dear friend who was in trouble, and she feared the worst.

"Oh fuck this." She yelled. Giving herself a run up, she ran back up the flight of stairs, ramming the door with all her might.

"Aiiiiiii!" The dragon screamed, falling onto the ground, the pain soaring through her shoulder, and down her spine. The door was not even scathed. She cursed for her small reptilian body, embarrassed that she could not be like her other taller and built up dragonic cousins.

Pushing herself off the ground, her eyes moved over to a window that was next to the door, and a thought crossed her mind. Doing the same thing that she had done with the door, Kieba threw herself through the window, glass shattering as she made contact.

"FUCK!" She screeched, as a she landed on a large, sharp slither of glass, it ramming through her thigh. "GOD DAMM MOTHER FUCKER!"

Reefing it out of her flesh with her teeth, she threw the piece of bloodied glass onto the floor and called out again, her voice high pitched and hoarse from her yelling.

"SAKURA!"

She heard muffled cries from upstairs. 

"I'M COMING GIRL, HANG ON!"

From his position on top of the terrified girl, Ry's attention switched to the voice coming from downstairs. 

__

'Someone's here...' His mind hissed. Taking a look at the girl that was under him, he sniggered. 

He hadn't taken her yet, he wanted her as scared as possible, if it was going to be good. As far as he was concerned, it gave him thrills. He watched the girls' eyes light up.

"KIEBA!" She screamed, her voice as high as ever. Ry slapped her across the face, leaving a reddened patch on her left cheek.

"Shut up!" He growled, clamping a firm hand over her lips. "I will have you..."

Closing her tear filled eyes, Sakura felt the boy pull her legs apart and felt his hands running down her thighs. 

__

'Oh God... What have I done to deserve this...' 

She waited, in a terrified state, for him to penetrate her, to do is wretched deed.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! NO ONE TOUCHES ONE OF MY SISTERS AND GETS AWAY WIT IT!"

Her eyes snapped open to watch Kirba push the boy off her, her claws fully extracted. 

_'Sister?'_ Sakura mentally questioned. A small smile appeared on her face "Kieba...Thank God..."

Kieba stood at the side of the bed, and she swiped her claws in the boy's face. 

"Get the hell away from her..."

She watched the boy snarl, his dark eyes meeting hers, sending a wave of shivers through her. Still, she was not going to be fazed.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! FUCK OFF!" She screamed, lashing out, and slitting the boy's upper arm. He kicked out, sending Kieba onto her back, he reached over her body to a set of drawers, pulled out a knife, and brought it to her throat.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled, getting ready to swipe it through her.

Sakura flipped herself onto her feet, and grabbed the boy by his braid, pulling him off her friend. The boy was quick, he knew what he was doing. He was able to grab Sakura with his free hand, bringing her on top of him. On top of the kitchen knife that he held in an upright position on his chest. He grinned as he watched her eyes flash wide open in pain, and he pushed the knife further into her stomach, feeling the blood gush from the wound and onto his hands.

"Silly bitch..." He muttered, pushing her off him, and sucking the blood off his hands in a vampiric manner. He watched the new comer, the pure white dragon with the dark coloured eyes, crawl over to the bleeding girl and taking her up in her arms before turning away, to retreat into the darkness from whence he came.

~*~ 

From his standing position in the middle of the Zira forest, a searing pain ran through Syaoran's unsuspecting body, rendering him to his knees.

"Sakura..." He gasped, the pain overwhelming his body, and leaving him in a collapsed heap in the grass.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	21. Chapter18

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 18. The Beginning of Realisations.

Cantering as quickly as she could past and through the numerous obstacles in the Zira forest, Vaporiana searched for the owner of the confused aura. The reason for her increased concern in the aura, was that suddenly, without warning, the muddled green of the aura had turned blood red, before flickering out. Something had happened to its owner, something that the equine could not yet comprehend.

She jumped over a large rotten log, then realising that she was in some sort of clearing, broke her canter into a full flown gallop, her hooves pounding with anxiety as she neared the location of where the aura was last felt.

A wave of relief passed over Vaporiana's body like a blanket as the aura came back into focus. It was weak, torn, but obviously, its owner was still alive.

Another clearing. The Zira forest was almost famous because of th unique way in which it grew. Clearings here and there, thick trees where trees were permitted to grow. The strange crystal clear stream, which seemed to be numerous small creeks, but was actually the one system, mystified those who tried to follow its path.

The reason for that is because not one person follows the exact same path. Ever. Similarities, yes, but never the same.

Vaporiana knew she was close. She slowed her pace down to a simple trot, and held her head high in the air. Some what afraid of what she could find.

It was, indeed, weak, that aura she was tracking. It was missing something from it, like a complicated puzzle. Never complete without the final piece. She came to a sudden halt as she realised tht she almost ran over the one that she had been seeking.

"Good God... The Protector..."

Vaporiana was compelled to kneel before the figure that lay face down in the dirt, but she knew, that right now, the chestnut haired boy needed her assistance.

"I knew I'd be meeting you soon, young one, but I was hoping it would be under better skies..."

The young man was mumbling something in his delirious state, and Vaporiana lowered her head to hear him. She could have sworn that all he was saying was the name "Ying Fa", over and over again, as if he was crazy. Then it hit her.

"The Faith..." She whispered. "He is calling out to her, but she cannot hear..."

It struck her as odd. She could pick up on Syaoran's aura, but not the young girl's.

"I don't understand..." She whispered in apology.

Taking a hold of the man's shirt with her teeth, Vaporiana, with a little bit of luck, flung him upon her back.

"I do have some where I can take you though..." She muttered, shifting uncomfortably under the man's weight. "But first we must first find this Ying Fa..."

~*~  
  
Syaoran awoke from his sleep, only to be greeted with darkness and the pounding of hooves. He then noticed that he was bouncing about uncontrollably. He frowned, trying to keep balance.  
_'Where the hell am I?'_ He wondered, trying to locate which direction the hooves were coming from. It was only then did he notice that he was barely on top of a horse. And an odd looking one at that. He half screamed, grabbing the creature's fins, which in turn made the horse rear up in surprise.

Syaoran fell off, taken off guard, and the horse whipped around on its heels to meet him face to face. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Who are you?" The young man asked, his voice was low, as if the creature that stood before him was of a higher world. In fact, she was. He then flinched, as a dull pain began throbbing in his stomach. He pushed aside the pain. The equine raised a brow.

"Vaporiana... Water Spirit of the Zira Forest and Healer." Her voice was on airs, but it also gave Syaoran a sense of equality.

"And I know who you are, Xiao Lang Li. And...." She raised her head, to look down at him. "You have failed in your duty to protect the Faith."

She left it to dawn on him, and when it did, the young man's amber eyes flew open with shock.

"S-She's dead?" He asked. Suddenly, he felt rather small and afraid. But a part of him refused to believe that she was gone. And it was this part that was right.

"No... Not dead... But from my readings, must almost be. I can't find her anywhere." The equine said. Syaoran rose to his feet, and with pleading eyes, asked if he could attempt to seek her out.

"Please..." He quietly demanded. "I know that if she's still alive I can find her."

"And what makes you think that, Xiao Lang? You have been so distant, so uncaring towards her... We have seen it." Vaporiana said, as if she was deliberately trying to push him away. The man stood his ground, but tears seemed to prick his eyes.

"I cannot say how, but I know." He said bravely. The equine simply nodded, kneeled down and gestured to her back.

"Come along then." She said. Syaoran slowly walked up beside the horse, and slowly climbed back onto her back. Vaporiana smiled and raised herself, almost throwing off the man by accident.

"Dammit! Are you trying to kill me?!" He screeched, clinging onto her for dear life. She only nodded sarcastically.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She giggled. She became serious.

"Alrighty, Li. Grab onto my fins and hang on. This is gonna be a rough ride. If you sense her, tell me, m'kays?"

He nodded and took hold. Vaporiana reared, a grin plastered to her face.

"TALLY HO SILVER!" She called out, before cantering off in the direction that she came.

~*~

"This does not look good..."

Zezzabellina dipped her paws into the silver sheeted looking pond, watching the waters ripple. She sighed and dropped to her knees.

"It's not as if she is dead... Otherwise, she would be up here with us."  
"Yelan..." The hybrid began, picking herself up off the ground. She looked up at the esqisite woman and tears came to her eyes.

"I should have known that the Dire was Moshitsu..."

Strands of hair fell from the bun on the woman's head as she leant over to console Zezzabellina. She frowned slightly.

"No one knew. Not even Nadeshiko had known about the silver haired boy that had attacked her daughter, despite the fact that she had been up in the heavens the longest. She was now trying desperately to send Vaporiana a message, telling the equine about the incident. She was on breaking edge too. Her daughter was almost dead.

"Oh Quintessavera... Vaporiana will find her before anything else happens to her. She will not let you, Nadeshiko or Ying Fa down. Do you understand?"

It was times like these that Yelan with her severe rule of firmness came into good practise. If she was not so clear headed, all three of the spirits would be running around as if their heads were chopped off. Zezzabellina nodded and returned her gaze down the looking pond. She prayed that Yelan was right.

~*~

"God fucking damn! Can anyone hear me?!"   
Kieba's wild, hysterical scream rang out through the silent forest. She had made sure that she got both her and Sakura out of Moshitsu's hut and as far away as possible. Kieba, for once in her life, was well and truly pissed. How dare they take one of her sisters and do such a deed upon her. She vowed that she would be getting revenge. Many thoughts ran into her mind, de-capitating the mongrel, slicing open his stomach and devouring his insides. Even gouging out his eyes with her claws or ripping off his testicals would be enough for her. No, not really, but she would avenge Sakura's attack somehow.

A river of pain ran up her thigh, causing the dragon to screech into the night.

She was weak. The wound that she received while jumping through the window to save Sakura's sorry behind, had never stopped bleeding since she had left Moshitsu's Hut, yet at the moment, she was more concerned about the state that the young girl was in. Stabbed in the lower stomach, it was a tough wound to try and mend.

She looked down at the bleeding girl on the forest floor, and she knew that once she awoke, she would feel the true pain of the wound. Kieba gritted her teeth, only imagining the screams that would follow.   
The dragon knelt down, ignoring the pain in her thigh, trying to inspect the gaping hole in Sakura's stomach. Nausea crept up her throat, as she saw the blood continuously seep through. Swallowing back the vile vomit, Kieba tried her best to rise beside the girl, and to get her light sky blue aura to focus upon her as she stared at the wound with dark eyes.

"Riina..." Her voice was low as a strange small shield appeared over the dragon's heart. It glowed a bright blue, the glow reflecting off everything that was in a five meter radius.

"Sellamorei..."

From the shield came two long blue ribbons, which under the strange lighting, shone a rich purple. They hovered over the wound, before wrapping up in a bow, a mere ten centimetres from the injury.

"Tsukaiiya!"

Loosely translated from the Gemstarian language, the three strange words simply meant. 'Healer Ribbons Unite.'  
The ribbons snapped apart from the bow that they were in, before shooting into and lodging themselves deep inside of the girl's stomach. There was a burst of sky blue light, and a force threw Kieba away from Sakura, some two meters away. Her shield over her heart had disappeared, but the ribbons remained inside of the girl, before vanishing, leaving only a large bruise where the bloodied hole used to be.

The spell was, obviously, a healing chant, taught to her by Zezzabellina when she was only three. Finally, it had come in handy.

Kieba on the other hand, was in a even worse off state then what she had been in only moments before. The chant had taken a lot out of her, and she was barely able to stand as she watched Sakura groan in pain, but her eyes remained tightly closed. The dragon smiled as the girl's aura began to glow it's usual shade of pink.  
_'All I can hope now is that someone finds her... Fast.'_

Kieba's strength was finished off by her wish, and she collapsed onto the ground in a feverish sleep.

~*~

Syaoran had been fighting the fatigue that had plagued his body since his first night in the forest of Zira when something snapped him awake. An aura, pink in colour, sent his own soaring. He shuddered, suddenly feeling as if he was floating, when Vaporiana came to a screeching halt, and the man flew straight over her head.   
"Did you feel that?" She asked, her fins pricked in a form of alertness. Syaoran nodded, his face was deep crimson in colour from the feelings that played inside of him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the emotions, and as soon as his face returned to its normal colour, he faced the equine.

"It's her..." He whispered. He then turned and ran in Sakura's direction, his heart constricting at the thoughts of why her aura was so weak.

Vaporiana smiled, broke into a slow canter and followed him, the air blowing around her forelock. She lowered her head, coming up behind the man and slipping her head between his legs, propping him up onto her back. Syaoran yelled out something, crossed between, "What the fuck?" and "Gnah!", but Vaporiana paid no heed.

"We'll travel a lot faster this way." She muttered, as they both flew out into a clearing which contained a disturbing sight.

"WHOA!" Vaporiana screamed, slamming on her horse brakes, once again throwing the young man off her back, sending him into the ground. She stopped and backed off a little.

"Fuck. Sorry, kid." 

She trotted over to him, nudged his shoulder with her nose, before turning his head to look behind him.   
A heavily bleeding dragon, her white scales had blood rubbed into them, staining them. A puncture wound to her thigh. Vaporiana took a couple of long steps before sniffing the dragon over. She was breathing. Just.

"SAKURA!"  
Syaoran practically leapt over to Sakura's unconscious form and took her hand up in his. His eyes scanned over her body, and looked away with a guilty face as he realised that she was naked. Quickly, he undid the buttons on his shirt and threw it over her. He was thankful that he was taller than her, because the shirt covered where it had to. Not really knowing what he was doing, he propped her up against his chest, and he began to button up the shirt so that he could pick her up. Once she was safely nestled up in his arms, he got off the ground and walked towards Vaporiana.  
While Syaoran had been tending to Sakura, Vaporiana temporally healed Kieba, the puncture wound was now only a small scar on her thigh. The dragon was yet to gain consciousness.

The equine smiled, as she raised her attention to the man, not to mention his and the Faith's aura entwining with each other. Yet the space between the two auras as they entwined were a considerable distance apart. Vaporiana sighed.

__

'They do not realise that they are meant to be.... Their aura's cannot connect without them doing so first.'

"Take Kieba." Syaoran said, looking down at the half naked girl in his arms. He frowned and pushed the shirt down her legs to try and cover her. He blushed once he noticed what he had done. Vaporiana did as she was told, hoisting the dragon up onto her back. An eerie silence set through the forest, and Syaoran felt Sakura shiver in his arms. He held her closer to his bare chest, in an effort to keep her warm.   
_'Why am I doing this? Why do I feel so... Needed?'_   
He quickly shook his thoughts out of his head. Still, the feeling that she gave him made him feel... Wanted. Vaporiana took the first step towards the trees, a small smile on her face.

"Come along, Xiao Lang, this way."

~*~

Reili paced the camp site, worry etched on her face. Not a thing told her of the status of her companions, and her heart ached with the stress of what could have happened to the remainder of her family.

"Where the fuck are they..." She whimpered, her eyes flicking back and forth, trying to pick up on sound or movement. Nothing. She shuddered, feeling more alone than ever, and curled up next to the small fire that she had only moments before created.

She made promises to herself, ones of what she was going to do, once morning came and after that if she ever found the rest of her friends.

__

'I promise I won't call Syaoran "fuckhead", "fuckface" or "fuckwit" ever again, if you just bring them all back safe. I won't ever get Jai to call another bomb threat on the school, or will I ever smoke dope again. Please God... Bring them back to me...'

Sleep appeared on the raptor's eyelids, and she soon succumbed to it, her eyes closing in defeat as the night marched on.

~*~

Back in a dark room, somewhat feeling as if it was underground, the silver haired demon child, Ry, paced back and forth, a grin plastered to his face.

"Three down, two to go.... Three down, two to go!"   
His chanting made the hairs on the back of anyone who heard it heads stand up, they had a chilling bite to it. He pranced over to a familiar notepad, and scribbled off a couple of names off a list. The names were scrawled in chicken scratch writing, barely eligible to read. There were two words at the top of the notebook page, written in block letters, easier to read.

"DNA SOURCES"

Ry Moshitsu grinned as he flipped the notebook shut, and waltzed over to a large metal table, a strange find in such a place. There were a set of steel drawers underneath it, and as Ry pulled the top one open, it screeched as steel rubbed against steel.

He picked up a vial, its contents consisted of blood covered grass blades inside a urine coloured fluid. Preservatives. On the outside of the vial was a makeshift sticker made from masking tape, a name etched in black ink. Z.Quintessavera. Placing the vial onto the table, the man proceeded to pull another two vials from his shirt pocket, wrapping a band of masking tape around the top ends of the two. With a pen retrieved from the steel drawer, he scribbled another two names, one on each vial. Once written, he examined both, reading over both names carefully. The names themselves? K.Ritaso and S. Kinomoto.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	22. Questions answered

A/N

Thankies to all the peeps who have been reviewing! ^^  
Just a quick note... It has been asked if there will be a lemon in this fic... I was gonna keep it as a surprise, but yup yup, there will be.... LEMON LIME AND ORANGE! XD (Kiddin') But yup, there will be..... **Hears spooky music** Sex. And plenty of it. ^^ And... MWA HA HA, it will be comin soon!  
Another note to notice.... Sakura did not get raped. She came close to it, very close to it, but Kieba pushed off Ry before he could actually get side of her. (His member didn't even touch her at all... He was too busy taking his time like all the bad guys do... Too busy perving on her to actually get her) So..... Yup.  
  
These scenes will be comin up soon, so beware....  
  
~Kinda


	23. Chapter19

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 19. Experimental Ingredients.

Syaoran couldn't even remember how long him and Vaporiana had been travelling so far, it must have been hours, the morning sunlight was beginning to peek over the trees, the forest's canopy filtering little of it. The visibility before him was still awkward to see through, but by now it was more of a grey-green light then midnight blue, giving him a permission to see slightly.  
Not so long ago, perhaps an hour and a half ago, Sakura's weight had begun to take its toll out on the young man, and he was forced to carry her piggy-back style, which he was not comfortable doing, considering the way she was dressed. He heard her whimper in her sleep, and felt her bury her face in the crook of his neck. He blushed, but continued walking.

The "appointed" leader of the group, Vaporiana, stopped in her tracks and smiled, looking across a small narrow bridge. The other side of the bridge was covered in a strange silver mist, wavering through the trees.

She turned to the man, her sapphire eyes sparkling.

"You must be quiet, Xiao Lang... The people here do not know you... They know me. They will keep us safe for now."

The equine trotted over the bridge, trying to keep Kieba upon her back. Syaoran followed suit, making sure that his passenger was safe and secure on his back.

The silver mists parted, and the small forest village of Edo came into view. Syaoran looked up in awe.  
Edo as it was called, was the village that had been kept a secret from the rest of the Zira forest for several generations. The inhabitants of the village were mystical, they were said to be as powerful as some of the element spirits themselves. It was a beautiful village, those who lived there resided in tree houses, some ten meters off the forest floor. Children who ran about on the forest grounds turned and gaped at the newcomers.  
A little girl with striking pitch black hair watched the equine and her group enter the village, a small smile upon her face. She nimbly ran over to an older woman, some eighteen years old, and tugged at her dress.

"Sister... Look..." She gushed, pointing in their direction. The woman's burgundy eyes lit up as they fell upon Vaporiana. She grabbed her little sister's hand before running towards the group.

"Vaporiana!"

The blue equine stopped, looked over in the woman's direction and smiled in recognition. 

"Meiling..."

The woman threw her arms around her neck, and wept.

"It has been so long! It was prophesised that you would return with..." She let go of Vaporiana's neck and stood back to scan over the rest of the group. Her eyes became wide as they fell upon Syaoran.

"With the pawns... Oh my God..." She said slowly. 

Meiling was dressed rather differently to most of the villagers. Her long dress was woven from spun silk, royal purple in colour, with blood red symbols embroided in a pattern down the centre of the front. On her shoulders was a similar purple shawl, made out of a transparent material. It flapped and hovered about with an unseen breeze. 

It was strange, for inside of the village, there was a breeze, how it was able to flow through was beyond most. Many said it was the winds spirits of the forest. And so, they kept the explanation at that.

"Vaporiana... You team is weak..." She said, and gestured to a large tree house. "Take them where they can rest... I can get some of my people to tend to them."

Vaporiana took Meiling's word and began to walk slowly up a set of large wooden steps, and up into one of the tree houses. Realising that she was indeed, a lot larger than the humans, she jumped off the steps, only to hover in mid-air with the white dragon upon her back. Slowly, she floated into the house. 

"WOW MEI-MEI!" The little girl screamed out. "How did the horsey do that?!"

Meiling smiled and patted the girl's head, before drawing her alongside her body. She looked over at Syaoran, who was brushing the hair out of his cargo's eyes and smiled.

"She must be a magical horsey then, Ninai."

Ninai pulled away from her sister's hold and ran up to the man. She tugged at his shorts.

"Hey mister, you can go up there to, you know... You're wife does not look well."

Syaoran looked down at the dark haired girl.

"S-She's not my w-wife." He stammered, a tinge of pink returning to his face. Ninai looked confused.

"She's not? Well... You two are... Umm..."

Meiling walked up behind the young girl and picked her up, hoisting her onto her shoulders. She faced the man and sighed.

"Mind my sister, Protector... She can read things sometimes..." She playfully squeezed her sister's leg. "She obviously got the wrong reading, didn't you Ninai?"

Ninai rested her arms on Meiling's head and giggled.

"No I didn't... Just look!" She protested. Meiling turned to follow Vaporiana's path up the stairs.

"Perhaps they just haven't realised it, Ninai..." She said, only loud enough for both them and the man to hear. 

~*~

Hours turned to days, and the days followed on. It was these four days that tested Syaoran with his emotions, and young Ninai did not help.

He never left Sakura's side, all he did was sit there on an uncomfortable little stool beside the girl's bed.

He wondered if she would ever wake, it was only then would he be able to discover if she really did need him or not. It had felt like as if she did when she was sleeping, but after all of his smart arsed remarks made out to her, would she ever want to be bothered with him. He fixed up the shirt that Ninai had recently given him and flinched.

__

'Oh yeah, sure thing she'll wanna acknowledge you, you jackass. It was because of your fucked up attitude did she run, your fucked up attitude that she was found, lying naked on the ground with the bruise to her gut. Xiao Lang, you are a fool. You do NOT deserve such a creature.'

He knew too, that the voice in his head was right. He was a real prick. Once upon a time, he did not want to know her, because she was different. Different like him. They were the same, and it spooked him, yet drew him towards her, and it confused him. But did he really hate her at anytime? He never did.  


"Owwww..."  
He had been so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the girl wake, her eyes watching him inventively.

"How long have you been sitting there for?" She asked. Syaoran on the other hand, jumped six foot off the stool, before landing ungracefully on the floor. Ignoring the pain in her stomach, she pushed herself forward and looked down with worrisome eyes. Seeing the man in a tangled mass on the floor made her giggle.

"Are you alright?" She asked, and she held out a hand to help him up. Instead, he waved it away and shook his head, before getting himself up beside her bed.

"The question is... Are you alright?" He looked straight at her, and watched as she retreated into the bed. She stayed deathly quiet for a moment, before looking at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I was scared... Scared that he would do it..." She murmured, pulling the bed covers up to her chin. Syaoran gritted his teeth. 

__

'So... Someone did... Rape her...' He hung his head in shame. For a reason far beyond her, Sakura winced when she saw the young man do this. She reached out and lifted his chin. She stared at him for a moment, almost losing herself in his eyes.

"Ry didn't take me... He only attacked me...." She choked, one of her hands where still clutching the bed sheet for security. "Kieba... She saved me... "

Anger ripped through Syaoran's shame at Moshitsu's name. How dare he come near her, most of all, how dare he even touch her. He pushed himself off the side of the bed, ready to tear something apart. He stormed to the exit, and Sakura shuddered as she heard him scream her attacker's name out of the doorway. It was as if he was trying to directly communicate with him. He was about to take his leave down the stairs when her voice stopped him.

"Syaoran..."

He turned, looked back at the young woman, her eyes were filled with confusion. He walked back slowly, back to her side and eased her back down onto the bed, for she was trying to get up in order to stop him. He took a hold of her hand, blushed and gazed into her eyes. It was then did they both feel it. They had something else to consider. Love.

He breated in deeply 

"I am not going to let him get away with what he did."

~*~

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU IS DOIN'?" Reili fell upon her rear, and shook her fist madly at the blue equine and jet black haired girl that stood before her.

"And you can get all that kooky fucked up magic away from me too!" She snapped. Both characters exchanged nervous glances before doing as they were asked.

"Little God damn punks."   
The woman, the one with the burgundy eyes, turned to look upon a small creature who sat down on her haunches behind them.   
"I thought you said she was the calm on, dragon." The woman said, gesturing to Reili.

"Oh! She is... Only when she wishes to be."

Kieba walked into view, and Reili jumped onto her hind legs before knocking over the small white dragon for a hug.

"Where the fuck have you been? I have never been so fuckin' worried in my life! Outta the fuckin' one hundred and twenty-four year life span I have, you lot have officially knocked of seventy-six!"

"Alright, alright, dammit, Reili..." Kieba sighed, standing up on all fours. "The thing is, is that we are all back together... In one place..."

As if it was set on cue, Syaoran stormed past the four, making his way towards Edo's exit. Reili sniggered.

"Yup, all in one place. Heh, sure Kieba."

The dragon hit her over the head and narrowed her eyes.

"Oi! And where the hell do you think you're going?!" She screeched to the young man. 

"To go and kill Ry Moshitsu!" He called back. 

Vaporiana and Kieba rolled their eyes, but the raptor took off after him, linking her arm with his.

"If you are gonna go and kill that little faggot, well... I want some of the action."

~*~

They had been travelling most of the morning, the raptor and the human, and they were slowly losing all hope of finding the perverted Moshitsu.

"I dunno..." Reili muttered, trudging through the fallen leaves. "Not a fuckin' trace... It's as if he disappeared..." She frowned as it dawned upon her. "In fact.. I didn't even know that he was around... I thought the little prick went home with the rest of the students."

"Yeah well... That's what we all though, okay?"

"Dammit, fuckhead... What has crawled up yer ass and died?"

"None of your God forsaken business."

"I see." Reili stopped in her tracks, ready to throw the next abusive comment that ran into her mind when something caught her eye. Over towards her left, in one of those not half obvious clearings that Zira liked to hold, was a small hut. One of the windows was noticeably smashed in, glass scattered over the small balcony. The very hut itself was strange looking indeed, all the other huts that she had taken notice of in Edo had no such windows or built on structures. She nudged her partner.

"Look a tad outta place?" She asked, and Syaoran looked over towards the building. He frowned and began walking towards it, much to Reili's annoyance.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't answer me then." She said sarcastically. Syaoran gave her the customary finger.

"And such politeness!" She said with false astonishment. She jogged up next to him and peered through the smashed mirror.   
"Ehhh... Does this look normal?" She asked. She pulled her head out of the window and checked around the side of the hut, before looking back through the window again.

"It looks so much bigger inside than out."

"I know..." Syaoran agreed, climbing up into the window, getting ready to jump inside.

"Better be care-"

"FUCK!"

Reili sniggered as she watched him fling his hand into the air, scream, fall into the hut, scream again, this time while holding a sliced hand.

"I told you to be careful..."

Syaoran winced as the sting from the cut intensified. He glared at the raptor.

"Get your ass in here... Now."

  
~*~

"Bleh... I so dun like the looks of this place."

After searching down the numerous hallways and rooms, that the tiny strange hut managed to fit, Syaoran and Reili stumbled across a large laboratory. Literally.

"Teaches you for smoking Pot, Reili, you fool." Syaoran grinned, stepping over the raptor who had fallen over a step into the room. Once upon her feet, Reili stared in horror at what was around her. Numerous glass prisons filled the room, about seven in all, all filled with a green liquid, all having something inside of them.

"Good God... What the hell are these things...?" 

Syaoran walked up to one of the containers, and looked closely at one of the objects inside. His eyes flew open with surprise. These things... They were living... 

"Hey, fuckhead!" He heard Reili giggle. He turned around and groaned.

"What do you want this time?" He snapped. She grabbed her breasts and held them behind one of the smaller containers. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"They make my boobs look bigger!" She laughed hysterically.

"You know what..." Syaoran muttered, picking up a small vial off a steel table. "You are sick. Very sick."  
His eyes scanned over the vial, the substance seemed to be yellow and brownish red, split as in half as if they were oils. He frowned.

__

'What the hell is this?'

Finally, his eyes came to rest on a label at the top of the vial, and he hit himself mentally for not seeing it first. He began to look slightly sick.  


K.Ritaso.

__

'Ritaso? Jesus Christ... That's Kieba's last name... What the fuck?'

His eyes stared at the label, before he heard Reili call out to him.

"Reili... If this is bullshit..."

"Uhhh... Syaoran... I just raided the fridge..."

"What did you find?"

Reili's claws shook as she pulled out two more vials out of the fridge, along with a notepad.   
"It's blood, fuckhead..." She whispered, handing him the vials. "Fucking blood."

Syaoran shivered, and rolled the other vials over in the palm of his hand. Nausea began to flood his body as the read the next two names.

"Z. Quintessavera..." He looked up at Reili with a horrified expression. "He's got her blood... It's Zezzabellina's..."  
A dreaded feeling crept about inside of him, as he really did not wish to read the next vial. Something compelled him to. He began to shake.

"God no..." He whispered. He almost dropped the vial from the shock. He didn't dare to breathe the name. 

S.Kinomoto.

"That's not all..." Reili shivered. She handed him the note book.

Placing the vials on the table, Syaoran took the book, and flipped to a page.

__

"24-11-02.

It has come to my attention that the blood sample that I have chosen are not enough for my major experiment to go through. I only have the one, the other sample still remains out of my grasp, and I fear it will be the hardest to collect.  
Human ova, one half of the building block needed to create life, is now what I seek. After the cherry blossom's attack, I fear that her production of the cell will not be functioning properly. Still... I must collect it today if I can go through with the experiment."

It was more a warning than anything else. Syaoran shivered. The monster was after her again.

His eyes moved down the page, which remained black, until something appeared through the sheet of paper. Something had been written on the other side of the sheet. He flicked the page over and stared at the scrawled words.

DNA SOURCES

__

Z.Quintessavera

K.Ritaso

R.Dinasha

S.Kinomoto

S.Li

A horrible feeling of guilt appeared in his stomach as it dawned upon him. He wanted all of them. As "samples".

"Reili..." He dropped the notepad. 

"We are not supposed to be here..."

__

~*~

They ran as fast as their legs could permit them, and still, it seemed that it was too slow for them. It did not take long for both Syaoran and Reili to realise that Ry would be tracking down Sakura once more, reading to take something from her. Reili shivered, remembering the words on the notepad.

She was a fast traveller, part Raptor, part Yossian, part God knows what else. She was equipped for running, her long legs and powerful haunches served her well in times like these. Not that she had been in a situation where a psychopath was chasing after them for blood and other various bits and pieces. Panic rose through her body. She could keep up paces of over sixty kilometres per hour over long periods of time, but as for her companion. Hell, he couldn't even run twenty. She skidded, she was only really jogging so that he could keep up with her, grabbed his arm and threw him upon her back. Then she began to run back to Edo, hoping she could get them both there in time.

~*~

"You again... Charming..."

Ry stood in the middle of the room, looking down at Kieba with a grin. The dragon hissed, and she alone, was the only real barrier between him and Sakura.

"You can just get the fuck out of her, you sick little man..." She growled, whipping her tail back and forth like an enraged cat. Ry smiled and raised his hand, his eyes glowed red, which looked terrifying with his naturally silver eyes, and shot a black and purple streaked beam of dark light at her. Kieba was quick, recalling her dodging training from many years ago, and from her mouth, breathed out a jet of light blue energy. It was slow, and easily avoided. 

The sound of the energy ricocheting off the hut wall awoke Sakura with a start. Her emerald eyes fell upon Ry and she screamed.

"OH! WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ry yelled, and her screaming immediatly ceased. Growling softly, she jumped out of the bed, a night gown of some sort covering her body, and she called upon her Star Staff.

"You silly bitch. That is not going to help you..." He sneered. Waving his hand behind him, Kieba, who was getting ready to attack him from behind, was immediately encased within a dark purple bubble, which began to glow silver. He then directed his hand at Sakura, sending her across the room, as if she had been shot out of a cannon.

"Weak. Fucking weak." He laughed, walking over to the girl, and kicking her in the stomach. The niggling pain that she had been left with over the last couple of days burned up, and she closed her eyes tightly, to try and block the pain. He held her down with one hand, and the other flew to her stomach and he began to rub it roughly. He concentrated for a moment, before grinning hideously.

"Gotcha when I need ya - You're ripe. Thanking you, my dear." He hissed into her ear. He slid his tongue down her neck, and she cried out in disgust.

He pulled out a strangely shaped injecting device, except that this contraption did the opposite. It extracted.

She didn't see what he did next, but she felt it.   
He stabbed it into her stomach, just centimetres lower than where he had stabbed her with the knife. He grabbed the end of the syringe with one hand, and extracted something from inside of her. She didn't know what. All she could do was scream, the pain was excruciating, she was far beyond tears. Ry ripped the contraption from the entry wound in her stomach, and he got up, a triumphant grin on his face.

"BASTARD!"

Syaoran was on his back, bringing him to the ground, and the needle was flung across the room, near the exit. Never before had Syaoran been so filled with blinded anger. He was throwing punches at Moshitsu's head, so blinded, that most missed. He was exhausting himself, and Ry saw this, taking out his blade from his jeans pocket and shoving it through the young man's leg, before reefing it out.

Syaoran rolled back, and tried to get up as Ry kicked him square in the chest, leaving him severely winded. The silver haired demon watched as Syaoran fell to the floor, shrugged and trotted over to the door, picking up the syringe. 

"I have came and received." He said, watching the chestnut haired boy crawl over to Sakura. There were tears in the young man's eyes, unlike Ry's whose where glowing with power 

"And now..." He sniggered. "I shall take my leave."

It was done all in a flash. Ry Moshitsu was gone. 

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	24. Chapter20

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 20. Tell me you love me.

It didn't take long for Sakura's small puncture wound to heal, she was up back on her feet within a day. Thank the God's that is was the case, for her Protector was getting more anxious the longer she slept. The bruise from the ordeal however was still evident, not letting anyone who saw it forget that horrible day. A fine morning was beginning to arise over the village of Edo, and for once, Sakura awoke early enough, just as the sun was beginning to rise. 

Silently, she crept past Kieba, who lay on the room's floor like a watch dog, and past Syaoran, who had fallen asleep in one of the woven chairs. She tried her best not to laugh as she listened to him snore softly in his sleep.

Fresh air was on her agenda this morning, and she walked down the flight of stairs onto the forest floor. A young couple, some fourteen years old, waved sheepishly at her, before the young boy grabbed his love's hand and led her back towards one of the huts.

Smiling to herself, Sakura made her way to a place she had heard Meiling talk passionately about.

The location was a small cliff face, some five hundred meters from the main village, and according to Meiling, had one of the most wonderful views of the Zira forest, especially at dawn and sunset.

Sitting down on the ground, Sakura sighed deeply. She was slightly envious of the young couple that she had passed, she had often wished that someday, someone would care for her, truly. 

For as long as she could remember, Sakura had always been alone. She had watched her best friend, Tomoyo, fall for her magic teacher, and companion, Eriol, and until that painful day that they had both died, had loved each other. Their love was so strong that Sakura could feel it whenever she was around them. There was just a part of her missing, it had been missing since the day she was born, that part could only ever be filled by someone else.

She quickly shook her head, trying to dim the pain of her loneliness. 

Sakura was rather in touch with her aura, when she was not confused or angry, and she was told by Eriol that if she listened to it, corresponded with it, it would show her things that no one else really could. She closed her eyes and listened to what was around her, to the winds, the waters, laughing playfully in her mind. She smiled.

Sakura was so engrossed with the sounds of the Earth, that she did not notice Syaoran come up beside her.

He had felt her presence leave the room that they were staying in, and he had followed her to where she was. He wanted to keep an eye on her - he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her again.

Something pulled Sakura out of her thoughts. She could have sworn that she had felt Syaoran, she had felt his warm aura call hers. She turned and he was there.

She screamed from surprise, she did not like people creeping up behind her like that, and he fell over, startled.

"Thanks..." He muttered, looking up at her with playful eyes. He had never appeared so innocent.

"Sorry..." She blushed. "I am just a little jumpy." She giggled at the young man on the ground and reached out to help him. This time, he accepted.

Their hands touched, and the same feeling that had touched them before passed through them, rendering them into blushing, stammering souls. They stood there, not letting go, not saying a word, trying their hardest not to breathe.

Act of Fate, the winds have a sense of humour, only revealed to those who needed their assistance. From the north came a gush of wind, strong yet gentle enough to push Sakura into Syaoran's arms. They both tensed up, their hearts in their throats. Something inside of them both told them that this was right, and they finally relaxed, both at peace. 

They stood there, arms around each other, in a well overdue embrace, their auras and their beings were for once content. A small smiled appeared on Sakura's face. The aura that she had felt on the bus was his.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry."

She pulled away, a confused look upon her face. She looked straight into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts.

"I am sorry for being so cruel to you..."

This for him was hard. He had never really apologised to anyone in his life, not until he met her.

Sakura smiled, and it melted him on the spot. She drew him into her arms, and this time there was no tension, no regrets, nothing but love. It was her and him.

"It's alright." She whispered, and her fingers travelled up his back to the back of his neck, and she began to play with his hair. She laughed.

"Well, I can say this much, you have got nice hair."

He laughed and swept a hand through her hair, before pushing it out of her eyes.

"And I must say the same for yours."

"Thank you sir." She giggled.

Syaoran sat them both down on the ground, Sakura sat between his legs and rested her head on his chest. 

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, and she placed a hand on his stomach. Syaoran could barely nod as a tickling feeling flew around in his gut.

"Teach me how to fight."

"Fight? I can teach you that if that is what you wish."

It was quiet, the two sat there, listening to each other's breathing.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly. Sakura rested her chin lightly on his chest and looked up at him.

"Of course, what is it?"

Syaoran gathered up his courage for what he was about to say. She felt him tense up underneath her, and watched his face turn crimson.

"W-Would I s-scare you if I told you..." He gazed down into her eyes and bit his lip. "...I-I love you."

He really expected her to jump up again and slap his face. Really, he did deserve something like that. After all, he had caused her so much trouble over the last week that it was no longer a laughing matter. Instead, Sakura looked up at him with loving eyes, reached up and kissed his cheek. She watched him fidget with his shirt, his eyes on her for the whole time.

"Thank you, Syaoran." She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "I love you too.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	25. Note for the next chappy

~*Authoress's note.*~

(As if you can get an authoress! XD)

M'kays, wells, the next chapter's gonna be the one you're all after, da... Buh bah bah, lemon chappy. **Hears random screams of terror** Anywhos, it's just a warning to those who don't like reading them, so dun get up me if you continue reading and get a bit of a scare. It should be online for reading in a max of two days... I want this to be good. ^^  
Thankies again for all da reviews, I be luvin' all ya for it, and thankies fer putting up with my wacky plot.... Things will actually fit in at the end! I promise!

~Kinda


	26. Chapter21

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 21. Entwining of auras, minds, bodies and souls.

Neither of the two were bothered to go back to the main village centre. Instead, they made their way towards a noticeably large clearing, painted lines decorated the sides. It appeared to be some sort of battle arena. Sakura frowned.

"Why would the village of Edo have a battle arena?"

Syaoran looked around, frowned himself, before shrugging it off.

"Even the most safest of places need something to train in, I guess."

She shuddered, knowing what he said was true. She had often thought that when she lived in Tomodea, it was the safest place on Earth. That thought soon changed.   
He stepped into the arena, reached out and took a hold of Sakura's hand and guided her into the zone. He smiled.

"Ready for a lesson?" He asked. He took a step back, and blushed as he watched her stand before him. He really didn't want her to fight, although he believed that she should be given a chance, he just didn't want to hurt her. What troubled him the most was that bruise on her stomach. He would die if he accidentally hit that spot. Syaoran heard a laugh and the sound of an object being swung. Three seconds later, he found himself on the ground, with a giggling Sakura waving her Star Staff in front of him. He had been too busy day dreaming that she had caught him off.

"Li sensai." She giggled. "You should pay more attention." She watched him try to get off the ground, when he quickly swung his leg out to trip her over. She landed beside him, on her back and she groaned. 

"So should you."

Sakura pouted, and reached out to grab her staff which was on the other side of Syaoran. Playfully, he grabbed her and with a grin, messed up her hair, before getting poked in the ribs. He cried out as she began poking him in the side, watching him squirm underneath her. The young man saw his chance, flipped her over carefully. Sakura watched with a curious look on her face as a huge grin replaced his. 

"Awww, come on, be fair!" She cried out as he began tickling her. Syaoran would not give up, his hair fell into his face and he laughed.

"Fair? Oh, I can give you fair!"  
He tickled her harder, until she screamed out in laughter and kissed him, throwing him off so she could get away.

The rest of the day went in the same fashion. No matter how hard they tried to keep on task, the presence of the other would be too much to resist, and they ended up in a tickle, poking or wrestle match. Not to mention a couple of kisses here and there to throw each other off.

Vaporiana watched the two from the seclusion of the trees and smiled. Even the winds were agreeing on the two, they were conjuring up their own ways of getting to two together. Even the three spirits up in the heavens, the mothers of the two were smiling, finally happy that the Little Wolf and the Cherry Blossom were together.

It was as if they had been in love for years.

~*~

It had been a long day. 

Sakura wadded in the waters of the Edo stream, intrigued on how clear the waters were during that time of the day. She could see straight to the bottom, down to the pebbles that covered the ground. She sighed with content. Lowering her feet onto the ground, she focused on the waters, until a small spiral lifted itself from the creek, and several large water droplets began to circle around her in an exotic dance.

Sakura had often believed that the waters of all creeks, rivers and streams carried some sort of magic power, and she had often used them to refresh her own, whether she was exhausted or if she just needed the boost. Today, she was using it to reflect on the day. She giggled as she remembered the look on Syaoran's face when she dacked him during one of their wrestling matches.

Syaoran watched some three meters away from the embankment. He had crept up, he knew that she couldn't sense him because she was far too busy with the waters. He watched her in awe. He had never seen anyone do that before, and she looked so peaceful when she manipulated the drops of water that were circling her. He was about to take another step closer when he kicked something by accident. He looked down and blushed. It was the gown that Meiling had given Sakura to wear.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as something from the waters had told her that someone was lingering near. She lowered the droplets, so that they were only ten or so centimetres from the water's surface and thanked them silently, before trying to recognise who was watching her. She smiled.

"I know you are there, Syaoran."

He stood there, his face as red as it had ever been as she turned around in the water, her eyes only above the surface.

"Should I go?" He asked, desperately trying his hardest as to not look beneath the waters at her body. She shook her head like a child and gestured for him to come into the water. Syaoran thought that his head was about to explode...

Timidly, he waded into the water, one foot after the other, towards Sakura., who was now, getting her concentration back on the water formations that were now at eye level with her. She giggled, almost sending the poor man into a fit.

"H-How do you do that?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep his mind on the girl's face, and not something else. Sakura reached out, grabbed his hand, and placed one of the droplets in his hand. It hovered there for a second, before falling into the stream underneath his hand. 

"You are not concentrating enough, Syaoran."

"I know." He blurted out, and Sakura raised a mischievous brow . She splashed some water in his face and disappeared under the water which for an unknown reason, turned slightly aqua, probably from the girl playing with its powers. She left him there, totally confused, and it was only when she did not appear above the surface did the young man begin to worry.

"Sakura?" He spun around in a circle, trying to find her. "Sakura!"

"ABSENT!"

She jumped out of the water and onto his back, pushing him under the water. When they emerged, Syaoran came up sputtering, with a small young woman clinging onto his back. He laughed, finally relaxed, forgetting that she was completely naked, and reached back and tussled her hair.

"You are supposed to say 'present', you know." He chuckled, and he felt her rest her chin on his shoulder. She shrugged.

"I like to be different."

"No real problem with that."

Sakura laughed and stuck her arm under his, gesturing to the water. She smiled.

"It's all about trust." She whispered into his ear, and the water appeared before the both of them, as a round orb, some five inches in diameter, hovering on the spot.

"Trust?" He echoed, staring at the small orb, trying to make sense of what she said. Sakura nodded.

"Trust." She giggled. "You have to trust the water, and it has to trust you back. You would never think, but it actually has a mind, a spirit and a power."

"Did Eriol tell you this?" Syaoran asked, his eyes still on the orb. Sakura shook her head.

"No... My mother did."

She felt Syaoran's body tense underneath her as he mentally kicked himself for asking such a question. She let the orb drop back into the stream, before sliding off his back and turning him around.

"It's okay, Xiao Lang... You didn't know."

His heart jumped a beat at the sound of his true name being spoken by her. It literally sent shivers up his spine. In other words - he loved it.

"How did you know my name?" He asked, a small smile upon his face. Sakura grinned, and took a small step towards him. She stopped and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

"You know what?" She began. "I really wouldn't know... It just popped in my head... Why... Does it bother you?"

His fingers played across the waters and he brought his gaze to hers.

"No..." He muttered, blushing. "I like it..."

"You do?" She asked, tilting her head to the side like a child.

"Just the way you say it..."

Syaoran quickly brought his gaze back to his chest, his hair fell over his face. He frowned at his comment.

__

'Nice one, you idiot, that'll go down well.' He thought, getting ready to kick himself. Sakura began giggling, like a schoolgirl and for an unknown reason, threw her arms around his neck. And they both froze on the spot, well knowing how the smaller of the two was "dressed", and the now rather compromising position they were in, her legs around his waist the way they were. What was slightly more distressing was that his hands were supporting underneath her. Their faces soon turned an interesting shade of red. Still, nether one was showing signs of moving. Sakura giggled nervously.

"Heh... Ummm... Sorry about..."

Her sentence was silenced by Syaoran's warm lips upon hers. At first, she was surprised at his actions, he was so warm and caring, the way he kissed her, and she found herself kissing back, coming back for more. They experimented like curious youngsters, playing around with each other's tongues and whatnot. It was something new and exciting for the two - exploration.

His lips still locked on hers, Syaoran let go of her, hoping that she would keep herself supported by using her legs, and ran his hands up her body, making her shiver. His hands came to rest upon her breasts, and he squeezed them softly. Sakura cried out.

"Did I scare you then?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She shook her head, and rested it on his shoulder. Syaoran was slightly confused.

"Then why did you cry out?" He timidly asked, and he got a devilish grin in reply.

"Ummm..." She giggled. "I liked it."

Her lover beamed with pride. He could barely believe that it was him that could render her like that, he was flat out coming to terms that here he was, holding her, kissing her, touching her the way he was. With her arms around his neck, he waded out of the stream, onto the embankment, where he lay her on the grass. He was leaning over her, one arm over her, while the rest of his body was on the other side. Keeping himself propped up, he pushed her hair away from her eyes. They lent in for another kiss, this one soon became far more passionate than the others, their hands began wondering away from their sides. 

Sakura moaned as she felt him run his hand up her thigh, and she wriggled up closer to him and pushed herself up.

"Do you really think we should be doing this here?" She giggled into his ear. Syaoran looked about, and blushed. Anyone could come walking past anytime soon. Reaching out, he grabbed Sakura's gown and placed it over her, before scooping her up in his arms. Sakura giggled like mad as they passed the villagers in Edo, some of the younger residents turned and stared on in utter surprise as Syaoran carried a half naked Sakura back to their hut, the older inhabitants simply took no notice. 

Vaporiana, Reili and Kieba sat at an outdoor eating facility when the two young lovers strolled past, so totally engrossed with each other, that they did not notice Reili's jaw drop to the ground. She leant over to Kieba.

"Uhhhhhh... Kieba?"

"Yup?"

They both turned to Vaporiana who was eating peacefully at the table, who was acting as if she no idea of who just walked past. They frowned.

"Vap?"

"Yup?"

"Did you just see that?"

"See what?" She asked with a smirk. She looked at the two's startled faces and sniggered. "Edo air tends to have that effect on some." She giggled. Both reptiles simply rolled their eyes.

~*~

As soon as Syaoran lay Sakura on the large bed at the end of the room she snuggled underneath the covers, a dull pain began throbbing from deep inside of her stomach. Watching the chestnut haired boy walk over to a set of drawers, she watched him begin to pull out some more sheets for the bed, and she tried to push the pain out of her mind. Sakura then tried to prop herself up in the bed, but she screamed out, the dull pain transforming itself into a staggering pain in her lower stomach. She collapsed back in the bed, tears of pain in her eyes. Syaoran was at her side in a blink of an eye, his arms around her, one on her shoulder, the other in her lap.

"What is it? What's hurting you?" He asked. Sakura gingerly rubbed her stomach and he remembered the bruise that Ry had given her.

"Here.."

He placed a hand on her stomach and focusing on the injured area, a green mist appeared from the lips of his fingers and travelled into the bruise, and a strange feeling over came the girl. It made her feel light headed, almost giggly, and the feeling then left, just as quickly as it came. Peeking underneath the sheets, Sakura's jaw almost hit the floor as the bruise had vanished. She poked her stomach, expecting the pain to flood back, but there was nothing. She was healed. She noticed something else. She had nothing on, all her hands were grabbing onto was a flimsy gown that Meiling had given her, and it was soaking wet. She had completely forgotten that she was naked back at the stream and she mentally cussed herself.

__

'You must look like a tramp!" Her mind hissed at her. Her heart kicked in. _'Oh shut your face, leave her alone... They both want this...'_

"Want what?" She asked out loud, and Syaoran frowned lightly, raising a brow.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura blushed, realising that she had spoken out loud. She stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I'm fine... My head talks sometimes..." She looked back down underneath the sheets at her uncovered body. Uhhh... Ummmmm...."

Syaoran blushed, knowing rather well of the situation that she was in and he got off the bed, totally unsure of what to say or do. It was as if the incident at the stream never took place - they were now as innocent as ever.

"Can I go for a shower?" She quickly asked, her face as pink as his.

Turning redder than ever, the man simply nodded, walked over to the drawers on the opposite side of the room and picked up a dark green bathrobe. It was big, being his and all, but he figured that she'd be needing something until he could get something for her. Handing her the robe, all he could do was point to where the bathroom was, he felt as if he was going to pass out. It was a thing that he did now, whenever she was around. He would blush like crazy until she left. Still, he really didn't know why. 

"Thanks..."

Sakura stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, before heading off towards the bathroom, leaving Syaoran in the centre of the room, jaw agape.

She had just walked away with nothing on at all.

Stepping into the shower recess, Sakura let the hot water run down her back and into the collection pool in the bottom. She sat down, crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

__

'Sometimes I wish I was never born... Dad would still be here, Touya would be here... So would Kero and Yue... But... If I wasn't they would have probably found them and killed them all anyway... Why does everything have to be so complicated?'

She slapped the water beside her, watching it splatter over the walls.

__

'I wonder how Tomoyo and the rest of the gang are going... Up in Heaven? I hope that they are fine...'

Watching the steam condensed on the glass, she reached up and drew a smiley face in the water. She smiled and stood up. She tried to wash away the memories, to try and start over... Then the sinister face of Ry Moshitsu broke into her mind. She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts of him.

__

'I wonder what Syaoran is doing...'

It was about eleven at night, but that didn't stop Syaoran cleaning up around the bedroom, fixing up the sheets on his bed and putting away the folding up. He heard the shower turn off, and he turned red at the thought that Sakura was in there.

__

'Should I ask her tonight... Oh damnit fuckface... You have known her for what, a week?'

He walked over to the drawers, opened up the top draw and lifted up a couple of shirts, and a smile appeared on his face. There, underneath the garments, was a small box. He knew what was in there, he knew very well. Taking the box up in his hand, he brought it to his chest and closed his eyes. Zezzabellina had given it to him along time ago. She had told him when he met the one, he would know... It could take a day, it could take a year, but he would know when he had found her.

__

'I'll do it... I'll do it tonight.'

"Syaoran.. What are you doing?"

He turned around, saw Sakura at the room's entrance, her arms wrapped around her, trying to keep on the robe, that was threatening to fall off.

"It's a little big." She giggled, pulling up one of the sleeves. She looked so small in it, that Syaoran began laughing. She looked as if she was swimming in it.

"I-I'm sorry... You l-look so funny in it."

She too, began laughing, but trying to put on a serious face, stormed up to him, tripping over in the process from the folds in the robe. Syaoran reached out to catch her, but the momentum being the way it was, made her fall on him, her robe slipping over the both of them, covering them.

They stayed there, in that rather compromising position, before they burst out laughing, for reasons beyond them. Sakura's hair was matted to her forehead, she looked like she had just gotten out of a fight in a pool, Syaoran was that red from laughing that she thought that he would explode if he didn't catch his breath.

"Oh God... You are a bloody worry, girl."

"I know."

Breathing out, trying to regain herself from another laughing episode, she felt Syaoran slip his arms around her waist, and it was only then did they realise that she was lying on him, nothing on, with a bathrobe covering them.

"Uhhhh...."

Sakura silenced him with a kiss, and he rolled her over, so that he was on her, and pressed himself against her. He heard her moan as his hands roamed over her body, resting them on her hips. 

He felt strange, as Sakura undid his jeans and slipped them off, her hands wondering over him. 

He cried out, as her hands wrapped around his large erect staff, his hands shot out to hold himself up as his back arched from the slowly pleasing sensation that she was giving him.

"Eager, aren't you?" He breathed, shuddering as she slid her hands up him harder, working faster. A smile spread over her face.

"I could say the same about you." She giggled, flipping him over, and kissing him lightly on the lips. He closed his eyes as he felt her run her tongue down his chest, over his stomach and up his part, gently sucking its tip, rendering her lover as a shaking form. She heard him cry out, and she hummed softy, a devilish grin appearing on her face. 

"S-Sakura!" He cried out her name, flooding his essence into her mouth. Swallowing slowly as to get his taste, she felt him pull her up on top of him, and he kissed her. She giggled.

"I can't believe you just did that." He whispered in her ear. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, and layed her down carefully. "Now, it's my turn. I can't let myself get away without you being unsatisfied."

Before Sakura could reply with some comment, he slid his fingers into her, and she half screamed out, part from surprise, part from the pleasurable way he was moving his inside of her. He had a wicked smile on his face as he watched her wither from underneath him. She gripped onto the sheets, feeling him dig gently into her core, again and again and her breathing became heavy. He grinned and suckled on her breasts, before leaving a trail of kisses down her body.

Slowly pulling out his fingers from her, he left her wondering with what he was going to do next by massaging her inner thighs. She groaned, her body ready to explode, when she felt him go down on her, sucking on her, carefully as not to hurt her. Her body bucked as he slid his tongue into her groove, into her passage, and she came for him immediately, unable to hold it any longer.

"Ohh.. Good God..." She whispered, her body finally being able to relax. Syaoran smiled, hearing what she said and lapped up her fluid sending her shivers.

She eased the both of them onto their knees, and she kissed him, and he put her arms around his neck. They stopped the kiss, and they looked at each other, into each other's eyes, trying to find the words on what to say. They both knew what the other wanted.

"Take me..." Sakura whispered, stroking his back with her finger tips. Laying them both back on the bed, Syaoran carefully parted her legs, shaking as he did so. He had been told, by Reili, that it is rather uncomfortable for a girl's first time. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

He rose above her and placed his hands on her legs, and stared down at her, scanning over her angelic body with a scared look on his face.

"S-Sakura... Ummm... What if I... Hurt?"

She tucked her hands under her chin, and she, to him, looked like a angel, sent for him. She giggled and blushed.

"It will be worth it, for it would be from you. I know that there is no escaping the pain that would follow..." She breathed in, looking into his eyes. "But I love you..."

She watched him relax, and he positioned himself on top of her. He kissed her, and before sliding himself into her, he whispered;

"Oh Sakura, I love you."

Being as careful as he could, he slowly pushed through her innocence, claiming her as his. He heard her cry out painfully, and he kissed her on the forehead, before kissing her on the lips, trying his best to soothe her. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, feeling her muscles relaxing underneath him. She nodded slowly and thoughtfully, seductively whispering into his ear;

"I am now."

Extracting himself a little, he slid into her again, every time it got easier. They began moving together, their bodys, minds and hearts in a harmony of their own. 

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him more room to explore her, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She shuddered, as she felt him rubbing against her walls.

"Sakura?" 

She looked up and gazed into his eyes, and they slowed their dance. Her eyes widened as he entwined his fingers with hers, and with this other hand, brought a ring to her face. She gasped and held her breath as he went on to ask;

"I want you, Sakura Kinomoto, to be at my side, to love you. Please, fulfil my wish and be my wife..."

"You already have me, Xiao Lang... Of course..." She had to breathe in again to try and control herself. She may had only knew him for so long, but never before had she felt so right. "I would love to marry you."

He shuddered as she spoke his traditional name, he loved how she said it, softly and lovingly. He pushed into her, quicker this time, and she raised her hips to his, their aura's merged into one another, their souls joining, as the final commitment began.  
Syaoran could not judge how long he would be able to hold on to himself, he knew that his love would not be too far off either, they were pushing into each other further and faster with each committing thrust.

"OH, GOOD GOD! SYAORAN!" Sakura felt herself contract around his member, and she screamed out his name, throwing him off into a explosion of exascy.

"SAKURA , MY LOVE! OH..."

They screamed each other's names out, both coming at the same time, to the pleasure that they bestowed upon each other. Syaoran released into her, and collapsed upon his love, spent of energy, slid himself out, giving each other a remembering shiver and rolled her onto him, and he watched her nestle in his arms, her face happily content.

They gazed into each others eyes, exchanged a final kiss and fell asleep in each others arms, completely entwined with each other, finally finding peace in the world that they had come to live in.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	27. Chapter22

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 22. Experiments coming into practise. 

Dim lighting some what lit up the facial features of Ry in the most horrendous manner as he loomed over a familiar stainless steel table. His eyes were flashing with disturbing knowledge as he scanned over the various samples that he held in his hands. He sniggered.

"What's so funny, Sir?"

Ry did not have to turn to discover who was speaking to him. A small grey dragon, some four foot tall, bearing a startling resemblance to Kieba stood behind him, its tail flicking violently at its sides. It raised a brow as her master let out a sharp laugh. Ry was proud of this dragon, she, since the demolition of his older laboratory, was the only one to have survived since he had began to create once more. She was near perfect, in his books, the only thing that bothered him was her curiosity... And the fact that she could understand. Perhaps she was too perfect. He shuddered mentally, as to not show the dragon his thoughts.

"I have all my samples ready, Ikira. It's just a matter of time now..."

His voice was low and menacing, as if he really did not wish to have his creation know what he was doing. Ikira blinked her large eyes and came up to the table, looking at the samples that he had just placed upon it. She frowned.

"Are you sure, Sir? I mean... Your big experiment... You only have half of what you need. You have the ova... But don't you need..."

Ry waved his hand at her and walked over to the small fridge where he kept most of his samples. He grinned in a terrible way as he pulled out a small vial. Ikira looked at him, confused.

"This!" Ry exclaimed, holding the vial up in the air above his head. "Is where I come in."

The dragon took a small step back.

"You are adding yourself to the concoction? Are you mad?" She blurted out, her voice high pitched. Ry stormed over to the table, slammed the vial upon it, miraculously it did not shatter under the impact, and he glared at Ikira.

"Whose fucking sperm did you think I would use?" He hissed. "That fuckhead, Syaoran Li's? Fuck off!" He turned his back on her, and began messing around with various containers and tools on the table. Ikira sighed. Slowly, she walked around the numerous glass testing chambers, the ones that she was born from. So far, she was the only one who had survived the tests and time from inside of those chambers... All except for another. Her eyes stared blankly at a tall reptilian creature that was suspended inside of one of the chambers, surrounded by a transparent greeen-grey goo. She was of raptor extraction... Something like the young Reili.... Something just like her. Ikira screwed up her nose, and narrowed her eyes at the creature. She could not remember Ry coming home with the raptor's DNA... So how did he get it? The creature's eye began to twitch, before flicking open, staring back blankly at the dragon and she leapt back.

"Sir! Sir..."

Ry grunted and turned, his eyes coming to rest upon the test chamber. A small wicked smile appeared on his face. 

"Behold, Ikira... She is about to be born."

Ikira watched on, terrified as the raptor struggled from inside of the glass chamber, before throwing its arms viciously against the walls, shattering them. Glass flew at the dragon's feet, but she did not dare to move. The creature let out an ear piercing scream before pushing itself out of its confinement. It took up, tall and proud, looming over both Ry and Ikira, its eyes a startling steel grey. Ikira shuddered as she watched it scream out again and again, before coming towards her at full speed. Ikira screeched out, jumped out of the road, astonished at how fast the raptor could turn on its heels. She looked over at Ry, in a pleading manner, hoping that somehow, he would call the new born off her. Ry did none of the sort. He watched curiously as the raptor went off after his first creation, hoping that it would fulfil its first task - to kill Ikira. The small dragon did see him raise and extend a finger at her direction, and it was only then did she realise what he was trying to do. Ry was controlling the creature with his mind. The raptor gave another loud scream, spun around and snapped at Ikira's heels as she ran as fast as she could towards the exit of the underground lab, praying that her DNA fusion with the fire-spitter dragons could give her enough power to outrun the creature. She leapt behind the lab door, and kicked it like a horse, slamming it in the raptor's face. She heard it's terrifying call, before hearing her "master" scold it for not destroying her. She snarled, her lips curled. How dare that monster create her, before deciding that she was to become some freak's first meal. She narrowed her eyes, knowing well that Ry could still feel her presence.

"You'll fucking get yours, you bastard!"

There was a pounding of the door, and the raptor burst through, obviously sent once again by Ry. Ikira screamed, and pushed off, trying her best to outrun the raptor who was gaining on her tail quickly. Up the stairs, through the hut, she ran, trying to push herself to her outer limits, trying to run for her life. One look at the raptor's claws was enough to make even the strongest man shiver, she was not going to hang around to feel them slice through her throat. Panting, Ikira spied the door of the hut, her exit from Hell and her entrance into a possible life. That was if her pursuer did not finish it off for her first. Lowering her head, she head butted the door, before sprinting off, deep into the forest, the raptor stopping her chase at the door entrance, screeching out loudly after her, a lasting reminder that if she spotted her again, she'd be dead.

~*~

"Heh... Good afternoon, fuckhead. Have a nice night?"

Reili's sarcastic voice was the first thing that had greeted Syaoran as he entered the room, a sleepy Sakura hanging off his shoulder. He rolled his eyes before tapping the girl's chin.

"You would be better off back in bed, you know."

"What are you talking about? I am not tired..."

Reili could not let the opportunity pass her by. She grinned, her sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"You both would be better off back in bed! Especially after last night, ay!"

Both her and Kieba began laughing madly, before getting the well known finger sign, which in turn, made them laugh even louder. From the other end of the table, Vaporiana lifted her head and nodded off the human's direction.

"Don't mind those two..." She began, a small smirk appearing on her equine face. "They are only slightly jealouse that they aren't getting any."

Reili flicked her head in Vaporiana's direction, before scowling. She raised a claw in the air, and waved it above her head.

"I would shut up if I was you..." She hissed, a sarcastic grin on her face. "It is a well known fact that reptile's of my origin liked horses as a second course meal."

The horse merely rolled her eyes and lowed her head, back to her meal, eating away with content. Kieba watched as the two sat down, side by side, the young woman resting her head on her lover's shoulder. She was going to fall asleep any moment now...

"We are beginning to get rather worried, you know... We have not received any messages or warning's from Moshitsu since the other day... He must be up to something."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes at Vaporiana, her eyes meeting his with the same cold glare. 

"Well, what do you want him to do? Leave a fucking message on an answering machine? Yeah, sure, we'll get right back to him too."

"We would prefer something than nothing, Li." She quickly replied, sticking her muzzle into a bowl of water that rested on the table. She withdrew and returned her gaze to him.

"He _is_ up to something."

There was a familiar uneasy silence, the only sound was Reili muttering at her breakfast. Sakura snapped her eyes open and excused herself.

"I am going to go and freshen up down at the stream, alright?" She seemed to be directing her actions more to Syaoran than anyone else. He raised a brow, slightly confused.

"That's what the bathroom is for." 

She giggled, bringing up his heart rate, before getting up from the table. She turned at the last second and smirked.

"So? I like to be different."

The rest of the group watched the woman trot off, she seemed incredibly content with herself, more than what she had ever been. Reili sniggered, before switching her attention to her brother.

"So.... Was it good?" She asked, a huge grin on her face. There was a low growl and a face full of food, before the all too familiar outburst of laughter filling up the room. That and one red-faced young man, who was trying desperately to disappear into the bench.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	28. Chapter23

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 23. Another attack, more pain to follow. 

Forest debris snapped, crunched and crackled under Sakura's feet as she sprinted towards the village's stream. Something had told to go, go to the stream as something was coming. It was not good, it was not bad, one could say that it was neutral. If the meaning of neutral still remained with the same meaning. God knows what it meant now. 

She felt some what stupid and selfish for running off without a proper reason before, she now wondered what Syaoran was thinking when she did take off, but the feeling that had hit her when she sat at the table was so overpowering, that she had to go, never the less.

The air all around her grew strangely cold as she neared the stream, as if something else was telling her not to show, to turn around and go back the way she had came. A part of her, her adventurous side however, begged to differ. Trees, twigs and forest bits and bobs swirled into strange patterns as she picked up her pace, if she were a horse she would have been galloping.

She came to a halt, some ten meters away from the embankment, and slowly crept down one of the slopes. Her thoughts about what was calling upon her were soon answered as her eyes fell upon a dragon, grey in colour, looking incredibly like Kieba. She frowned as she stepped forward. She, the dragon, looked absolutely exhausted, her sides rising up and down at a frightening pace as she tried to bring her heart rate back down to normal. With a distressed look upon her face, she turned on her side, and looked in Sakura's direction. It was as if she knew she was there, watching her. The pain in the dragon's eyes reflected in the young woman's, she had once felt desperation like her. Not giving another thought, Sakura ran to her side, and cupped the dragon's face in her hands. She looked down, scanning over her, to see if she could do anything for her.

"What happened to you?" She asked, bringing her gaze back to the dragon's face. There was no answer. Sakura feebly raised a brow, and realised that the dragon was looking straight behind her, with a expression of sheer terror. Something dire was behind them both...

The hideous dark mist that had claimed Zezzabellina Quintessavera's life was back for another round. This time, it needed a new target, and it had seemed to have found it. It hovered there, as if it was thinking about its next move, its next attack. 

The dragon seemed desperate to try and move Sakura away, and tried to do so by nudging the woman's arm with her nuzzle, but she just sat there, her legs paralysed as her eyes seemed to be mesmerised by the force that was before them. She sat there a little longer, before reality set in. And all she did was scream.

~*~

Syaoran fell off his seat, literally as a scream ripped through his head. He gripped the side of the table as he tried his best to steady himself, to try and pull himself back up onto the benches. Reili looked over at him, her sarcastically featured face turning into something worrisome.

"Hey! Are you alright?" She asked, as she watched the colour drain from her brother's face. He nodded slowly and regained himself upon his chair, his mind running like crazy. He had heard a scream like that before... When the creature, Ry came for his beloved... His Ying Fa. His amber eyes flew open with shock, a single name was emitted in a loud, frightened scream.

"SAKURA!"

~*~

Sakura was thrown into the water, her body beaten and bruised. Her body ached as she tried to get herself afloat, her eyes scanning for the small dragon that she had only met moments before. She spotted the creature, dodging the force's many attacks, she seemed to know what she was doing. Another frown appeared on Sakura's face. The force was acting in a playful mood, it was not letting off any full scale attacks, and the damage that they were receiving were mostly from when they hit the ground, not from when the force actually hit them. She swam to the shore, her legs throbbing with pain every time she kicked. Eventually, she dragged herself upon the embankment, and instantly, the force was back in front of her, this time, looking far more aggressive. It flickered, and Sakura cried out as it turned itself into an arrow...

Ikira was quick. Quicker than quick. With the Fire-spitter dragon blood that she had been fused with when she was first created, her speeds were well and truly over seventy kilometres an hour. She had spotted the force change into it's proper attack position, and it aimed itself carefully at Sakura.

__

'Oh hell no.....'

With a surge of adrenalin, created by her fear, Ikira threw herself at Sakura, knocking both her and the target out of the shadow arrow's path. Ikira shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, if that arrow came back for another turn, who knows if she would be able to keep up with its attacks. She breathed in, quickly glancing to her side to see if the woman beside her was alright.

The arrow turned around, the air grew colder - it seemed annoyed that it had missed its target. There was a shout to be heard, a shout that seemed human, and the air soared back to its normal temperature. Ikira and Sakura watched on, confused and bewildered as the arrow vanished from sight, leaving nothing but the bruises on the female's bodies to remind them of the ordeal. 

"Sakura!"

Sakura did not even have the energy inside of her to look up towards her love as he entered the scene, his eyes filled with pain and worry. She took in a sharp breath, her eyes rolled up in the back of her skull, and she fell to the ground, Syaoran catching her at the very last second. He cried out, and slowly pushed the hair from her eyes, leant over and kissed her forehead as he mentally cursed himself for not being there, for not watching over her and taking proper responsibility for her. Looking up, he snarled as he saw the dragon take a feeble step forward, as if looking for herself if the woman that he held so close in his arms was alright before collapsing herself, her energy too, depleted.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	29. Chapter24

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 24. Discoveries. 

Syaoran sat down on the bed, next to his sleeping fiancee, watching her while she slept. He still blamed himself for what had happened back at the stream, he felt that he should have been there to protect her. Now she lay there, battered and bruised, a pained expression on her face. She was dreaming. Syaoran reached out, took her hand in his, rested his head on her chest, before falling asleep, in a futile, yet loving attempt to watch over her - in a dream.

__

Swirling patterns of mottled blues, greys and reds, bound together by twists of silver-black, slowly constricted around pink, choking her, smothering her. It would never let her go. If it was going to go down, back to the darkness from whence it came, it was going to take her with it. She tired to cry out, nothing was heard - the colours of pain, sorrow and hate were slowly taking over.

"This is it..." She whispered. "It has taken me..."

She took in her dying breath, the silver-grey bandage of difference slowly hacked away at her faith. Memories, visions of forest green broke into her heart. It was healing her, taking away the silver-black that had her bounded, banishing the mottled blue of pain and the hues of greys and reds that respectably represented sorrow and hate. Loving her. She knew it would be alright... All she had to do was show them... Show the difference that there was faith.

A small smile appeared on Sakura's face as she awoke. The dream had confused her, she knew there was something that she had to do, but what it was, still remained an enigma to her. She felt pressure on her chest, and she looked down. Small tears pricked at her eyes as they fell upon Syaoran, the man that she had came to love, staring up at her. 

"I was hoping you would wake soon." He said softly, her hand still in his, clutched to his chest. He pushed himself up, and she leaned in and kissed him. He sat back, taking it in, and soon found himself kissing her back. 

"What was that for?" He asked, once they had found enough strength to pull away from each other. Looking as innocent as she could, Sakura shrugged, a grin on her face.

"I dunno."

Something surged through Syaoran's veins as she reached out to touch him, when her fingers played over his cheek, his own hands slowly finding themselves around the ties that held Sakura's gown together, as their kisses became longer and harder, the ties were untied, the gown sliding off over her head and onto the floor. 

"I can stop... If you want..." He breathed, feeling her undo his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders. She smiled with intent and blew warm air down his chest, before proceeding to pull off his shorts.

"Why would you want to for?" She giggled, letting him roll her up onto him, sliding up onto his part. She let her emotions run her movements, and she smiled when she felt him shudder under her. She heard him whisper her name and she looked down at him, as he pushed himself a little further into her, propping her up so that they were both sitting, with her in his lap. They sat there, in their lovemaking embrace, gazing into each others eyes, whispering, murmuring their love's names into their ears.

It was not long before Syaoran had discovered newer things about his fiancee. The small innocent Sakura, the one that hr had always thought would never ever let someone so close, was in fact, a brave young woman, not afraid to go that one little step further - always surprising him. Tonight was no exception. He felt her walls massage his erect staff and he couldn't help but to half scream out her name, pulling her as close as he could as he shivered in ecstasy. Just hearing him call to her in the way he did was enough to make her succumb to him on the spot. She tried to hold on for him a little longer, but upon feeling him release his warmth inside of her, she buried her face in the side of his neck and came for him.

They fell back onto the bed, with Sakura lying on him, breathing in as deeply as she could to try and settle herself. Syaoran travelled his fingers down her side, resting them upon her waist. He sighed, before frowning.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded, resting her chin on his chest so that it was possible to see his face.

"It's called 'taking a breather'." She laughed, gently rubbing his stomach. "I dunno about you, but I am exhausted."

A grin appeared on the man's face, he rolled her over, kissed her breasts, kissed her lips, before positioning himself over her. He smiled.

"I think I can fix that for you."

~*~

Ry grinned in the most terrifying manner as he watched Ikira surrounded by the villagers of Edo, through the portal of his looking pool. The device was similar to the one used by the higher spirits up in the heavens, yet, instead of a wonderful, clean silver shine, the pool was a murky green-grey, swirling with the creatures that time had hastily forgotten. It was said that if the pure were to look through it, they would succumb to the evils of Hell, their souls stolen, sent to Satan himself. So... Naturally, Ry would not have a real problem. He heard Chime behind him, snarling innocently, despite her evil purpose on Earth.

"She has taken up residence with the humans insdie of Edo... She knows she'll be safe there - ever since my surprise visit, the villagers have set up a barrier, one that keeps out evil..." He growled. "Looks to me that my first creation was not all that perfect after all... Goodness lurked in her heart... Fuck her though.... I will find a way to break through though." He heard a low rumble, followed by Chime's whingeing. Why the hell did he call such a raptor Chime? He really didn't know. He sighed, he knew that keeping such a creature healthy and fit would proceed to be a problem. It was a problem that was easily overcome.

Strolling over to a small stainless steel cage, he pulled out a small village girl, she was only seven years old, her ebony hair fell to her waist, her eyes a startling blue. He smiled, whispered something in her ear, before pointing towards Chime, a disturbing grin upon his face. He spotted the horrified expression that came over the girl, raised his fingers to his mouth and blew down on them. Hard. Chime was no fool. She knew what food was when she saw it. She drooled, her warm saliva dripping from her bottom set off teeth to the floor underneath her. Darting over to Ry with frightening speed, she gripped the screaming girl in her fore claws, before throwing her on the ground, ripping into the girl's soft flesh with her retracting claw, slashing, gashing. Killing. It was in her design, her animal instinct that drove her to this. It had always been like this... For the last sixty-five million years... Blood practically splattered over Ry's face, a face that was twisted with an unusual grin. It was as if he was enjoying Chime's killing frenzy, watching with anticipation every time the prehistoric creature drove its muzzle into the dead girl's stomach, slowly devouring her bloodied insides. He walked past Chime, patting her on the head, as if what she was doing was humanly right, and made his way towards on the test tubes. He peered in, his face remained with that grin of his. He was staring at a small humanoid figure, curled up in a foetus position, its hair covering its emotionless face.

__

'I wonder..." He thought, straining his eyes. _"What colour is her hair? I can't fuckin' tell... Stupid suspension gel... Can't see for shit... Still...' _

He ceased his thoughts, leaning back on a table, a different, almost proud smile appearing on his face.

__

"She's gonna be my little perfect creation..." He breathed in, feeling a surge of pride, which was totally undeserved._ "My daughter...'_

~*~

Reili scanned around the clearing, there was a frown on her face, which then quickly turned to a cheeky smirk as something dawned upon her.

"Ahem." She half coughed, gaining the attention of the creatures in the facility. "Where's Sakura?"

All faces turned to Syaoran, all brows comically raised.

"A-Asleep." He nervously stammered, as feelings from the previous night once more overcame him. For the one thousandth, six hundredth and twenty-ninth time that week, crimson flickered over his face, and he quickly dropped his gaze to the ground to hide. It went unnoticed by most, they were too busy in thought about what could have really taken place that night, but Reili could read him like a book.

"Looks to me that someone here wore her out..." She sniggered, looking straight and clean at him. She coughed, gaining attention. "Again."

Vaporiana and Ikira looked at each other, then to Reili, with questioning looks on their faces, before changing their gaze to the young man. They proceeded to explode into hysterical laughter.

"So..." Syaoran muttered, ignoring Reili's comments, trying desperately to change the subject. His eyes landed on Ikira, who was smirking when she realised that he was staring directly at her. 

"Who and what the hell are you?" He demanded.

Ikira stopped her feverish laughing and rolled her eyes, before returning her gaze back to the man.

"Such charm." She drawled. "Really, you should enter a Prince Charming contest."

There was a snigger from Vaporiana.

"Thank you." He growled, taking a small stupid bow. "I'll keep that in mind."

He watched the small dragon step forward proudly, and give a tiny bow, as to piss him off.

"I." She began, her voice sounding rather haughty for such a petite animal. "Am Ikira." She heard another snigger from the equine. Even Reili and Syaoran had to laugh at the introduction line. Ikira gave a low snarl, crossed her eyes and poked out her tongue.

"You never said what the hell you were though." The raptor grinned, her eyes narrowing in an amusing manner. Ikira seemed to sigh inwardly as she tried to stand tall once more.

"I am not going to lie to you. I am a clone." She said seriously, and she watched Syaoran grit his teeth. "Created by Ry Moshitsu."

Moshitsu... Just hearing that name was enough to make Syaoran go balistic. He was about to spring upon her, rip her apart with his own hands when Vaporiana grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him back. He glared at the equine.

"Listen kid. No killing... You know too well that you are in her debt. You owe her Sakura's life." She stated, after she had let go. She got his blood chilling glare as he clenched his fists. Ikira saw this and took a feeble step back. No longer was this a joking matter.

"Let her have her say."

Reili stood there, as the impact of Ikira's words settled upon her, snarled, and leapt upon the dragon before she could utter another word, knocking her to the ground.

"You little freak of nature!" She screeched, proceeding to tear her mane out.

"Fuck you," Ikira snarled, feeling the raptor's weight on her back. "You can fuckin' talk!"  
"Yes. Yes I can, can you?" Reili sarcastically retorted, ducking to miss an aimed swipe at her head. She watched Ikira crouch like a puma on top of her who proceeded to growl like a dinosaur.

"HA!" The raptor laughed, watching the rage upon the dragon's face. "You are so fucked." She flicked Ikira's muzzle. "You retard."

Ikira rolled off Reili, her eyes ablaze with mockery. She dug her claws into the ground.

"Yeah, well... YOU are a retarded retard."

Vaporiana exploded with a sharp laugh, the last comment was just so pathetic, it had to be laughed at. Reili and Ikira snapped their faces in the equine's direction, and they both raised their brows simultaneously.

"You stay out of this, horse!" They growled in unison. Vaporiana's eyes pin pointed.

"Heheheheh... Fucking loser." Reili commented, crossing her arms over her chest. Ikira giggled, a smirk on her face. Vaporiana's ear fins flicked to the sides of her sapphire blue head as she stormed towards them, as if she was on a insane mission. She arched her neck, stood tall, and with her height, easily loomed over the two reptiles. They shrank back.

"Fucking loser am I?" She asked, the air around the three grew cold, and a black shadow appeared around the equine, wrapping itself around the disturbers. Her eyes narrowed, and the whites of her eyes turned a dark black-grey. She bared her teeth at them, and an unseen force blew her forelock about, making her seem like an impressive, dangerous sight. Reili literally sweat dropped. Ikira waved sheepishly. Vaporiana roared. 

The roar itself sounded like an earthquake, the ground around them shook as small cracks appeared in the ground.

"MAAAAAAAA!" Reili screamed, jumping onto Ikira's back, clinging to her mane like a frightened cat. Her voice was high. "SHE'S GONNA EAT MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ikira's jaw hit the floor as Vaporiana leaned in, her teeth giving off an unusual sparkle. They both stood there, one shaking, on standing her ground. It was all funnily silent until...

"BOOYA!" 

Ikira screamed like a little wuss, threw Reili off her back like a bucking horse, before sprinting off, her tail between her legs. Reili stared up at the creature, her eyes filled with a never before fear. She chocked on her breath, before passing out. Vaporiana grinned, the atmosphere around her returned to normal. She took a couple of steps back, a triumphant smile upon her dial, as she flicked her dragonish tail with victory. She strolled past Meiling and Syaoran, her head bobbing up and down like a prancing pony. In fact, that was how one would describe her pace as she jumped about. Meiling coughed, using her hand to muffle the sound. A sure sign of mockery.

"Well..." She coughed again, watching Vaporiana trot off towards Sakura's hut. "There is something you don't see everyday."

The young man nodded in a weird form of agreement, he too, partially stunned. Finally, a grin crossed his face.

"Yeah... Even after twelve years,_ that _is the first time I have seen Reili scream like a girl..."

~*~

It was rather late in the morning when Sakura awoke, and when she did, at first, she was not at all bothered to get out of bed. Sunlight eventually urged her to get out, and she did so without any sense of grace. Not knowing that Kieba was lying asleep on the floor beside the bed, she, unwittingly, kicked the poor creature in the side, tripping over in a strange display of ungainly movement, and falling flat on her face. Literally. 

Feeling unwanted pressure on the end of her tail, Kieba screeched out with surprise, her eyes shot wide open, until they resembled dinner plates, all four legs splayed out in numerous directions, her blonde mane standing up on end. Flicking her body some three feet into the air, she twisted her body around as if she was a cat, and landed upon her feet, claws outstretched, ready to slice the shit out of the disturber who dare to wake her from her much needed sleep. It was, in her opinion, bad enough the night before, when she was forced to listen to Sakura's and Syaoran's lovemaking cries, and now being woken by some fucking klutz who did not know how to place their feet! With her eyes tightly shut, Kieba roared out, letting her interrupter well know that they were in for some serious ass whooping.

"ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING?! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, MAN, I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"

When she did open her eyes, to take a good look at the creature that had unknowingly awoke her, she quickly shut her mouth, and let her front feet drop to the floor.

"Tee hee... Sorries... Didn't know it was you..."

Leaning over carefully, she helped a bewildered, scared shit-less Sakura off the floor. Kieba would have laughed her head off if she hadn't gone off at the girl, for when she went to assist her, Sakura was in a twisted mess on the floor, her legs twisted around sheets and whatnot, lying face down on the floor. Kieba stood there and blinked before laughing out loud, falling onto the ground as Sakura stood there, red faced with nothing but a couple of flimsy bed sheets wrapped awkwardly around her.

Both heads turned as there was a crash at the door, Syaoran, Reili, Ikira and Vaporiana bursting into the room, slipping over the rugs and remaining sheets on the floor, going head over heels, landing in a tangled, dysfunctional mess of limbs on the floor. Syaoran, in a wacked out sense, was lucky. Lucky as in comically flying half way across the room, practically slamming into Sakura, throwing them both onto the floor. Coincidence as it can be called, or strictly for laughs, he, of course, was sprawled on top of her, the sheet that she had around her wrapped mysteriously about their legs. He looked down, saw the woman underneath him, whispered his apologies and tried to get up. Sakura on the other hand, knowing well that she was unfavourly exposed to the public, grabbed Syaoran's shirt and pulled him down on her. He looked startled.

"You have gotta be joking me, Sakura." He quickly whispered. "Not now."

"Sorries to disappoint." She whispered back with a tiny hint of sarcasm. "I saw you enter the room and I wanted you." She quickly hit him behind the head, only softly for him to know that she was joking. She turned red. "I need you to uhhh..." She nodded down to herself. "T-To cover me."

The young man nodded, and kept himself close to her, which of course, made him blush. Sakura noticed this, she was getting used to the fact that it was because of her that he blushed so often. Smiling with a mischievous intent, she pushed herself up so that they were touching, and kissed him on the cheek. Reili's brow turned up as she watched on, and coughed.

"Ehhhh... Looks to me like they want seconds... I think we should go..."

Everyone apart from the two on the floor laughed, but did as they were asked to, leaving the two in peace.

"Ummmm... Good morning." Syaoran breathed, using a hand to stroke her cheek. "Sorry to barge in on you like that."

She poked his ribs.

"Morning." She grinned. "And you are quite alright."

Neither moved, they lay there, holding loving gazes, mentally calling out to each other.

"So..." Sakura began, kissing him again. "Did you find out the dragon's name?" 

He felt her breathing down his neck, shivers ran up and down his back. He smiled.

"Ikira..."

"Does Ikira have a last name?"

He slipped the sheets off their legs and rolled her on top of him. She giggled.

"No... She doesn't."

Sakura leant down and traced a circle around his chest.

"Why?"

Syaoran sighed and looked from the circle that she was drawing to her face. He seemed rather grim.

"She was created."

"By?"

"Moshitsu..."

Sakura stopped tracing, sat up straight and felt something inside of her twinge. Her body seemed to cry out painfully whenever his name was mentioned - a constant reminder. She looked away and her lover could have sworn that he saw a tear run down her face. He reached out to brush it away, and she smiled, looking back down at him.

"She saved my life... She shows no evil. I consider her a friend."

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)


	30. Chapter25

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 25. The Force Unseen.

After Ikira's and Reili's unfortunate scare with Vaporiana, Ikira was in quick search for a certain dragon. The one that she seek was her "mother", the creature that her DNA was extracted from. It was none other than Kieba.

Making her way back into the Edo village, making sure that it was clear of the mad horse/dragon creature, Ikira kept her eyes open and her senses clear. She had always wanted to know about her mother, wanted to know what she was like, if she was anything like her, apart from in appearance. She also wanted to know another thing. Something that she had always wanted to know. If it was possible for her and Kieba to become family.  
Ry had always disapproved of Ikira's questioning about her origin, he found it pestering and some what intrusive. Intrusive because it was only for him to know, as far as he was concerned. He thought that Ikira did not need to know about anything to do with her relations. She was his creation, and his only. Used as a puppet, a toy.  
Ikira sighed. Would the dragon even want to know her? After all, she knew that Ry liked to use the more painful ways of getting his samples, and the chances were high that he used a painful method of getting hers. Kieba would probably hate her for that. Perhaps it was not such a good idea to go off and find her. Maybe she should just run away, leave them with their lives, where they would all be happy. Ikira soon changed that thought. She had to tell them about Moshitsu's project.

Unknown to her however, the white dragon herself, Kieba was searching. She had been told by Reili that the newcomer, the greying dragon, was a "part" of her. She was confused at this, when she tried to inquire, her sister, Reili simply pointed off in the direction that Ikira has taken off from Vaporiana's scare site and said. 'Go and ask her yourself.' The tone that the raptor had used was not all that nice, in a way it was as if she was looking down upon the newer dragon. The creature sighed. She was probably evil and had only saved Sakura's life as a cover up. Still, a decent part of her began to argue with her mind, telling her that it could not be true. After all, she was her daughter...  
Her eyes lit up as she spotted Ikira, sneaking around the village. She appeared to be hiding from someone, as well as looking for something at the same time. Trotting as softly as she could, her feet making soft padding noises on the damp earth, she came up behind Ikira and coughed.

"Ikira?"

The greyer of the two dragons jumped a little, but turned around, her facial expression turned from depression and anxiety to joy. She pricked up her ear fins, as a sign of curiosity. She took a tiny step forward as she tried to recognise the face. She knew she was familiar...

"Kieba?"

Kieba nodded and scanned over the other creature, taking in her shape, characteristics and anything else that she came across. She gasped. Apart from the colour, her silver-ish shine to her greying scales, not to mention a couple of other characteristics from another breed of dragon, this young creature was exactly the same as her. She focused, trying to pinpoint what other creature she could have been fused with. Ikira felt Kieba's eyes on her and she shuddered.

"Fire spitter dragon, Kieba... He fused with you with fire spitter dragons to create me."

Kieba snorted. Fire spitter dragons were fast little reptiles, the fastest in Gemstar, their speeds alone could reach over seventy-five kilometres per hour in under five seconds. As the name implied, their foremost attacks revolved around fire, they were usually powerful with their tactics. But that was not what bothered Kieba. She would have loved to breathe fire so that she could humorously set her brother's ass on fire whenever he dared to piss her off. What did bother her was a typical fire spitter dragon's nature. They were generally backstabbers, they would befriend you until they got what they wanted, then attack you and leave you for dead. She shuddered at the thought that Ikira might just turn on her and her family. She stopped thinking. What on Earth was she talking about? Ikira _was_ family...

The silence disturbed Ikira, and she took a small step back. She needed something to break the ice. She looked down at her claws and bit her lip. All she now hoped was that Kieba would understand...

"I have always wanted to meet my mother..."

Kieba jumped a little, surprised that the dragon had come out with it so bluntly. Better bluntly than not spoken at all. A small smile flickered over her reptilian face as she jumped up and wrapped her claws around her. Gone were the thoughts that Ikira would backstab her and her family, gone were the thoughts that she was evil. She had gotten what she wanted - A family of her own.

~*~

The dark, cold chambers of the lab that Ry Moshitsu and Chime had come to call "home" turned into an evil maternity ward as the time for the birth of the demon's daughter arrived. Gestation in Gemstar itself was quick enough, the time it takes for a human embryo to develop into a fully functioning infant took approximately seven months, instead of the usual nine as it is on Earth. It could not be explained, it was one simply of Gemstar's many mysteries. The altering of the child's DNA, not to mention the many fusing of different creatures, and Ry's playing God, sped up the process to under a week. As unbelievable as it sounded...

Ry and his reptilian creation stood around the glass chamber that had kept his latest project "safe" for the last week, their eyes filled with anticipation. Ry could not believe this was happening. The time had come for her to be born. Finally, he would have the weapon that he could use against the ones that threatened him, and he also knew that one member of the opposition would be rather hesitant to attack. He smiled, as an image of Sakura's horrified face floated into his mind. My, would they get a shock.

Chime stood there, perched on her strong haunches, cocking her head to the side like a curious cat or dog. Her master had not told her what that thing was inside of the chamber, but she knew that it was special to him. Therefore it would be special to her. She watched on, watching the figure inside of the chamber twist and turn, it's eyes tightly shut. It would not be long now. The air grew familiarly cooler as a black mist seeped into the room, entwining through the tables, chairs and chambers, up over to the giant glass "tube" that the form was residing in. It hovered there for a moment, it flickered silver, the same colour as Moshitsu's demonic eyes, before settling upon the enclosure.

Without any warning what so ever, the glass chamber that contained the project literally exploded, shattered glass flying out in all directions, a decent piece lodging into Ry's leg. He did not scream, he did not protest, he just kept his eyes on the figure that had fallen to the bottom of the shattered tank, surrounded by the yellow-green suspension goo. Blood oozed from his leg and onto the floor, exciting Chime, who was eying off his injuries. She suddenly felt like having lunch...  
The figure sat there, inside of the shattered contraption, her chestnut coloured hair was mattered over her face, dripping with the liquid that had kept her alive for the past week, Ry cursed out loud because of this, her hair colour must have created from the fusion that Ry had thrown in from that painstakingly annoying Syaoran. Even without his full on presence, he managed to screw things up for Moshitsu. He snarled, his lips twisted in hatred.   
She was shivering all over, her arms and legs crossed over to cover what they had to. She emitted a low snarl as she snapped her head in her father's direction.

__

'Where the fuck am I?' She asked telepathically, her grey-green eyes staring straight at Moshitsu, slowly boring a tiny, uncomfortable hole through him. He smiled without answering her, and extended his hand to help the girl up. Her muscles ached from not ever having to be used, but she took the offer, feeling that she had some sort of strange connection with the man. She stood there before him and the raptor, exposed to the world, flawless like her mother, who had no idea that she existed. The goo slid off her body and onto the ground, splattering on impact.

__

'You did not answer my question.' She spoke again. Her voice was cold and emotionless, rough as if her whole vocabulary was growling. She was designed with hate and destruction in mind, she could not be altered. Her breathing was heavy, as she was slowly getting used to the fact that she had to breathe with her lungs and not through the pores of her skin as she had when she was encased in the glass birth chamber. Not once did she blink. Her eyes never shifted from her creator. She wanted answers. Now.

"You..." Ry whispered, taking in her deathly beauty. "Are home."

~*~

Evil shot through the air at the exact time of the birth, stopping everyone who had come into contact with it. Anyone with magical capabilities...

Sakura awoke, pain shooting through her thin frame, into her veins and into her mind. It felt like electricity zapping into her flesh, causing her heart to papillate and her breathing to become heavily laboured. She tried to scream out, yet something cut into her throat, constricting, pushing, choking. She rolled off the bed that she was sleeping in, after her romp around with her beloved, in a desperate yet pathetic attempt to shake off what ever was slowly eating into her very being. She vomited involuntary, the vile substance spilling out onto the floor as her body threw itself into convulsions. She could think straight, she was terrified. Something was happening to her body and she could not control it. Feeling another bout of nausea, her body thankfully threw itself onto its side, and she vomited again. Her mind was rushed with thoughts as she tried to take hold of herself, she felt as if she was going to explode from the lack of oxygen. She clenched her teeth, squeezed shut her eyes as she tried to block the pain as the screamed out the name of her lover, her voice became notably weaker as she called out again, not even knowing that he was there beside her, trying to pin her back, trying to prevent her from hurting herself. He screamed her name out over and over again, her cries for help were ripping through him as he knew he couldn't do a thing. Not a God forsaken thing. He was forced to sit there and watch as she twisted and turned. His heart felt as if it had stopped when she suddenly turned blue and dropped lifelessly onto the ground. He grabbed her shoulders with his hands, shook her gently, his mind filled with anxiety as she flopped about like a rag doll. Suddenly he felt sick...  
The unseen force that had attacked his love jumped from her form into his, throwing him across the room, into the wall, literally dinting in the wooden wall. It picked him up again, raised him into the air, snaking into his throat, releasing the same choking feeling that it un unleased on the young woman. He felt it flow through his body, as if it was made out of liquid magma, burning into him, burning into his heart. His whole body was paralysed, except for his eyes, they stayed locked onto Sakura, who was still lying there... Not moving, not breathing. He could feel something being ripped out painfully from inside of him, the darkness slowly consuming him. He did not even feel himself drop onto the floor, in a disturbing, twisted pose, as the force that had attacked them both, ceased into nothingness.

The air returned to normal, the skies resumed their colour, people went back to their activates, some acting as if they had not been fazed. On the floor of the room, lay two pale forms, eyes tightly closed, appearing to be lifeless. The force had come to do its job, and that it did without mercy.

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)

**Laughs evilly** Alright peeps, this is where you all come into plan. **Cackles like a witch** Ten more reviews says they live! **Jumps up and down on the spot, clapping her hands** Either that, or some really really kick ass reviews that will make my day... (Has had a really shit week)   
So, why dun you all be nice, we dun wanna see them die, ay... So....... **hugs ya** Show me the reviews! MWA HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! **bows**   
Ciao mia bellas!  
Aiiiiiii, by the way... I have started a new fic. It be R rated too, and, it's a hell of a lot better written than this fic... It'll be up soon.**Coughs**  
Should I finish this one up and abandon it? I dunno... I read over a couple of older chaps the other day and thought, _"Shit... This is just pathetic"_   
Anyways, it's up to you. If you want me to continue, gimme a yell. If not tell me to shove it up my ass..... I need to die.   
~Kinday2k (You're wacked out, depressed bitch of an authoress) 


	31. Chapter26

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 26. Expecting.

Picking up a blood red velvet house robe, Ry glided over towards his creation, his silver eyes scanning over the girl, taking in and mentally recording every curve, bump and dip that was present on her body. She had the body of an eighteen year old goddess, her skin was lightly tanned, enhancing her silver-green eyes, which held an unnatural sheen to them. Pulling his long silver hair out of his whip-like braid, Ry walked behind the girl, slowly draping the robe over her naked shoulders, before slipping his hands around her waist. He smiled wickedly as he felt her lean into him.

"Master." She began in a half whisper. "Who is my mother?"

Ry pulled her in a little closer, and tried to look sympathetic. He sighed to add to the effect.

"She..." He muttered. "Is different. She was from the human realm, she fell with child to an Gemstarian, and she did not want it." He stated, obviously lying. He took in another breath. "That child was you. She did not want you because she feared that you were going to be born a "freak of nature." So... Once you were born, she abandoned you to die."

He grinned as he watched her shoulders drop, and a hiss escape her lips. She wouldn't have known any better... Ever since she had seen the light, she had been confused. Over the days, feeling like years to her, the confusion in her mind turned into anger, from anger to hate.

"How dare she proclaim that..." She spat, her hands clenching into tight fists, her breathing became quicker as her sheer hate for her mother pulsated through her body. Ry shook his head with a faked sadness.

"She did not even give you a name."

That was it. She had heard enough about this little whore of a mother of hers. She had come to her decision. She was going to make that woman pay. Pay up dearly for what she had done to her. Brushing away Ry's hands from her waist, feeling slightly uneasy about where they were, she turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Give me a name. A name that she will remember for the rest of her pathetic insignificant life. It will be the name of the one who will torture and destroy her loved ones in cold blood."

Her voice dropped to a soul shivering tone.

"Give me a name."

Ry took a step back, smiled and looked into the girl's eyes. This was what he wanted. He wanted her to hate, hate as much as he did. His eyes flashed as the perfect name entered devious mind.

"Chersakaria."

The girl sneered.

"Chersauk-what the fuck?" She hissed, grabbing his shirt by the collar, threatening to hit him if he was fucking with her. Ry smiled again.

"Chersukaria..." He whispered, his voice making her release her vice-like grip on his shirt. "Is Ancient Gemstarian for..."

He watched Chime enter the roo, her face covered in blood. Fresh blood. She had recently finished off another meal, the remains of a furry like animal, probably a wild dog or whip-tailed pumacess sticking to her lips and between her teeth. She grunted. Ry turned his attention back to the young woman.

"For Cherry Blossom."

~*~

It had been a little over a week since the force had last exposed itself to the inhabitants of Edo, but the tension that had been created had never seemed to cease. This was so because over the week, the young woman Sakura had not awoken, she had not once moved, she was at death's door. If it was not for Meiling hearing Syaoran being thrown against the hut wall, and running in to help, she might as well have been dead. Her overall complexion was pale, in a shocking contrast to the midnight blue sheets of the recovery bed, and to touch, was frightening cold. While her body was fine, her mind was not, it was exhausted, drained, frozen. It was as if she was in a coma, and reluctantly, the doctors used that for her state.

Leaning over with a tear stained face, a hand reached out to caress her face. He had tried his best to take care of her over the week, praying each day that she would wake, every day that she did not slowly gnawed on the hope that he held inside of him. As far as he was concerned, it should have been him who was lying there, not her. She had been through enough over the last couple of weeks, this was not needed.

It was a miracle how Syaoran had awoken from the same sleep that his beloved was rendered into, he had woken only hours after he was knocked out, only to pass out again when he saw the state Sakura was in. After regaining himself, he stayed in the room, by her side, only moving when he really had to, which thankfully for him, was not all that often. He sighed again, counting silently how many times she breathed within a minute, trying to keep record if it was irregular or not. He heard the clopping of hooves and instantly knew that Vaporiana had entered the room.

"No improvement I take it?" She asked, half expecting it. She knew that if Sakura was going to make a recovery, it would be a long and painful one. These things simply did not happen over night.

Syaoran only shook his head, before resting it on the woman's stomach, nearing the borderline of breaking down. He closed his eyes, breathed in and tried to best to communicate with her, when something stopped him. It was faint, incredibly faint, and at first, he had pushed it aside, thinking it was just a part of her aura, but now... It was different. This he knew because he could have sworn that he felt himself alongside it... Mingled with it...

He frowned. Something else was strange about it... Slowly, incredibly slowly...

"GNAH! FUCK! IT'S GROWING!"

Vaporiana almost fell over, her knees buckling and locking to keep herself upright. She glared at the young man, who's hands were on Sakura's stomach, his face filled with shock.

"What the hell's your problem?" She screeched, steadying herself. She watched him press his ear to the woman's stomach, and a small yet proud smile appeared on his face. He closed his eyes again, before turning in his head a little and kissing it lightly. Without turning back to look upon Vaporiana's now twisted confused face, he pulled down the covers and nuzzled his love's belly button, in the most strangest of fatherly ways... He was giggling like a child.

"I think my little Ying Fa is making me proud of her... She's pregnant."

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)

Heh... Did so not want to write today... So sorries if this chapter is full on short and pathetic... Seriously, should I keep this up? (Expect the other story online in two days...)

~Kinday2k


	32. Another Note please read up! Gots an ann...

**__**

Another useless note from the Authoress

**Runs away from Katsu-Chan who is wielding a rather sharp axe**  
Alright, alright! **pants like a twit** I will continue with this story! LOL, I have had a brainwave over yesterday anywho, so yup up, I will finish it, alright?

**Ducks random bricks**  
Tee hee, I have to write up a thankies page, not to mention adding a couple of answers to a couple of questions.  


__

Lotsa thankies too:

****

Katsu-Chan= For threatening to kill me if I did not finish this story.

****

EcuaGirl= Woot! Another person who wishes to kill me if I killed off S+S! **pats yer head** Seeeeeee.... Kinday did not kill them... She just.. Knocked them around a tad. XD

****

Wings of Fire= For reviewing only 36156135456 million times at the beginning of this fic. =P

Bleh.... I wish I could add the rest of yer! ^^ Actually... I mesa gonna do somethin' fer yas, and so something a little special for you all at the very end of this fic. Hells Bells, I love you guys and gals, common, give Kinday a hug! **pounces on ya'll**

Ummmmm ooooookies, now to the anonomous **Mike F**, yes... I do have a gallery for this story. I just haven't uploaded the pics yet... I have been a slack-ass.. Sorries! When my scanner stops being its lovely evil self, I will upload the rest, and send ya'll the links okies? Oh! And why is Ry so twisted? LOL, he's one of my proper humanoid chars! Allllll meh chars are twisted, some really sick in the head, some perverted... Some just weird... They are a lovely bunch. ^^

The other chappy should be up sometime tomorra! ^^ _Should be..._ **Gets random glares**  
Aiiiiiiii! Copy and Paste this link-ith! http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1143441   
New story... And dun shoot me for it oki? It is alllll that S+S that we lurve!   
It is NOT what it seems! **hugs**   
Lotza love,  
~Kinday2k. (Guess what! I am not even human!^^)


	33. Another note You all must be getting sic...

Another note...  
  
If you are wondering what happened to my other fic "Id do it for you," which heh... I really screwed up over, was that I sorta uploaded the wrong chap, and now I have everyone confused... So I took it down, checking everything over, and then I will re post it. Sorries for the inconvenience...

  
~Kinday2k


	34. Chapter27

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 27. A Warning of what is to come.

Chime walked past Chersukaria's room, her head bouncing about with every step that she took - typical raptor movement. Her acute senses were picking up on something. She could hear a sound, a sound that she had never before heard. It was the sound of snivelling and it bothered her. What could it mean, this sound? Sure, she had head distress before, when she came for her prey, but this was... Different.

Sticking her head around the door entrance into the girl's room, her eyes flickered open as she saw the young woman, with her head in her hands, cursing under her breath, but her whole body was trembling, as if she was in an unseen pain. Chime frowned, her heavy breathing became slightly raspy as she stepped into the room, her muscles in her hind legs rippling as she stepped forward. Slowly, she neared the small human girl, bent down and with her nose, nudged her softly, making the girl slightly wobble. Letting out a small, gruff roar, Chime rubbed her nose against Chersukaria's arm and helped prop up her head.

Sure, Chime was intelligent, most raptors back in the Jurassic Era were, but she, of course, relied mostly on instinct to get her through. Something that was emitted from the human girl triggered something deep inside of her, calling out for her to be maternal. She nuzzled her arm again, this time, getting the young woman to her feet. With her eyes, she seemed to be asking the girl what was troubling her. She watched the girl wipe her teary eyes and stare straight back at her, before breaking down.

"I am nothing but a bastard, Chime... I don't have a mum or dad... Heh... My mother was apparently some silly little whore who didn't want me... I am no one... NO ONE!" 

Chime took a couple of steps back, she seemed to understand that the girl needed her space. She watched the girl regain her composure and straighten her chestnut hair.

"Too fucking bad for her... " She growled, turning her back on the raptor. "She has put me through enough pain already, and I have only known of her existence for what? A week?" She snarled again. "She will get what's coming to her."

She heard the clapping of hands, and both creatures turned as Ry entered the room, a small smile upon his face. He walked straight over to the girl, wrapped his arms around and pulled her near, much to Chime's disgust. He brushed a hand through the girl's hair, twisting strands of the silky fibre through his fingers. He seemed to be in desire, but he quickly snapped himself out of the feeling.

"I heard what you said, Chersukaria, and I will give you your chance to avenge yourself. I have located your mother... She is near by, in a village called Edo. She is weak at the moment, and now would be the perfect time to attack." He leant in and kissed the girl on the cheek. "What do you say, my dear?"

Chersukaria looked up at Ry, saw his supposedly caring eyes and nodded, brushing away a couple of stray tears.

"Thank you, master."

~*~

"It's true."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"I-I'm pregnant?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

With a yelp of joy, Sakura practically leapt out of her bed, into her lover's arms, after her week long slumber. Why she awoke, was totally beyond the rest of the group, but they were not out to ask questions. They were just glad that their girl was back, especially Syaoran. She had woken only half an hour ago, and instantly ran to the bathroom, confirming the man's suspicions. Sakura was now, indeed, with child, and with it being to him, he could not have been happier, despite the fact that Ry was still at large, plotting away at his next attack. By now, she was all over him, devouring him in kisses, she was in a near hyperactive state from the news. Giggling like crazy, jumping up and down on his lap, the man was forced to take a hold of her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"Sshhhhhh... Calm down..." He laughed, feeling her wither under his hold. "Otherwise you'll give the baby brain damage from all of your bouncing."

She poked him in the sides, yelping when he gently poked her back in the belly, when something passed through her mind. She seemed to be a lot more quicker, mentally.

"Oh My God..."

Syaoran looked up at her, confused.

"What is it?" He asked, as she stopped her bouncing and watched her look out of the hut's window. She squeezed his hand.

"Ikira. I have to thank Ikira."

He was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Why?" He asked, placing his hands around her waist. Sakura pouted and tapped his head.

"She saved my life, remember?"

She watched him wince. She might have saved Sakura's life, but still... Syaoran was as stubborn as ever when it came towards that dragon, and he was still convinced that she was up to no good. But... He had to give Ikira her chance. For his love's sake. He sighed.

"Yes.. Yes, I remember." He muttered, trying his best to look cross, but failed miserably when the woman went on to pout again, this time playfully, but as ice melting as ever. She leant in and kissed him on the lips quickly and jumped off him.

"I have to go and find her! Before I forget to..."

"That won't be too hard for you to do." He laughed, watching her pull on a set of long pants and a grey-green shirt. She poked her tongue at him, before blowing him a kiss.

"Stay out of trouble while I am gone, or I'll tell the baby what a pain in the ass you were to get along with."

~*~

__

'Where on Earth would that dragon be? Come on, Ikira, show yourself...'

Sakura weaved in and out of the villagers, smiling at those who were thankful to see her up and moving about. She saw a young couple, that looked rather familiar to her, and she almost hit herself for her forgetfulness when she realised that they were the couple that she had seen about a week and a half ago, on the morning that Syaoran confessed. She waved at them, and the young girl trotted over, a broad smile on her face. She looked down at the woman's stomach and smiled.

"I have heard about you." She giggled, talking directly to the growing child. "You will one day have a big part to play in both yours and your mother's life." She looked up at Sakura with a pair of silver eyes. "Take care of her."

Sakura was taken back.

"Her?"

The girl nodded, before turning on her heels and skipping back to her partner, before disappearing from sight. The woman blushed. She turned around, ready to get back onto her task, when she tripped over something that was laying on the ground. Cursing for being so careless, Sakura looked over her shoulder to where she had fallen.

"Well... Uhhhh... I guess I did ask her to show herself..." She muttered, as her eyes fell upon Ikira, who was struggling to get out from under the woman. She growled softly and turned her head so that she could face the human.

"I thought that you human's weren't supposed to be that heavy!" She groaned, and with a grunt, pushed herself out from under her. Sakura blushed and rolled over, not bothering to get off the ground.

"Heh... Sorries..." She looked down to the ground, her fingers playing with the dirt. She became silent, trying to find the right words for what she was about to say. "Thank you, Ikira."

The dragon was slightly taken back, and she jumped back before pricking up her ear fins and lowering her head towards the girl. She grinned.

"For?"

"For saving my life."

Ikira's heart thought that it was about to explode. All her life she had never been thanked for, apart from that time with Kieba when they accepted each other. But to be thanked... To her, it was one of the best feelings in the world. She blushed and extended her claw.

"Let me help you up, hmm?"

Sakura took the offer gratefully and stood up, dusting herself off, noticing that Ikira's gaze never left her body. She also noticed a tinge of sadness appear on the creature's face. She frowned lightly.

"Something bothering you, Ikira?" She asked, kneeling down so that she could see the dragon face to face. Ikira looked around her, quickly and sighed.

"I guess you could say something like that..." She gently nipped Sakura's shirt, beckoning for her to follow. "Come.. There is something I must tell you."

Walking down a strangely familiar path just outside of Edo, Sakura soon realised that she and Ikira were heading back towards the stream of where they first met. She did not ask why the dragon was taking her there, she was positive that once there, she would tell her what she had to say. And Ikira did so without any grace.

"I really don't know how to say this to you, Sakura." She began, stopping at the stream's embankment. "So I am going to tell you bluntly. Ry... He is going to launch a final attack."

Feeling a pang of fear punch her in the stomach, Sakura groaned.

"Another?" She sighed. "What the hell is his problem?"

She watched Ikira trace a circle in the sand before turning her attention back to her.

"There are alot of people who wish to know that." She muttered, and she pushed her claw into the water, watching it swirl around her.

"Do you know what his problem is?" Sakura asked, and once she said that, she felt something weigh itself down upon her heart. She was not going to like the answer.

"Oh... I dunno... I am only one of his creations. But personally... I don't think he likes your mate... And I know that at one stage he did want you..." She shook her head, her reddish mane falling into her eyes. "He is a twisted sod."

Sakura was confused. Very confused.

"Mate? Uhhh.... Oh!" She blushed, now knowing that Ikira meant by "your mate". Syaoran. "Heh.. Mate..." She giggled, making Ikira frown.

"Didn't you hear me?" She scolded, flicking her tail about like an annoyed feline. "Ry is going to launch another attack! Stop daydreaming about what you are going to do tonight with your mate! Aiii..." She lowered her voice. "You both probably wont live to see this night fall..."

Sakura stopped giggling and stared at Ikira, suddenly feeling the impact of her words. She felt something wrap itself around her heart, squeezing it with a icy grip.

"W-What?" She stammered. "W-We are going to die?"

She thought she was going to be sick. She could not bear to imagine how life would be without Syaoran. She would be lost, forever without him. If anything happened to him, she couldn't have cared less if she was dead or not, she would kill herself. Over and over again. She would hate her very being.

__

'You both probably wont live to see this night fall...'

"This night fall?! You mean he is going to attack today? How the hell do you know all of this?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

She fell back against a tree, beginning to sob. In the physical state that she was in now, she was indeed, prone to mood swings. That would explain why she had been so "different" earlier that morning. Ikira only watched on as Sakura pick up grains of sand off the embankment, rolling them between her fingers, tears streaming down her face.

"I swear to God if anything happens to him..." She murmured, placing her hands on her stomach. "I-I'll..." She began to tremble, feeling a presence, something that began to gnaw away at her spirit. She flicked her eyes to the sky, her eyes went wide as the colours of the sun began to bleed... She looked over at Ikira, back to the sun, then back in the direction of Edo.

"He's here..."

(All Chars (C) Their Respected Creators. All Rights Reserved)

~~~~~~~~~

NEH NEH NEH! Another chappy done, sorries if it was short and poorly written! There is only so much you can do when you are working and have Mario Sunshine to play...   
The ends almost around the corner though, me thinks about another two, perhaps three chapters. And here comes the big question. Should I write up a sequel? **grins** I have an idea... But it is only if you all want me to actually put it to paper. So.. What do you all think? Please R+R, sorries for messing up on the other fic, I was tired when I uploaded the second chap, and when I went to check on it this morning, I was like... "Awwwwwwwwww Shit.... WRONG CHAPPY!" **Brings a gun to her head** So.. As I said in the other notice.. I took it down, gonna fix it up, then repost. Please peeps, I know "Id for it for you" sounds long and hideously boring but I neeeeeeed reviews... Heh.. When it is back online.. **Clings**

Lotsa love to all who have R+R'd (R+R'd? WTF? XD)  
  
~Kinday2k


	35. Chapter28

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 28. You know your path.

"Lady! Lady Meiling!"

A short pudgy man with frizzy greying hair and forest green eyes ran swiftly up the steps to Meiling's hut, despite his small stature. He pounded on the hut's door, demanding for attention.

"LADY!"

A firm grip took hold of his shoulder, pulling him back. Spinning around to see his disturber's face, his angry expression disappeared.

"Lady Meiling..." He apologised, before pointing to the sun. "Have you seen it? The sun... It's-"

"Bleeding." Meiling interrupted, shoving a weapon in his hands. A small staff with pointed tips, carved out of a light weight wood. She looked into his eyes, trying to read any fear. "I know."

Together, they ran to the village square, already there was a strange beating of drums, a warning call. Climbing up upon a large wooden podium, she scanned the villagers, most of them were shaking in fear. Women clung to their children, men stood, mouths agape as the sun bled into the sky, rendering it into a churning mass of red and black. They were scared. Throwing her arms out to her sides, Meiling steadied herself, for she too, was afraid.

"People of Edo. We are now under attack by the forces that seek our companions, the Gemstarians. Do not be afraid. It might sound hard, but at least try. Try for yourselves and for your people. Get yourselves the caves to the west of the village, and stay there until beckoned." She turned and looked at the greying haired man.

"You shall lead the way. That staff will protect you if harm comes your way." She pointed past him to the west. "Now go."

She watched the man jump from the podium, rounding up the residents and herding them towards the hiding keep in the caves to the west. She sighed, she did not know how long the magical barriers of the village could keep themselves functioning. All she could really do now was pray.

~*~

"Jesus Christ!"

Pushing his way through the hurried and frightened villagers, Syaoran and Vaporiana tried to make their way to Meiling, who was still scanning over the village, deep in thought. A man, some thirty years of age, ran past Syaoran, bowling him into the ground. He scrambled out of another person's way, they could not see him on the ground, they were too blinded with fear. Reality dawned on him. If he could not get up on his feet, he would be trampled to death.

"Fuck this..." He heard Vaporiana grunt, and he saw her rear upon her hind legs, kicking out as if she was a wild horse, ready to be broken in. She whinnied, dropped to her hooves, before rearing again, this time, the villagers saw the enraged horse and moved out of her way. Coming down for a second time, she pounded the ground to make her message clear. She lowered her head and pushed it underneath the young man's body, bringing him up onto her back in the most ungraceful manner. He flipped himself around so that he could see where they were going, and taking a couple of cantering steps, not caring it there were people around them or not, Vaporiana took to the air, suspended by an unseen force. She flew over to Meiling, touching down on the podium and she could have sworn that she had heard it creek. Perhaps it was not built for dragon/horse hybrids...

Syaoran leapt off Vaporiana's back and fell beside Meiling, and he grabbed her shoulders, half shaking her. He seemed to be desperate.

"Where is Sakura?!" He shouted, taking the woman by surprise. "Where the hell's everyone else?"

"Over here!"  
Turning their heads, their eyes fell upon Reili and Kieba, trying to make their way past the rush of people. Reili stood her ground and looking around, knowing that they were not going to get anywhere soon without force, roared out her displeasure. She grinned as she watched them scamper.

"Come on Reili, you knob, stop showing off!" Kieba groaned, grabbing her leg. "Let's go!"

Reili pushed herself into a raptor sprint position, before taking off, Kieba following close behind. They were getting it a lot easier than Syaoran and Vaporiana, most of the people had now left the village square.

She leapt upon the podium, the wooden structure shook as it braced itself to hold her weight. Kieba stayed on the ground, positive that it was going to snap like twigs if she dared to jump on.

"Money on it, fuckhead..." Reili began, looking directly at her brother. "That it's Moshitsu, ready for another round."

"And ready we shall be, Reili." He answered. He tried to look brave, but he was shaking like a leaf inside. Where was his love? It pained him that once again, he was not there when she could possibly need him.

"IKIRA!" He snarled, remembering Sakura running off to find her. "Sakura's with Ikira... I bet that lizard would also have a part in this..."

He heard someone behind him, he felt a chilling presence. He heard a snake like voice.

"And a part in this she has." 

~*~

After running for a period of time, that felt like hours, Sakura and Ikira dropped to their knees, looking around desperately. The forest had vanished, the only colours that they could see where hues of blues, greys and reds. They swirled around them, underneath them, trying to cover them. Sakura shook her head, trying to keep her mind clear.

"It's like we've been running around in circles!" The dragon panted, trying to hold herself upright. Sakura nodded and took in a deep breath, before closing her eyes. And the dream from a week ago flashed before her eyes.

"_Swirling patterns of mottled blues, greys and reds, bound together by twists of silver-black, slowly constricted around pink, choking her, smothering her. It would never let her go. If it was going to go down, back to the darkness from whence it came, it was going to take her with it. She tired to cry out, nothing was heard - the colours of pain, sorrow and hate were slowly taking over.  
"This is it..." She whispered. "It has taken me..."  
She took in her dying breath, the silver-grey bandage of difference slowly hacked away at her faith. Memories, visions of forest green broke into her heart. It was healing her, taking away the silver-black that had her bounded, banishing the mottled blue of pain and the hues of greys and reds that respectably represented sorrow and hate. Loving her. She knew it would be alright... All she had to do was show them... Show the difference that there was faith."   
  
_She opened her eyes, looked around her surroundings, then back to Ikira who was looking at her with a confused face.  
"What are we going to do?" She asked with anxiety. "All we are doing is running about in useless circles! We will never be able to fight in the Battle of Difference if we keep this up!"  
"What did you say?" Sakura asked, barely blinking at the dragon. "Battle of what?"  
Ikira frowned and glanced to the sky. It was growing darker by the minute.  
"Difference. That is what Ry told me. Battle of Difference."  
Sakura gasped as she saw the patterns before her eyes disappear, the forest returning to it's original state. She looked back frantically at Ikira.  
"Why does he call it that?" She asked quickly, trying her best to make sense.  
"He calls it that because as far as he is concerned, you all are to him, different. You are not cloned, you are not part of his world. You are different, because you are not an outsider like the clones." The dragon replied. "That is why he calls it that."  
"That's where you are wrong... I know what it is like to be an outsider... But we are not all that different... We are not different at all..." The woman muttered. She heard Ikira gasp. There, some ten feet away from where they were kneeling, was a path way, shimmering in a strange purple light. They could see, in a wavy light, the village of Edo.   
"It's a portal!" Ikira shouted, regaining her strength. "Come, girl. We have not got much time!"  
Taking a small run up, Sakura only closed her eyes as she leapt through the portal, hoping that she was not too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Grins** Run faster, you lot! **Closes her book for the night**  
Do you think you have it sought out now? Do you know what is meant by "Difference?" IF not, read the beginning chappies, especially the ones where Zezzabellina tries her best to explain a couple of things to Syaoran and Sakura. **shrugs** If not, wait for the next chapter. EVVVVVVVVVVVERYTHING will be explained then. ^^ Okiday, that's enough for today!

~Kinday2k


	36. Chapter29

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 29. Rules.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you mongrel?!"

With a hair raising snarl, Syaoran spun around on his heels and shoved Ry back into the podium. He stood over the silver haired bastard of a man, his eyes filled with fury as he knelt down, grabbed his shirt and pulled a fist back, ready to punch. He shook Ry violently.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you..." He growled, bringing Ry's face close to his. All noise vanished as the familiar silence rang out once more.

They now all stood in a circle, Kieba, Meiling, Vaporiana, Reili, all surrounding the two men, ready to attack if needed. Kieba looked up to the sky, as if searching for answers, and shock appeared on her face as the clouds literally dropped from the sky, painted with red, settling as a mist upon the forest floor. She looked over to Reili, her face with question. 

"I bet you never saw the end happen like this, Li!" Ry hissed, kneeing the young man in the stomach. He watched him reel back with pain as he clutched at his stomach, winded from the surprise attack. "You never thought it would all end like this!"

With the wave of a hand, a river of white rushed over the village of Edo, sweeping anyone in the area into a violent pool of white.

~*~

  
"Welcome... Welcome to my battle arena, you unworthy lot of pitiful fools."

Screams of protest and pain brought Sakura around to a place that she had recalled seeing before. It was a large battle arena, Edo's battle arena. Instead of its usual grassy fields however, it was covered in a pitch black, tar like substance. It bubbled and churned underneath her, and she frowned. She was floating above it, some three foot away from the mess. Looking around, she saw the rest of her companions, all held back by maroon swirling ribbons, mimicking chains, and if one was to inspect any closer, they would have been able to see them slowly cutting into flesh. She felt strangely calm, and it was this calmness that seemed to worry her the most. She should have been bound together by terror, unable to move. But she was able to move freely about, go wherever she wanted to go. The others acted out as if they could not see her... Everything around her held a blackish hue around it, as if everything was blanketed by some sort of black cloud. She took a couple of steps closer to the group, she thought that it would be best that she kept herself quiet, as to not bring any attention to herself, when she hit something. Extending her hand, she could only really gasp at the fact that there was some sort of an invisible wall before her. Frowning, she turned and raced backwards some ten meters or so, before proceeding to almost knock herself out on another wall. She sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well... So much for the "freedom" theory." She muttered, trying to look for a possible way out. It suddenly dawned upon what she was doing and she physically hit her head. 

"You are looking for a way out of an invisible chamber. Wow. I must say, Sakura, you _are_ intelligent."

She brought her gaze back to her companions and frowned once more as she saw Ry take a step towards Ikira and raise a fist to her face, threatening her. It was only then did Sakura realise that she was all alone inside of her chamber. She shivered, feeling loneliness creep up on her. She sighed, knowing that she could not do a thing to help her companions. She watched Ry continue his yelling and screaming at her, and strangely, all she did was sit there, as she fell into a trance. The last thing she felt was her knees going out from underneath her and the impact of her body hitting the floor of her invisible confinement.

~*~

"These are the rules to my game."

Ry hovered before the group, a long wooden staff in his right hand. He was holding it out before him as if it was a travelling rod, as he continued on his rambling. Syaoran snarled, pulling against the strength of the ribbons, not caring if they were cutting into him or not. He laughed in Ry's face.

"Rules? What the fuck do you take us for? Fools?" He yelled, and Kieba sighed. He was going to rip this guy's head off if he was given the chance. Ry only raised a brow.

"Ha! Let's see..." He stopped to add to the effect. "YES!" He spat.

Reili stamped a foot on the ground and snarled.

"Common, Kieba..." She muttered, raising her claws into the air. "Lemme rip this fucker's guts out."

Ry payed no heed to her. Instead he took a stance and looked at them. The winds began to pick up.

"Rule number one!" He shouted. "Only one character can fight at a time from each side."

"Sides?" Ikira snapped, getting annoyed. "What sides?"

Ry simply waved his free hand behind him, and out of thin air appeared several large reptilian creatures, all coloured with different hues, all with unique markings. Reili raised a brow as she noticed something familiar about the raptor army.

"Jesus Christ..." She murmured, watching them draw near. She narrowed her eyes. "They look like..."

"You." Kieba butted in, and her muscles tensed. She knew how well Reili could be in a fight. She would hate to see how this lot would fair out. Ry beamed.

"Clones." He exclaimed, pointing his staff at his army. "Raptor clones. My family." He spoke with a sense of passion. Ikira felt disgusted.

"Your family?" She hissed as she began to strain at the tightening ribbons. "You are insane." She remembered when she was considered a part of his "family". She growled at him.

"Insane?' Ry echoed, and he brought the staff to his chest. "Perhaps so. But I like the term, 'genius'."

"There's a fine line between genius and insanity." Syaoran muttered. He scanned over the army and something caught his eye. There was a character standing alongside them, someone that did not seem to be of reptilian extract. This character seemed oldly human...

"Moshitsu!" He yelled, gaining the man's attention. "I can see that a member of your "family" is not all that lizard like!"

"Of course not." Ry drawled, taking a few long strides so that he was face to face with him. "That, my good son, is my perfect creation. Mind her now, will you." He grabbed Syaoran's chin and tilted it with force. "She still has a lot to learn." He snapped his fingers and the ribbons around Syaoran's wrists and ankles tightened. They seemed to act like wire, they cut into his flesh, and buried themselves under his skin. Not once did he cry out. He was far too engrossed with revenge upon the man who stood before, who was now laughing his head off like a blatant idiot. Syaoran growled.

"Anymore rules, you fool?" Ikira asked, trying her best to show no fear. Ry nodded.

"Only one more." He began. He swept his hand towards his army once more and smiled. "You defeat my army, you shall win your award..."

"Award?" Reili and Kieba echoed in unison. 

"I don't see any award." The dragon muttered, narrowing her eyes at the man. Ry smiled and dropped his hands to his sides.

"You shall see when the time comes, my little dragonic friend. Till then, shall we start?"

_____________

Ooooooooooies, things began to tense up! I know I know, I have been promising more chappies, but do to the lack of motivation, I just have not been typin'. Still... If you want the next chappy, you all know what to do. R+R up big, peeps, I want that Reviews counter saying 70+! **stomps her foot** I know you can all do it ^^ Later ya all!  
  
~Kinday2k


	37. Chapter30

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 30. This cannot be.

It was Kieba to go up first.

Ry let out a sharp laugh as he raised his hand, the wire like ribbons that kept the dragon in place vanished without a trace. But the damage to the reptile's legs was done. Blood oozed out from where the ribbons has cut in, but the creature felt no such pain. She took a brave step forward, lowered her head and pulled in her fins, before snarling.

"Bring it on, you fucking prick."

The man threw his staff into the air, and called out a word, spoken in a foreign language. The language of the Gemstar. Ikira literally froze on the spot when she heard the first came called out. and her fears were confirmed when her eyes fell upon a certain raptor, silver-ish in colour, it's eyes a wicked yellow. She retreated a couple of steps as the raptor positioned itself, looming over Kieba, and whispered the creature's name.

"Chime..."

Chime threw herself into the air, totally oblivious to all of those around her, her sights were set on the white dragon, she knew that she had enough task to fulfil. She appeared to hover in thin air, using the powers that Ry had transferred over to her the day she was created, before twisting her body in the air, whipping out her long tail, the tip literally slicing Kieba's muzzle, and the dragon roared out with pain. The muzzle of a dragon is practically the most sensitive part of the creature's body. Without taking another chance to think, Kieba leapt at Chime, claws fully outstretched, tail pricked up in a threatening manner. She roared out again, before clinging onto the raptor's back, using her claws to rip into and take hold of Chime's flesh. Chime snarled, she was merely being irritated by the tiny lizard and threw herself onto her back, attempting to flatten Kieba with her weight. What she got in return was a set of teeth biting into the back of her neck, in a desperate attack to snap her spine.

Ry stood and watched from a distance, some five meters away, with a delighted smile on his face. In reality, he could not have cared less if Chime was destroyed in battle. Sure, he would be slightly disappointed in knowing that his creation was killed by a mere dragon, but he did have Chime's blueprints locked safely away in his memory. If she was to die, he could easily bring her back. He sniggered and continued to watch the fight.

Reili stood there, jaw agape. How dare Ry throw Kieba up against a creature like her? After all, she was cloned from Reili herself, why shouldn't it be her who fights? Kieba did not look all that good as she took in another blow, a severe slash to the face. Kieba pushed herself to the side to avoid another hit from the other side. By now she was panicking as Chime readied herself for another attack, but she did notice one thing. That Chime relied on her speed a lot more than brawn. But brawn was something that Kieba did not possess. In fact, Kieba's overall species were not built for battle purposes, they were built for something else...

__

'Water and gravity control...'

Knowing well that there was no water near the arena, Kieba planted her feet into the invisible ground, the tar underneath began to churn more violently as she focused on her levitation skills. This would have to be her last chance, if her powers could not work, then she would be screwed. A small crescent appeared on her hide, a vibrant blue that was in contrast with her white scales. It began to glow a lighter blue, a shield appeared on her chest, in which the two blue ribbons that had once saved Sakura's life emitted themselves. They flew out to her sides, as if they were an awkward set of wings. She grinned as she watched Chime become slightly disoriented, and struggled to keep herself straight. With lightening quick reflexes, Kieba lashed out with the ribbons, tripping Chime before levitating herself off the ground, some four feet into the air. She growled softly.

"I am not out to kill you, Chime." She said, her eyes locked on her opponent. "But I am going to put you out of the game." With that, she threw Chime some ten feet with her ribbons, slamming her into an invisible wall. She watched Chime fall and sighed, before dropping herself to the ground. It was only then did a member of Ry's raptor army pull out a small blow dart, and aimed....

"KIEBA!"

Reili, Ikira, Syaoran and Meiling all screamed out in unison as Kieba dropped to the ground. Dead. The small dart stood out in the back of her neck, in a certain pressure point. One that brought death when struck. The group pulled on their restraints, screaming out curses at Ry as he walked over, with his familiar and sickening grin plastered to his face. He leant over, poked Kieba with his staff and laughed at her lifeless form on the ground. For measures, he kicked the dragon in the side.

"Woopsie daisy." He sniggered.

"You get the fuck away from her!" Reili screamed, letting the ribbons cut into her flesh as she pulled at them. "YOU FUCK!"

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact." Ry answered with a sneer, joking about. He walked over to Syaoran, leant down, and grinned. "Talking about fucking, I am still wanting your Cherry Blossom. When you are at your dying state, you will watch on as I fulfil my wish."

He growled, before snapping.

"YOU FUCKING LAY ONE HAND ON HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Go ahead then." Ry snarled, punching Syaoran in the nose. There was a stomach turning crack as gristle and bone compressed against one another. As the sickening smell of blood evaded the young man's senses, Syaoran only watched as Ry gestured for the humanoid figure to come over, its body draped with a full body robe, complete with hood. She knelt down next to Ry as he pointed to the bloodied man.

"This." He hissed. "Is the bastard that took your mother away."

Syaoran opened his mouth to protest, but something told a hold of his throat, preventing him to do so. The figure had its hand outstretched, a greying pink mist leaked from the tip of her finger. The mist had circled his throat cutting off his voice. He watched the figure grin as it removed the hood, a set of striking familiar eyes piercing into his. He chocked, as she reached into her robe, and pulled out a small pendant, and his fears were confirmed when the pendant turned into a staff. But there was something slightly different about her.. He sighed as she smiled and pushed the head of the staff to his chest. Reili snarled.

"It cant be... It does not make any sense... How?"

Syaoran dropped his head, in shame. He could feel betrayal take a hold of him, slowly consuming him. His heart begged to differ. 

_'But how can she be her? It really makes no sense! For crying out loud, her hair is down past her shoulders, almost to her waist! You dickhead, she has silver eyes! IT IS NOT HER!'_

But before his eyes, there she was, standing before him, standing alongside the one who he hated the most. His eyes told him. He felt a part of him die.

"Sakura..."

______

Hehehe.. Now things be tensing up, yes?

Stay tuned, it only gets more confusing. ^^  
If you are wondering what is happening with the other story, well I am waiting for things to simmer down in this story, and with things at home. Some of you know that I am writing it still, so dun you worry, I wont be stopping "id die for you" anytime soon. Ciao mia bellas!  
~Kinday2k


	38. Chapter31

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 31. Confusion and Pain.

Reili stood there, in a stupor, looking down at Kieba's limp body. How the hell something could be so pale and still was beyond her. It was almost sickening to see her lying there, with no visible markings, it was as if she just dropped dead. Reili looked up, brought her gaze to Ry and hissed at him with hatred. 

"You are going to fucking pay for this, you fucking asshole..." 

Vaporiana whinnied, feeling the tension in the air. Her eyes flicked from Reili, to Kieba's body, to Meiling, who was too frightened to move or speak. She thought that she would soon pass out from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes skimmed over Ry's cloned army, and she felt nothing but confusion. Why do something like this? It was plain old stupidness, more selfish than anything else. She felt a growl wanting to be let out from inside of her, and she did so. This was beginning to get to be too much. Finally, she took a glance at the final member of the group, Syaoran. She frowned as she watched he begin to struggle against something that she could not see. He seemed to be fighting against that new girl...

Ikira stood with her head lowered. She felt ashamed for what happened to Kieba. She felt that it was all her fault that she died. She stared throught the invisible floor to the tar below and sighed. She wished that it would just swallow her whole. 

_"There is something odd and cold about that girl..."_ Meiling thought as she watched the girl hover over Syaoran, her eyes flickering with a strange glow. Meiling sighed. 

_"He has to pull out of it soon... If she takes him, well... I must say we are more than fucked."_

~*~ 

She heard Syaoran's whisper as if it was shouted at her.

Snapping herself out of the trance, Sakura shook her head violently to rid herself of the grogginess that had followed when she broke herself out. Pressing her hands and nose to the invisible wall of her chamber, a sickening feeling spread through her stomach as she saw a strikingly familiar girl lean over her love and proceed to laugh in his face. Feeling a pang of pain from deep inside of her, she watched Syaoran look away, with nothing but shame written on his face. She felt sick.

__

'Good God.... That girl... She looks just like me...' She thought, and see looked down, suddenly feeling all alone. It was as if Syaoran had pulled his aura away from her, as if he was leaving her to be by herself. Either that or someone was "pulling" him away from her. She gripped at her stomach, feeling light headed and scared.

"No..." She murmured out loud. "He can't... He can't..." She felt the pricking of tears at her eyes. She pounded the walls with her fists, and she began to scream out.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

The longer she pounded at the walls, the redder her hands became, the stinging from each impact became worse. She couldn't have cared less. Then suddenly it hit her. The cold. She shivered, feeling incredibly desolate, and began to cry. 

__

'That girl... She is doing something to his mind... He thinks she's me...' She let her hands drop to her sides and her leant her forehead on the wall as her cries became louder and more pain filled, and she felt as if a knife was cutting into her stomach. She screamed out, and looked down at herself in horror as she pain became more intense. She grabbed at her stomach, looked straight at Syaoran, and screamed out his name. Something inside of her was going terribly wrong.

~*~

"NO!"

With a sharp pull on the ribbons, Syaoran was able to bring himself forward a notch, head butting Ry in the process. He heard the satisfying sound of the man's nose cracking and watched on with a smile as Ry reeled back, holding his bloodied nose with his free hand. The silver haired man snarled.

"You fucking cunt!" He screamed, feeling the blood trickle out of his nostrils and seep through the cracks of his skin. Syaoran only began to yell at the man will full fledged hatred. He had felt the sudden burst of pain from Sakura's aura and had immediately wrenched his away from the robed girl, who had tried to steal it from him by trying to confuse him.

"THAT IS NOT MY YING FA!" He screamed, and Ry punched him square in the jaw in a form of payback.

"Of course not, you fuck wit!" He growled."The girl is my creation, Chersukaria!" He grinned as the meaning of the name dawned upon the young man whose blood began to trickle from the side of his mouth.

"Chersukaria..." Syaoran hissed, spitting blood in Ry's face. "That is Gemstarian for-" 

He was hit again by Ry, in the same place. He felt more blood ooze into his mouth, trickling down his throat. He thought he was going to be sick.

"Cherry Blossom. Yes... You _are_ intelligent, _arn't_ you, Li." He sniggered, watching his victim snarl at him, teeth bared. "Don't you worry..." He gestured to a empty area some ten meters away and smiled, confusing Syaoran. "She should be fine." He too, felt Sakura's aura scream out, calling upon the name of her loved one, and this went on to make him ponder. What could have ever rendered her in so much pain? He mentally laughed, and with a click of his fingers, the set of invisible walls dropped, and there laying on the ground in a tight ball, hands clutching at her stomach, was Sakura, tears streaming from her eyes. Giving a final tug on the ribbons, Syaoran freed himself, yet he knew that Ry had let him go, for the rest of the party had been struggling for longer than he, and they were not through. Pushing the thought out of his head, he ran for Sakura and fell to his knees, as he picked up the woman in his arms. He cradled her and placed a hand on her stomach to try and calm her.

"Oh God... Ying Fa... What is it? Something's hurting you..." He murmured, trying to soothe her. She gripped at his shirt as she felt another surge of pain. 

"Something's wrong..." She gasped, looking into his eyes, trying to cut back on her tears.

"Wrong?" Syaoran whispered, pulling her close to him. "What's wrong?"

She flinched again, and laid back in his arms, her face grew pale as she tried to control herself from screaming. She whispered back, and his blood ran ice-cold.

"There's something wrong with the baby..."

~*~

Ry stood back and his fists clenched until his very palms began to bleed from his nails. He had heard what Sakura had said to Syaoran, and he hated it.

__

'She's pregnant?' He mentally hissed, staring daggers at the two. He thought about it for a brief moment, and a tiny, sickening smile appeared on his face. 

"But not for much longer..."

_____________

Hehehehe... Another tiny assed chappy to finish things off for today! **grins weridly** So... Somethings wrong with the baby, Ry now knows about the pregnancy, and there is still more fighting to go! HAHAHAHA... Man... This is beginning to drag out... I promise that the next chap will be longer! Thankies for putting up with me! **begins to dance around the room with Ry, singing like fools** Heh... Yes.. You saw him... I be dancing with Ry! ^^

Oh... and please.. Tell me if you want a sequle! AII! MESA CANT SPELL! XD

I have actually got ideas, so yeah... Tell me if you want it! Oh! Dun forget to R+R... Otherwise, Ry will come after you with pokers. ^^

~Kinday2k, Ry, and any other obsessie who was standing the in room at the end of this chapter. **looks accusingly at Chime, Heath and Kaydi** "What the hell are you lot doing in here?!"


	39. Chapter32

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 32. To be given a second chance.

Growling softly to himself, Ry gave another glare to the two before looking over his shoulder, towards his army. They were all on call, they were waiting for his signal. His eyes narrowed. Should he let his army do his dirty deed, or shall he be the one to battle? He heard a sharp snarl beside him and a sinister grin spread over his face like a rash. It was Chersukaria, her tiny hands twisting the end of her robe, anger flickering across her face.

"Who is that bitch?" She hissed, her gaze fixed upon Sakura, who was shivering from the pain that Ry had unknowingly induced upon her. 

Ry saw his chance to throw the spanner in the works, and his eyes gleamed. He raised his hand, waved it in Sakura's and Syaoran's direction, and he muttered something in Gemstarian, his eyes glowing a bright silver as Sakura was ripped from her love's arms, and was thrown into the air. He heard her scream out, the pain for her was literally unbearable, she felt as if something was now tearing her apart, from the inside out. Ry watched as she twisted and turned in the air, fascinated by the way she screamed out, and happy that Syaoran could not do a damned thing. Things were indeed going the way he wanted them to go. Pulling his extended hand towards himself, Ry brought Sakura over in front of Chersukaria, and he leant over towards his creation, whispering something in her ear, and in turn, a wicked smile appeared on the girl's face. Reaching out with her hand, she stroked Sakura's cheek and with a tiny sinister laugh, she greeted her. 

"Hello there, Mother..." She whispered with an icy smile.

~*~  


All heads cocked to Chersukaria's attention as she walked around Sakura, silently thinking, silently plotting on how to kill her. This was going to be difficult....

Syaoran could not have believed it. He couldn't. He felt slightly irrated at the way that this girl and proclaimed that his love was her mother, it just wouldn't make any sense. He flicked his fiery eyes back to Sakura and kicked himself mentally, over and over again, feeling so ridiculously stupid for everything that was happening. As much as his mind tried to deny it, it seemed to be a part of his fault. Another scream and his stomach reached.

__

'Daughter? Never... She's a teenager.. It's impossible... What bullshit has that maniacal fool bestowed upon her?'

The girl heard a furious scream and she turned on the spot, she barely raised a brow as she watched Syaoran charge at her, in a ballistic rage, sword drawn to his side. She yawned and jumping into the air, swiftly side kicked him in the face, there was a sickening crack, it took him completely by surprise, rendering him to a shocked form on the ground before her. Hoping that she had broken bone, Chersukaria snarled and dropped to his side, hearing Ry clap his hands in approval. She saw pure fear in this man's eyes. The fear of something happening to his loved one.

"What are you so afraid of?" She asked, with mocked concern. She smiled sweetly when Syaoran proceeded to glare at her. 

"Fucking leave her alone..." He spat, breathing heavily to try and combat the panic that was creeping into his throat.

Chersukaira twisted a strand of her long hair with a finger and sniggered. She swept her hand in Sakura's direction, who looked as if she had just been hanged - suspended in the air, not moving, eyes closed, pale as death, and she laughed.

"Afraid that something will happen to her?" She went on to hiss, and she picked him up by the collar and with inhuman strength, held him in the air. She growled with hatred. 

"YOU! You are the one that my master speaks about... You are the reason why she left me to die... It is your fault!" She quickly looked back over at Sakura, who was struggling in her fearful sleep. "And hers too..." With out another word, she threw him into Ry's reptilian army, some seven metres away from where she had been squatting. 

The raptor army screeched excitedly, they were going to get a kill.

Chersukaria wiped her hands on her robe, watching the creatures form a tight circle around the man, ready to kill on call. She raised her hand, revenge was playing in those eyes of hers, and she let it drop to her side. She had called and the first raptor went in for the kill...

~*~

"FUCKING HELL! GODDAMNIT, NO!"

Reili's high pitched cry was next to be heard, her eyes wild with pain and hate. With a flick of her body, she ripped herself from the ribbons and charged into the army, slashing at anyone who dare to oppose her. She fought with skill, passed down to her through Zezzabellina and her dear brother for she was to be damned if Syaoran was to die. She leapt into the air, for one to look upon her, she was a majestic sight, and she spun herself in the air, using her tail as a whip, the structure ripping through whomever's flesh it came into contact with. Reili landed, her eyes spilling bitter tears, she used her claws to grate through one of the raptors, running it straight down the creature's sternum, rejoicing at the feel of warm sticky blood and the roughage of bone slide between her claws. She kicked the half dead lizard to the ground, she was now acting strictly on rage. The creature's bit and clawed at her flesh, they too, were skilled. She could feel her own essence slowly leave her body, but she would rather die and get ridiculed for eternity before losing to the mob of psychotic demons.

Ry was standing there, watching the whole event, when he clicked his fingers and the remaining of the group were released. He looked over at them, sneered and pointed over to Reili, who was slowly being overcome by the opposition. Meiling let out a high pitched whistle, and Vaporiana galloped to her side, on which with a well timed leap, jumped upon the horse's back. Vaporiana turned on her hooves, and lined herself up with a group of drooling raptors who had shoved Reili to the ground, leaving her stomach rather exposed, the perfect area of the body for a raptor to attack.

"YYEEEEEEEEEEEEHA! EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH! HIGHLY IRRITATED BITCH COMIN' UP!" Meiling called out, a bright grin upon her face. She realised that in times like these, one needed to be humorous, optimisim was what they all needed the most as of now. She bounced around violently as Vaporiana charged at the group, laughing madly. If there was an artist present, it could have been made into a cartoon. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

"SO YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING MOVE!"

Raptors literally flew as Vaporiana made contact, knocking them well and truly out of Reili's face. The horse came to a standstill and whinnied.

"AND THAT SERVES YERSELF RIGHT TOO! YA MANGY BASTARDS! WOOT!" 

Meiling clapped her hands together like a hyperactive child as Vaporiana lifted the knocked up Reili onto her back. Meiling winked at the reptile.

"Nice to have ya aboard."

"Likewise."

~*~

"NNNNNEEEARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHIIIIIII!"

Ikira ran her heart out as a swarm of raptors took off after her, looking for an easy meal. She had originally ran out over to Syaoran to lend him a helping claw, which she did, in a way, succeed in doing so, the only problem now seemed to be that all she had really done was distract the raptors for she looked like something tasty.

Her little legs pumped in a mad rushed fashion as she side-stepped and jumped around fallen bodies, and she frowned, coming to a halt next one raptor in particular. It seemed to be dazed, as if he had been knocked over by a psychopathic equine. She blinked comically as she heard a low menacing hiss from behind her. She shivered as a raptor leant over her shoulder and breathed down her neck, saliva dripping from its teeth.

"Aiii... Karumba.."

The raptor threw its head back, screeched and raised its claws into the air, before lunging at Ikira and she screamed. Blood splattered over her face as a large metallic object was pushed into the creature, and it dropped down dead before her, behind it was Syaoran, pulling his sword from the raptor and he nodded in her direction.

"Thanks." He muttered, before racing off towards Sakura, his head in a complete fog. He had never been so frightened in his life. Sure, it was scary enough when he watched his love go through unbearable pain when Ry had numerously physically attacked her, watched her into seizures, fall limp in a terrifing sleep in his arms, and he was slowly becoming positive that it was more than just a psychopathic sexually influenced ass who was after his beloved, but something far more sinister. He arrived by her side, and he grabbed her waist and with a gentle tug, released her from her invisible suspension ropes and she fell into his grasp. He brought them both to the ground. where she lay there, not stirring. Propping her up, he caressed her cheek.

"S-Sakura..."

She whimpered as her eyes flickered open and she clung to his jacket, dazed. Her pains had vanished, thank the gods, and Syaoran placed a caring hand on her stomach, trying to determine whether she had lost the child or not. His breathing became quicker as he felt for the child's aura, he became anxious when he could feel the aura fading. He looked into his loves frightened emerald eyes and he slowly bowed his head. Sakura gasped, her hands flew down to his and she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a whole new altitude of emotional pain. 

"Good God no..."

Her lover brought her to his chest as she began to weep uncontrollably it became confirmative. She had been knocked about in this crazy uncaring world enough. Their child was dying, and if nothing was done soon, so would she.

~*~

Watching her mother cry out with grief, Chersukaria grinned with a sense of triumph. She had caused her what she wanted her to go through, pain. Lots of pain. She wanted Sakura to know what it felt like, to be put through pain, although she did not really know the true reason why Sakura was so upset. Of course, Chersukaria had been knocked about before, when Ry had taught her the basics of fighting, and for hell's sake, one time that man had put her up against Chime, to see how easily she could protect herself with her magic, but the pain that she was witnessing now seemed to be emotionally based. She frowned. Perhaps it was because she had tried to steal the amber eyed man's aura from her, perhaps she was scared that something dire was to happen to him.

__

'Yes... That must be it. She must have been scared of losing him.'

She went on to sneer as Syaoran looked over in hers and Ry's direction, his eyes red rimmed. He was nearing a break down, but the words that he screeched were crystal clear.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS?!" He screamed, holding Sakura close to his body. "HOW CAN YOU ATTACK MY FAMILY?" He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "HOW CAN YOU MOLEST MY LOVE AND DEVASTATE OUR UNBORN CHILD?! HOW CAN YOU?!"

Chersukaria stopped grinning.

__

'S-She's pregnant? Ry never told me this...'

She watched the man rock his weeping wife, whispering sadly in her ear. He was trying his best to console her, but both she and him knew that it would take a lot more than just words to bring back her loss. The wind settled into a breeze as Chersukaria looked to the ground, she suddenly felt sick for what she and Ry had done. All she wanted was family, and now due to her selfishness, she had deprived this sobbing woman of it. She frowned as her thoughts became clearer, taking a proper look at the mourning couple, she sighed and looked over at Ry, who seemed to be enjoying every second of the moment. She growled softly.

"Master..." She muttered, she took a small step towards the man. "Who is she really, I am approximately eighteen years old, she looks of the same age, thi sis not fitting in right. Who is she, and who is my mother? She cannot possibly be her."

Ry laughed and fiddled with his staff. He looked over at Chersukaria with demonic eyes and sniggered.

"You?" He laughed, watching the girl's confused features. "Are nothing but a genetically modified version of that woman, myself and that bastard of a man." He answered bluntly, before taking his gaze back to the couple. He did not need his "creation" any longer, for he had planned what he was to do next, given the opportunity.

Syaoran growled directly at Ry, and Sakura turned her head, looking at Chersukaria with stunned, teary eyes. She gripped onto Syaoran's shirt, and he looked down at her, clearly confused.

"Help me up."

Her voice was barely audible, without arguing, Syaoran obliged, taking a gentle grip around her waist and arm and he eased her to her feet. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and she wobbled on her feet, and her love brought her to his body, but she gently stopped him. He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh... Push away the differences and you shall see the truth." She whispered, gazing into his eyes with sincerity. He did not let go of her waist, scared that something would happen to her if he were to release his hold on her. Her hands rested upon his and she smiled.

"Let me go..." She softly said, "I have to show them."

"Show them?" He asked, reluctantly letting her go. He frowned a little. "Sakura..."

"You once did it for me. You pushed aside our differences and showed both you and I that we were the same, and meant to be." She reached up and stroked the side of his face and she slowly began to walk over to her daughter. Chersukaria dropped to her knees as the woman touched her shoulder and she stifled a sob. Ry inwardly growled.

__

'How weak...'

"You must hate me, for what I have caused you..." The creation choked.

"Never."

Blinking hard, Chersukaria looked up at Sakura with a set confused expression printed on her face. 

"I don't hate you, I couldn't. You didn't know any better..."

"Your child is dying inside of you, it is all my fault..."

Sakura slowly reached down and helped the girl to her feet, and pushed the hair out of her eyes. She could feel her tears arising, she did not want the baby to die, she wanted it so badly, ever since her family back home had perished, all she wanted was to rebuild everything over, find her love and give him a child. Now, she could not even do that.

"It's alright..." She whispered, taking a hold of Chersukaria's hand. "I forgive you."

Sakura pulled the girl into a tight embrace, and Chersukaria knew she was not lying. She tensed up, before breaking down, sobbing with shame, and she buried her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

"I am sorry..." She wept, and Sakura petted her hair sadly. 

"It's alright..." She murmured with a sad smile. Sakura looked over in Syaoran's direction and se bit her lip, but she refused to reduce herself to tears. Then she felt it. Chersukaria's hands were on her stomach, and she closed her eyes as she felt a caring warmth flow from the girl and into her own body. She gasped, and Syaoran took a step forward, ready to spring by her side.

"I hope I can give you back what was taken from you..." Chersukaria whispered in Sakura's ear. "It's a girl..."

Sakura turned a deep red and the two girl's let go of each other. She smiled thankfully, and by now, she could not have cared less if she was crying or not. Her "daughter" had returned her gift.

"Then I want her to grow up just like you, thank you..."

Syaoran dropped his sword with a fright. Did he hear right? Was the child going to be alright? Would things turn out all fine? He could have leapt into the sky with joy. Instead, he raced over to the woman, grabbed her around the waist, and swept her off her feet, laughing like crazy, as if Ry, Chime, his army and the whole event had never occurred. Chersukaria watched on with a small content smile and sighed happily. For once in her life, the horizon did not seem that dark.

~*~

Growling softly to himself, Ry began to mentally chant, a pale silver light encased his staff and with the burning of a ancient dire fire, transformed the rod into a intricately designed thin bladed sword. He kept it hidden by his side, muttering softly.

"You are not out of the woods just yet, my dear..."

_____________________

NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH! XD

Decided to leave this chappy as it is... There will be a final chappy uploaded sooner or later, followed by an epilogue. I know, it's twisted, but neh neh, thats my twisted maniacal mind and loads of caffeen, super mario sunshine and enimem working. But there, fine, I didn't kill the freakin' kid. **Grins and thinks it over** Or can it be? HA! Anywho.. I need my R+R's here, bellas! Please! I be after ten-fifteen now... Oooo.. I am getting greedy, before mesa uploadith again-ith. And can I say a quick hi to Katsu-Chan for always letting me carry on with my randomness! **hugs** Luv ya girlie!   
Ciao fer now... I neeeeeed meh sleep! R+R Please!

Loads of Yossian Luv,

~Kinday2k


	40. Chapter33

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 33. I'll love you forever, even if we cannot remember.

It was funny how Ry Moshitsu just stood there, his newly found sword clutched vengefully in his fist. He couldn't really understand how those two could be hugging, crying and loving each other like that, especially in the situation that they were in now. Ry's mind hissed at the young couple as his eyes watched Syaoran draw Sakura in close to him, kissing her softly on her head. By now, Ry's blood was running like wild fire through his veins, his anger was increasing with terrifying speed, and deep down, a part of him seriously hoped that he was not about to explode from his rage. He just hated it how that man and woman could just enjoy their own little world like that... It could have made him sick. Still...

Looking down at his sword, and chanting softly to himself, he was able to transform the object into a small dagger, one that was easily hidden in the folds of his robe and making sure that nothing looked out of place, he threw his hands in the air.

"I give up with you lot." He called out with an seemingly desperate sigh, letting his hands drop to his sides. Sakura could only look back at him from Syaoran's protective hold, her face clearly plastered with confusion.

__

"He's just gonna give up?" She wondered, and she cocked her head slightly to the side, before looking up at Syaoran. He looked back at her with an equally perplexed expression, but he was not going to take a chance.

"Don't believe a word that man says..." He warned, and he hugged her a little closer, trying to give an effect to his words. He was dead serious when he said this to her. He had known Ry for as long as he could remember, and he knew that the silver haired freak of a human being was not the sort to just throw his hands into the air and give up like that. He would have more tricks up his sleeve. Somewhere...

"Oh.. Come on Li.. I should have known better not to mess with the power of love." Ry smiled, flicking his braid over his shoulder. "It is a far too strong creation to meddle with."

"He seems genuine, Syaoran..." Sakura murmured, her hands resting upon his, which were wrapped around her waist and up on her stomach. "Perhaps he really has decided to change."

"I doubt it, Sakura.. As much as I would love to say that he might... He couldn't have just changed himself under fifteen minutes..." He could feel Ry's eyes upon them both as he spoke, and all it did was make him more positive that if that bastard was to change, it would most certainly be for the worst. He felt Sakura shiver and he continued to look at her eye to eye.

"You alright?"

She only nodded and she nestled herself in his shirt. Really, she was lying... She had began to feel rather queasy. She was about to put it down to her pregnancy, but her heart begged to differ.

"So... Let's talk this out like real men!" Ry mildly protested, taking a step forward. "I can most definitely prove to you all that I have changed, I have seen the way that you two look at each other and I know. Know that I should never have messed with you.. I apologise for everything. Serious."

Syaoran was not going to be wavered.

"And how the hell are you going to prove that you have "changed", Moshitsu?" He asked, letting go of his hold on Sakura, and taking a step forward himself. His first mistake... His second was to stand there, waiting on Ry's strangely prolonged answer to his question. The third and final mistake was failing to see Moshitsu reach behind his robe...

"Oh..." Ry drawled, taking and exaggerated half step/half jump towards him. "Just by doing this." He was so swift with his movements, flicking that dagger out of his robe and driving it through the young man's chest, pushing the blade to its hilt. With an accomplished look upon his face, Ry watched Syaoran fall to his knees, the dagger sticking out of his body in a disturbing angle. "Oops. Clumsy me... I slipped with that... I was meaning to give you a hug, but alas..." He heard Sakura scream out the injured man's name. "...I got you with that instead. So sorry, old boy."

Sakura frantically leapt to Syaoran's side, she brought her hands to the dagger, but a low toned groan stopped her from pulling it out. She grabbed his shoulders and brought him back on her lap as his body gave up its battle to keep itself upright. Ry stood over the two, laughing his head off in an insane manner. The rest of the group were too shocked to speak. They were frozen like statues, almost trapped in time as they battled to deal with the sight before them. Not even Reili herself could pull out of her state. Ry finished his laughing spree and looked down at Sakura, with a face full of mockery.

"You know..." He began, watching the sobbing woman cradling Syaoran's bleeding, weakening form. "I should have done that years ago. That way, I would have got what I wanted." He spat the words like fire.

Sakura was not even paying heed to Moshitsu's words as she rocked the dying man back and forth, her eyes filling with painful bitter tears as a part of her somehow knew that the outcome of today's events were not going to be anything happy-like. She was going to end up alone... Another part of her was still in shock, and her third and final part of her, simply chose to believe that it couldn't be true. It wanted to believe that her love would fully recover, that the dagger embedded in his chest would vanish, and the blood to follow suit. Her heart was being pulled into three different directions, she felt like screaming out in a psychotic, yet saddened manner.

"You can't die Syaoran, you can't leave me alone here..." 

Choked whispers were the tone of her voice, each sound was seemed to be tipped with a fearful pain. She wished that it was her that could have taken the blade, to see her love in such a state not only brought her to tears, it was killing her. She brushed her hand through his matted hair and carefully drew him closer to her person. Sakura began to panic as she heard Syaoran's breathing become stricken as each breath he pulled in disagreed with the object inside of him. His bloodied hand gripped hers.

"I will never dare to forget you, my love." He finally replied, his eyes had long ago began to shed tears of fear, regret and sorrow. He was scared of leaving his cherry blossom behind, yet he was not fearful of death itself. He just didn't want to leave her...

"Iie!" Sakura screamed, holding him protectively. "Y-You can't! I-I love you... Please don't leave me here... I wouldn't be able to go own without you..." 

Syaoran was both mentally and physically struggling to keep himself awake. He could feel a heavy blanket creeping up over him, it was trying to fight his own spirit, so that it could win the final battle of death. He felt the warmth of his love's words, and suddenly, he felt secure. He could always feel secure with her now, even if it meant...

"Y-You... Have to be strong.... You have always been strong, and you know it... You have to be, both for yourself and the baby..." He let out a small choked laugh, as he remembered the child growing inside of her and he rested his head on her chest.

"The baby..." Sakura whispered.

"Will end up being just like you...." Syaoran's voice was no longer a whisper, he was speaking to her through his mind. His body was racked with pain and fatigue, his battle with the dark blanket was quickly becoming sadly one sided. He slowly reached up and caressed her tear stained cheek. It was over...

"I will always be beside you, I will never leave you, you know that..." He savoured the soft touch of Sakura's skin, and he closed his eyes, taking along with him, his memories and his final breath. "I love you..."

Sakura grasped Syaoran's hand as she felt his body fall limp over her own and she burst into tears, and with his hand pressed to her cheek, she continued to cradle him, rocking his pale form back and forth, now weeping for her loss. She felt cold and lost, insecure and unsure, everything had seemed to fall out of place, she was like a tree in the middle of a desert. She continued to cry out her love to him, therefore failing to see a pale light stream out from the clouds. 

"It can't be..." Vaporiana whispered, finally coming to terms. Her eyes locked themselves upon the light as a forms shrouded in a mist bestow itself upon the earth. Ry snarled as the forms began to transform into a rather familiar character...

A long, purple finger was pointed in his direction, a heavily Italian accented voice filled the still air.

"Shall you forever wonder the earth as a lonely mist, not ever to be loved or remembered. The battle of difference has been won, if you have not failed to see."

Zezzabellina Quintessavera, dressed in a white angelic like robe, waved her hand back towards the rest of the group, all eyes were set upon Moshitsu with nothing but sheer hate.

Chime and Chersukaria slowly began to walk towards their master, there eyes boring a hole straight through him. He began to feel uneasy as the humanoid of the two began to chant.

"Light is light, dark is dark... Light is the Faith, Dark is the Dire..." This, the girl repeated twice before staring straight into her master's eyes. There was a small, wicked smile upon her face. "I don't care if I am the one who must deliver you to the pits of hell from whence you were born, I have completed my task, I have returned a small life... Yet unfortunate for us all, paved the path for you to take another... It must be I who cannot let you take more..."

Her hands shot out before her, took a hold of Ry's hand before holding her hand over her head. A beam of light appeared around and over the three, including the reptile, before she looked back at Sakura and nodded valiantly in her direction.

"There can still be hope for you, mother..."

She dropped her hand and a bolt of black lightning split through the sky, hitting the trio with full force, driving them back to the darkness where the master had originated.

"You have to be fucking with me." Meiling began, looking at the place from where they had vanished.

"All we had to do was hit them with lightning. Terrific."

No one payed attention to the young woman, all eyes and hearts were set upon Sakura...

"He's gone, Zezza... Gone..." Her voice was muffled by her sobs. She had never let go of Syaoran's cold hand, she now had it clutched to her chest as she stroked the side of his face with the other. Not once did she look up. 

"There is no way in my power that I can bring him back, Sakura..." Zezzabellina began, her voice filled with regret. She hated to see the girl under so much pain, she didn't deserve it, she deserved happiness and love. Two little necessaries that were now missing from her life, possibly for the rest of her existence. If she dared to believe she had one.

"I didn't expect that you could..."

Sakura's words were lifeless, as so with her eyes as she finally looked upon the hybrid, and Zezzabellina had to restrain herself from crying herself.  
Seconds passed, minutes passed, each longer than the one before hand. The purple creature looked at the pale body in the woman's arms and a thought crossed her mind.  
"Do you love him, Sakura?"

The question caught the girl off by surprise, but she nodded, the tears pricking at her eyes once more as a constant reminder.  
"With all my heart..."

"Are you willing to turn back the hands of time to save him?"

Sakura was confused, but she squeezed Syaoran's hand in her own, as if she was trying to correspond with him. She looked over his features, and over to the dagger in his chest...  
"I would die for him..."

Zezzabellina knelt down before the two, and from her white robes, pulled out a small crystal, aqua in colour, like the waters of the stream back in Edo, and placed on Syaoran's chest, next to the dagger.  
"What is it?" Sakura whispered, wiping away her tears.

"This...." Zezzabellina began. "Will bring your love back to life. However... It all wont be the same once he is back."

Sakura's heart missed a beat as hope began to return to her, yet a pang of unsureness in the hybrids voice asked her to enquire.

"What do you mean? Please... I... I want him back to hold..."

"This crystal changes time or events as we know it. What it changes however is up to the crystal and the power of the ones that it is destined to change... If it chooses to change time, it will take you back in time, three months to be precise... You will be back home in Tomodea, with all of your friends, Syaoran will be in Gemstar, alive in well.... You two would have never met, for your memories of each other will be erased... You wouldn't know that the other existed..."

Sakura's hand dropped to her stomach as she became fearful.

"The child....?"

"Would have never been conceived..."

Zezzabellina's words were gentle yet firm, she could afford to deliver faked hope. She nodded at the girl.

"It is for you to decide."

Sakura looked down at Syaoran, remembered how she met him, how she once thought that he loathed her, how they pushed aside their differences for a love to be born, how on one fateful night they became a single form as their love made them whole, and how out of that, their one and perhaps only child was created. She reached out over his body and plucked the crystal from his chest, whispering as she leant over to give her final kiss to him.

"I don't care if my memories may be taken, but I know a part of my heart will always hold a place for our love... I love you..."

Her lips touched his and she let the crystal fall from her hand, enveloping them into a patterned light of white, pink and green.

____________

Oooo.... This was so hard for me to write up... **snores** Its getting near midnight.. And I am so ready to drop dead. Next be the final chap alright? Bear with me please, and hiya to Katsu-chan and Eva-chan! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR FRIDAY EVA! ^^

Please remember to R+R! Luv you all so much! **falls off her chair**  
  
~Kinday2k  



	41. Ending

Something Else To Reconsider

Written by Karinda Stellare Yosheru

Chapter 34. Forever, my Love

The pale rays of early morning sunlight spilled through the curtains of a bedroom, before coming to a rest upon Sakura's pale face. She screwed up her face, muttered something at the lights before pulling the bed covers up over her head, trying her best to shield herself from the morning rays. They seemed to play with her, daring her to wake up. She muttered words of annoyance towards them and buried her face in a pillow.

To her, she felt that this morning was going to be one of those days, where one would have to be damned to get out of bed, but the nagging from the warmth of the rays were begging to get through the covers, only making her feel worse off than what she already was.

Her mind was throbbing, as if she had endured the worst nightmare of her life, yet as she tried to rethink over the night, she began to frown. She couldn't remember a damned thing. It was as if the whole night had been erased, her dreams stolen. 

Rolling over onto her side, a small rounded object pushed into her underarm, surprisingly cold to touch.

"Wha-?"

Arching her body, she fiddled around with the sheets and her night gown, funny it was, that she couldn't even remember slipping into the garment, and her fingers soon found themselves wrapped around a small aqua coloured crystal. She blinked as she popped her head back out from under the covers, bringing the crystal close to her face, in an attempt to recognise it.

"Oh..."

She tried to think harder, visions of a deep purple coloured Yoshi hybrid and a strange army of raptor-like reptiles filled her mind.... As she struggled to remember, the visions transformed into memories... She could recall...

"I can remember...." She murmured, feeling pain from her heart shoot throughout her body. "The whole thing..." Tears pricked at her eyes.

She felt incredibly cold, despite the fact that it was a warm morning, and that she was under the bed covers, feeling alone and empty in unison.

"Zezzabellina was wrong... It didn't change a thing... Not a damned thing..." She burst into tears. "She said that it was the love that would determine what the crystal would do..." Her fringe was matted to her forehead and she bit her lip. "Perhaps my love for him alone wasn't... Wasn't enough..."

With a flick of her hand, she threw the crystal across the room, watching it hit a wall, before bouncing back a small distance into the room.

Pushing herself a little out of her bed, her watery eyes began adjusting to the filtering light and she sighed without any feeling, collapsing back onto the bed. 

Feeling her body landing on something firm and lengthily, somewhat like an arm, her whole body tensed itself, unaware that she was not alone. Her fears were confirmed as she heard a low, barely audible groan from beside her. There was someone sleeping in the same bed as her...

She lay there, not daring to move, her eyes wide open with fright. As her conscious kicked into gear, she even realised that she was in an unknown room, she was not at the huts of Edo, not in her own room back in her room in Tomodea. This room was something else. It had a familiar feel to it, as if she had once spent some time in the quarters before, but that would be the extent to the familiarities. Bizarre thoughts ran through her mind as she shut her eyes tightly, not really wanting to know whoever it was beside her. 

What if Ry had returned? After all, she never really did see Chersukaria kill him... All she saw was a dark bolt of lightning, as she and Chime took their leave, apparently taking Moshitsu with them. It didn't really mean that he was dead...

__

'Please God... What happened to me after I passed out... Dear God.. No..'

She never noticed that her thoughts were developing into loud, insecure mumbles, her body transformed itself into a bag of nerves as she began to shake...

__

'Oh Sakura...' She mentally scolded herself. _'You keep this up and of course whoever it is will awaken! Only God knows what would happen to you then!'_

A hand fell upon her growing stomach and she yelped, her heart rate increasing at a disturbing rate. Any more of this and she would soon become a candidate for a coronary. She lay there, with a man's hand upon her body, somewhat acting protective and caring. She felt whoever it was nuzzle her neck, murmuring softly to himself. He pressed himself against her side.

"That..." He began, taking Sakura's small hand in his. "...Just happens to be my arm you are lying on..."

Sakura shivered at the sound of a loving husky voice, meant only for her own ears. She slowly breathed out, remembering that she had to breathe...

"Syaoran...?" She asked, her voice a tiny whisper. Surely, it couldn't be... She saw him fall, she felt him die in her arms... But.. Not once during the whole even did she feel his aura leave hers. She was now truly confused. Upon hearing a memorable masculine chuckle, her heart leapt into her throat.

"No.." He laughed. "The Duchess of New York..."

Sakura dared to look over her shoulder, therefore releasing the person's arm, to meet the boyish face of her love, nestled beside her, blinking his eyes sleepily. He frowned for a brief second, thinking over what he had said.

"Ehh... That would make me a woman then..." 

Crying soft tears of joy, she brought him to her chest, and he smiled. It felt so wonderful to be back alongside her.

"I don't think you would want that."

"No..." Sakura whispered, playing with his hair. "I don't think I would..."

Tucked up in her embrace, he heard her small sobs and he tenderly nuzzled her hand. He might have had tears of his own lingering at the edges of his eyes but he lovingly scolded her.

"What have I told you about crying?" He asked, and she playfully hit him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Sakura cried, hugging him close. She pressed her cheek up to his shoulder.

"Do what?"

"Be so God damned defensive!" She wept, a hand clutching at his night shirt. "I thought I had lost you.... Y-You stopped breathing... You were so cold to touch..."

Syaoran sighed mentally. He had to be firm with what he was to tell her, he didn't want to get her more upset than what she was, really... He would shoot himself if he did.

"That... That was because I was dead, Sakura. Both you and I knew that. But it was the love that we were bound by that brought me back." He felt her quickly tense and relax simultaneously underneath him. "I never wanted to scare you so badly.... I just didn't want Ry to get what he was after. He was after you, and I would rather die than let him bring any harm to you... Let alone touch you..." His last sentence was slightly tinted with paranoia, and she giggled. 

__

'So damn protective... Thank you God for bringing him to me...' Her mind whispered.

Sakura let his words sink into her mind, where she quickly locked them into her memories. Still, she had her questions that she so badly wanted answered.

"Ry would have none of his personal parts left if he dared to...." She heard him laugh. She rested back onto the bed, with the man still huddled on top of her, like a child.

"Who won the battle of difference?" She asked, after a passing moment.

"You did." He simply replied,, tickling her stomach. He could feel their infant's strong aura reach out for his and Sakura's and he blushed.

"I did?" Her response was slightly surprised., before squirming about in a giggly manner from his fondling. He flashed her a cheeky, lop-sided smile.

"Hai. You were able to show Chersukaria that we are all the same, no matter who we are, or how we were brought into this world. You may not have realised it, but you proved to Reili and later Chime that we all live under the same sun, we all breathe the same air, is it really out features that make us so different? I think not. Together, with your help, Chersukaria and Chime sent Ry back to his realm of darkness." He gazed up at her with a proud looked upon his face.

"Now I understand why Zezza always said 'Push away the differences and you shall see the truth.' Oh God, Syaoran..." Sakura sighed. "If only I knew before... It would have saved both Zezza's and Kieba's lives..."

"According to Zezzabellina... It was her time...." Syaoran said sadly, remembering his "mother's" death. It was going to pain him for a long time. She would have been so fulfilled to see his and Sakura's child be born...

"As for Kieba's?"

"The crystal not only brought me back, Sakura, it changed the deaths of those whose times it wasn't. If that makes sense." He answered with a mysterious tone.

"She's alive?"

"Very much. Both her an Ikira."

Sakura was now filled with happiness, knowing that her draconic companion was alive, and she kissed Syaoran's forehead. He felt so warm and full of life...

"How do you know all about this?" She asked, letting him draw patterns on her stomach with his finger. " I mean..." She could feel those tears once more as she remembered his death. "You.... You died...."

Syaoran felt a pang of guilt, knowing well his death still and would possibly forever, leave an imprint inside of his love's mind. He rubbed her arm.

"When I was dead, I came before your mother and my own. They told me everything that was to be changed...."

"What about Ry's raptor army? What became of them?"

"Sent back with him, along with Chersukaria and Chime...The next thing I knew, I was lying beside an angel."

Sakura blushed at his tender words, kissed his hair, before remembering the girl, and she looked over to the bedside table and sighed. Chersukaria meant a lot to her, she was, indeed, a part of her, she saved hers and her baby's life, she had so much she wanted to stay to her.

"Chersukaria...." She whispered, and Syaoran shifted his weight gently, so he could try and read her face. "I owe her so much."

"We owe her so much." He carefully corrected. "If it wasn't for her, I'd lose the baby, and the one woman I'll ever love..." He moved himself down , lifted Sakura's night gown up over her belly to slightly underneath her breasts. He kissed her bump tenderly, his hand resting on her hip.

"She said it is a girl..." He went on to murmur, and Sakura closed her eyes with content, a tiny smile on her face.

"Mmmmm..." She softly moaned. 

"What would you like to call her?" Syaoran asked, running his hand over her stomach, before tracing circles with finger. He watched her body tense up from his touch and he blushed. Sakura propped herself up against the pillows, and she breathed in.

"I want to name her after the one who saved her...." 

He smiled at her words, he brought himself towards her, and tilted her head so that her lips met his.

"You want to name her that?" He whispered, brushing his lips against her nose.

"Hai..." Sakura breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck, looing into his eyes with nothing but love. He smiled, and leant back in to kiss her with his undying passion for her.

"I think Chersukaria would like that..."

~*~

Inside a world filled with darkness, a tall silver haired dragon curled his lips in sheer pleasure at the screams and hollers from those who were condemned there. He closed his bright silver eyes to savour the sounds. One day, it was his deepest ambition, he would bring the Protector down, take his Faith away from him and devour her before his eyes. He had to....

"One day...."

~*~

__

~*Difference. It is what evidently separates the young from the old, the rich from the poor, the beautiful from the ugly. It is one of the bases of cruelty, many go upon it as a reason to hate another.  
If one can push aside the "differences", they can find a lot more than what they can bargained for. Alliance, friendship, love.

We all enter the world in the same way, we shall all depart it in the same fashion, if we can understand this and use it to our greatest, then the world would become a better place.*~

The End.

____________  
  
All done! Wow.... Thankies to everyone who have R+R'd on this fic, gosh, I would like a couple more to wrap this up *blushes*, and look, I have a present for you all!   
http://www.deviantart.com/view/1129055   
(please copy and paste the link into your browsers.. LOL)   
**hugs** Many thank you's to you all, I love you all, and I wish you the best in times to come. Till next time,

~Karinda Stellare Yosheru. 


	42. Letting you all know

Hiiiiii!

I know that this fic is over and done with, but I am just letting you know that I will NOT be uploading any more chapters of my unfished stories. This is all due to my year 12 studies, and the fact that I have lost inspiration with them. I do apologise. **pouts**

Do take care you all, and I will hopefully see you all again soon!

Huggles go to Eva, Katie and Takara - I luv you guys!

And thankies to all of those who have reviewed.

~Karinda Yosheru


End file.
